Two Lovers
by L'oiseau de feu
Summary: Future fic, post 2x12 where Bart didn't die. Rated M for later chapters. HIATUS.
1. In the mood for love

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fiction, please be indulgents with me! This is a story I have entirely imagined on my own, I'm sorry if there's any ressemblance with any other because it wasn't intended. Also, English isn't my mother tongue, sorry for the grammar/vocabulary/spelling mistakes!**

**Rating: T for adult themes, coarse language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own original Gossip Girl plot and characters, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**SUMMARY OF THE STORY: Chuck and Blair are meant to be together but love is not always enough in a couple. ****Story takes place eight years after episode 2x12. Blair and Chuck were dancing together at the Snowflake Ball when Lily told him Bart's been in accident. Fortunately Bart did not die but his accident put the Van der Woodsen-Bass to a tough test. Lily and Bart reconciled and the members of the family were bound again. Once it had returned to normal, Blair confessed to Chuck she loved him and they became an official couple.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**I have recently acquired a beta-reader from chapter 10 forwards, so if you start reading this story, please take note of that! Also this chapter is a strong T.**

* * *

_May 17th 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Five years.

Five long excruciating years.

It should not hurt like this after such a long time. It just could _not_ be that painful. She had thought that time would heal her wounds, make her forget. But she could no longer fool herself. It was not a matter of time, it was a matter of _person_. She had to bow to the evidence, she would never recover from her broken heart.

* * *

_February 4th 2012, Blair's penthouse._

Tonight was _the_ night, she knew it. Such an occasion would go down in history and she wanted to make it the most perfect night of the year. She thus spent hours messing up her well-stocked closet -and her room- looking for the perfect outfit. With such a wardrobe, no doubt that any girl would have had the good fortune to find it easily. But Blair Waldorf wasn't any girl. Therefore, it was _really_ difficult to find an outfit that was out of the ordinary. She could absolutely not wear one her usual dresses, she needed something more special. Wearing a dress that she had never worn before was completely out of the question as well. The whole success of the night couldn't rely on a piece of clothe that hadn't be tried and tested. The fact that she didn't find it quickly -which meant in Blair's language in less than two hours- got her deeply frustrated, and she cursed herself for not having considered a shopping session at Bendel's in the morning. She was about to throw a tantrum when she finally spotted it. Amidst all her clothes classified as "worn once or twice and potentially reusable" she found a beautiful electric blue dress that he had never seen on her.

Blair smirked as she contemplated herself in her huge mirror for the umpteenth time. She looked gorgeous. Gorgeous but classy and sober, all in subtlety. Yes, _subtlety_. Her dress wasn't gaudy, it wasn't meant to catch some randy devil's eyes. It was for a man knowing _how_ to appreciate beauty, feminity and sensuality, knowing what these things _were_. It was made for _her_ Devil. Empire-line, revealing teasingly a hint of her breasts and stopping right above the knees. It was a bit longer than what she usually wore, but her four inches Yves Saint-Laurent heels would solve that little problem by making her legs look endless. He wasn't even here, but she could already_ feel_ his scrutinizing and approving look upon her, by simply thinking about the pleasure her sight would give him. She shuddered.

But she wasn't completely done. The reason why she loved so much preparing herself for hours for Chuck, was that every single detail _never_ remained unnoticed. Any particular attention would earn her a comment, a compliment, or an allusion at least. Saying that he was fond of the thoughtfulness was an understatement, he was every time more turned on. And in return he was even more attentive towards her. Every word he uttered, every glance he threw, every touch of him was more longing, more loving. It made her feel really special, beautiful and wanted. That's why she put some of her favorite perfume on the very spot behind each ear. It was one of his favorite spots to cherish, whether he licked or kissed it. And as Scarlett O'Hara said, it was the best place for perfume, it drove men crazy every time they got too close. As for the jewelry, she didn't even consider for a second wearing anything but her Erickson Beamon necklace. It was funny how diamonds seemed to be more sparkling on her skin than in their black velvet box. And as it was Chuck who had pointed this out, every time she wore diamonds she felt more self-confident, pure and untouchable. Wearing _his_ necklace was a way to show him how much she valued his love and that meaningful night.

Fixing her chocolate curls for the last time, he always loved to see them bounced "loosely" over her shoulder, and taking her purse, she left her bedroom delighted by herself: she couldn't have looked better than she already did. Chuck would _definitely_ like it.

* * *

_February 4th 2012, the Van der Woodsen-Bass suite._

Chuck glanced once more at his watch. 7:50 pm. Ten minutes to go and he would be with _his_ girl. The mere thought of the love of his life made him smile, something he never knew he could do before dating her. Blair was the one and only girl he ever loved and wanted to see day by day. She was the first person in his life who thought that he was worth paying attention to. That there was something more to it than the boozing, womanizing and pervy façade. She was the one who showed him that having feelings and confessing them wasn't a weakness but on the contrary a strength, an asset. Every day she brought him her love, affection and consideration. In return he wanted her to feel as treasured, loved and meaningful as he did, because all her efforts and faith in him had finally paid off. He was more mature, almost grown-up. His father wasn't ignoring him anymore, he was proud and respectful to his son. People no longer considered him as a piece of work or a good-for-nothing. For all of this he was thankful and wanted to make it up to her. And this night was a perfect occasion to show her again how much he cared about her.

He reviewed every single detail of his plan, this night had to be one of their best ever. Refined room, sober but romantic table, some candles here and there, subdued light, jazz as background music and her favorite dinner. Foie gras as starter, scallops for the main course, cakes from the MoMA and the Laurent-Perrier Champagne she loved so much. And of course, the presents. He had been preparing them for weeks and couldn't wait for Blair to discover them. He knew she would be beyond happiness. She had been waiting for such meaningful gestures for months, but she had never talked to him about these expectations. He knew that she didn't want to rush him. Which proved that he had made the right decision: Blair was more than just the _one_ to him, she was his soulmate, his air, his yin while he was her yang. They perfectly complemented each other and it was time to take a step forward. He slipped his left hand in his pocket. The contact with the cold metal numbed a bit the end of his digits. He couldn't help playing with it, he wanted to memorize every single feature. And it would be a shameless lie to say that he didn't enjoy hearing the low jingling. Yes, Blair would _adore_ his gifts.

He smirked. He -great Chuck Bass- _the_ womanizer of Manhattan for so many years, had become a one-woman-man since a night at his strip joint, where his best female friend forever had performed while she was drunk. Who would have bet four years previously, while he was only into partying, drinking, doing drugs and sleeping with as many women as possible? Absolutely not him in any case!

DING!

The long awaited sound rang out, making him stop day-dreaming. Finally she was arriving.

* * *

The elevator was taking too much time for Blair, she couldn't wait much longer to see Chuck. She needed him right _now._ Because every single time she had something planned with him, the simple fact of knowing that she would be with him in a few hours got her an itch. An itch that needed to be scratched only by him. And the more the time passed by, the more it became unbearable. When the doors finally opened, she felt her heart beating faster. She took a few steps in the apartment, immediately caught by the low voice of Diana Krall who sounded more sensual in the dimly room than it usually did.

And then she saw him. She instantly felt hot. Standing by the bar, his perpetual glass of scotch in his right hand, the other in his pocket. Why in God's name such a handsome man, no, gorgeous she should say, had to exist? The glimpse of her boyfriend fanned the flame of her body, her heat reaching her cheeks and below her waist, her itch transforming into a consuming fire. She barely felt the flutters causing a stir in her abdomen, too dazed by Chuck. A broad smile outlined on her face.

He smirked.

« Feeling lonely? » she almost purred.

* * *

As soon as he saw her the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter wildly, nauseating him a bit. But he didn't mind. He was too amazed by her beauty to bother, she was simply resplendent. Not that he ignored that he was dating a beautiful woman, but he always thought that she grew more attractive every time he was separated from her. She smiled at him that wonderful grin he was crazy about. He could tell she was as glad as he was.

« Feeling lonely? » she asked seductively.

« Not any more » he replied, trying to sound libertine.

« However I am not going to be alone long, my girlfriend is on her way and she is pretty much jealous » he added seriously as he put his empty glass on the bar.

« Oh, is she? How about rehearsing a little? A rehearsal is never too much you know, I would not want you not to please her » She was clearly flirting and God he liked it!

« And what am I going to tell her to postpone our _rendez-vous_?» he asked teasingly.

« Well, there's always so much to do on a Saturday night. You are obviously busy at the moment, I reckon an invitation to a fabulous restaurant in an hour» she proposed innocently as she stopped few inches from him.

« That sounds reasonable » he whispered in her ear.

He put his hands gently on her back and drew her towards him. They eyed each other greedily. He started to kiss her softly. Her lips, her jaw, down her throat to the base of her neck, her collarbone, leaving a wet trail along the way. Her skin was warm and soft as cashmere. He felt her melt in his arms; he enjoyed being so powerful, she could not resist him as much as he could not resist her. He pulled her out of his embrace to contemplate his work. Blair was burning on the spot, her body slightly shivering, eyes closed, her lower lip trembling as she moaned a low « Chuck, please… »

Chuck felt suddenly very hot below his waist. He slid one of his hand behind her neck and dragged her closer. His lips crashed on hers greedily and she responded eagerly, parting her lips to allow his tongue down her throat. He kissed her passionately, ravaging her full ruby lips, his tongue taking possession of hers. To his greatest pleasure she was all the more responsive. She dug her fingers in his now dishevelled hair and pressed her heat against his very own.

But it was not enough for him. His hand went down along her back to her butt, which he squeezed firmly in his palm. She moaned against his lips and shifted her hips against his in response. Chuck found himself hardening right against her heat. To solve for a moment -even for a very little one- the problem of the lack of space around his groin, Chuck lifted her delicate creamy thigh to pull it back over his own. He lifted the hem of her dress to uncover her thigh and stroked it treasuringly, before leading his hand deeper between her legs. As he was reaching the lacy underwear protecting her heating and wet core, she suddenly stiffened.

She quickly pulled out of his embrace. He opened his eyes, puzzled, asking for more, but all she did was going away from him step by step. She grinned devilishly and said « If you want me _Bass_, then come and get me ».

She turned away from him and walked slowly towards the stairs in a very suggestive gait. She took off her headband just before the first step and went upstairs. He watched her in disbelief, numb but fascinated. She was now upstairs and paused a moment to take off one stiletto and then disappeared into the dark corridor.

Chuck felt excitation spreading through his body. He already knew Blair was amazing but once again he was stunned by her behavior, she could be so unpredictable! It did not take him long to chase her, he almost ran for the stairs and climbed them hastily. Once upstairs he headed for his bedroom. On his way he found her second stiletto and her dress lying on the floor. He opened slowly his bedroom's door and his heart bounced in his chest. Blair was lying across his bed, completely naked, looking at him with expectant eyes.

* * *

Blair knew Chuck loved to rule the lovemaking, but he was also thrilled when she took the control of the situation, and right now she was the one who dictated the rules. She quickly took off her bra, then her panties, and lay down across his bed waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

Few seconds later she heard his pace in the corridor. He opened the door, swiftly came in and froze when he saw her. His ember eyes were focused on her body, looking at her in awe. He would not blink, she was sure about that, he was too mesmerized to. She just adored when he was that captivated, the bliss seizing her body was always overwhelming. She was feeling like she was the most beautiful creature on Earth.

« Well _Bass_, have you lost your tongue? If it's the case just get out, I need a man who can whisper in my ear. And kiss me as well » she threatened.

« Don't worry about that _Waldorf_, I'll deal with it » he answered slyly.

Blair sat on the couch as Chuck crossed the gap that separated them. He stood next to the bed and took off his clothes without losing the intensity of their eye contact. Her racing pulse was nearly maddening, making her ears buzz. She could not wait anymore.

From the second his boxer was on the floor she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She wanted him so badly, her kisses hungry and her grip firm. He was _hers_. It felt like it was right this way for him too. They sank into the mattress moaning. Yes, it was not going to be a mere rehearsal.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review the chapter to let me know if it's worth continuing it, thanks!**


	2. Great Expectations

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for the mistakes.:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own original Gossip Girl characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: February 2012, Chuck and Blair are officialy together for three years and they are celebrating their third anniversary. Scene takes place at the Palace hotel, at the Van der Woodsen-Bass suite. Chuck has planned the perfect night and it seems to be until now.**

* * *

_February 4th 2012, Chuck's bedroom._

Blair was wondering for how long they had been lying silently on his bed. Fifteen minutes? Thirty? An hour? She truly did not know but she did not care either. She was too absorbed in tracing Chuck's lax muscles with her fingers, as much as he was into playing with her dark curls. They both loved their after sex peaceful moments. Skin against skin, legs intertwined, listening to each other's breath, feeling each other's chest rising and falling against their own. The most original and simple way to be happy, lying in your lover's protective and treasuring arms. Because it was definitely what she felt in such moment: utter happiness and love. In his arms she felt secure, as if nothing could happen to them or disturb them. She could spend hours like this, memorizing Chuck's flawless features.

Her stomach did not agree with her and decided to tell her as it grumbled loudly. Chuck chuckled at the sound and lifted her head so that they could stare at each other.

« Hungry? » he simply asked.

« Actually starving. Any solution? » she replied smoothly.

« Hum, I think there's a delicious dinner that is waiting for us, I would not like you to miss any bit of it » he offered, kissing softly her forehead.

They grudgingly got up. He smirked as she went out in the corridor in her underwear, looking for her dress and shoes, but she did not mind. After all, _he_ had enjoyed her little surprise. That was even an understatement; he had been extremely turned on. She knew exactly what to do to catch his eyes and subdue him. But she couldn't boast much because the other way round was true as well. In the end she was often begging him for her release. She smiled widely as she replayed the tape of their mind-blowing night, and felt free as she knew that the best was about to come with the dinner.

* * *

Chuck watched Blair leaving the room, walking as provocative as she could to get her clothes. It bothered him slightly. There was something with her gait that always aroused him but he couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. Maybe the swaying in time of her hips reminded him of his Russian nanny rocking him. Or it was perhaps her perfect butt swaying like a hypnotizer's pendulum. He couldn't tell. He just knew that every single feature of her body was perfect for him, everything seemed to fit for his own as if they were complementary pieces of a jigsaw. She was intoxicating. As far as he could remember, she was the only girl that made him stir so easily or satisfied him so much, and yet he had slept with countless women since he was twelve.

Besides, he had never enjoyed taking care of a woman -or anyone for that matter- whereas with Blair it was different. It felt natural. He was attentive to any of her wishes and wanted to make her happy. If she was blissful, then he was as well. Nothing was more valuable to him than one her of bright loving smile. Every time she grinned that way, he felt his heart becoming fonder. And she was giving him back all his attentions. However don't believe it, they were not an orderly couple. A loving couple for sure, but witty and scheming. Their relationship was based on their mutual understanding, they knew each other better than anyone else, and their banter gave rhythme to their daily lives. He could never get enough of their wagers. Every time she lost the bets it was a jubilation for him to see her sulking, but compelling to do whatever he wanted. She never backed down from a challenge.

Speaking of the Devil, he heard her going downstairs and thought that it was better for him to join her. He readjusted a last time his shirt and jacket and grinned at his image in the mirror. After all, the night was only beginning.

---

Even in his dreams, Chuck could not have thought of a better dinner. All the courses were exquisite, the champagne was exhilarating and Blair was in very good mood. He was eyeing her so intensely that he could coin the word "eye-raping" to describe more accurately the intensity of his gaze upon her. She was responding by caressing slowly and smoothly his whole leg with her bare foot and smiled at him innocently, which drove him crazy. What they had was _chemical_: each glance, each gesture, each intonation was more intense, more urgent than with anyone else. He would have already assaulted her if their witty banter did not ask him to focus so much on his retorts.

When she finished her cake in a treat moan, he decided that it was time to get serious. He poured some vintage champagne in her glass and cleared his throat.

« I'd like proposing a toast. I want you to know that since this very special day three years ago, you have proved me day by day that we could be happy together, in our own way of course. I am still Chuck Bass, but a Bass doing his best not to disappoint you or hurt you as I did in the past, even if it's not working all the time. I would be insane without you in my life…because you are the only who knows how to take care of the butterflies» he paused and lifted his glass, « Happy anniversary Blair ».

* * *

Chuck Bass had never been sentimental, but she knew that when he took off his armor of coldness and cynicism -even for a few seconds- and showed his feelings, he truly meant what he said. His speech grasped her guts, making her feel queasy and her throat sour with the remains of the dinner, because she felt the same towards him. Since February 4h 2OO9 -her greatest day ever until tonight- when she had finally told him those "three little words", they had never left each other. It had not always been a bed of roses because he was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldorf. But they sincerely loved each other and had managed to work it out, through their stubbornness, jealousy, insecurities and games.

They clinked their glasses and started to drink silently. Neither was willing to break the respectful silence until he dared to say a word.

« Blair, I think it's time for you to get your pres… » , but she did not let him finish his sentence. She leaned forward to reach his lips and brushed them softly.

She sat back in her chair, smirking, and announced triumphantly « Me first ». She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. « Blair Waldorf calling. Could you bring to the Bass suite what had been delivered for me this afternoon? Thank you ».

He eyed her questioningly but didn't say a word. They remained silent, assessing each other, and a minute later the doors of the elevators opened. She got up to welcome three employees, each one pushing a cart. Chuck came closer to see what present she had bought him. On the two trays of each cart were put four big boxes. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding what it was.

* * *

« Chuck Bass, you're from this moment forward the happy owner of twenty four cases of the oldest and finest scotch ever produced. I hope you will take your time to enjoy them as they deserved to be and not knock them back » she said excitedly.

« Wow Blair, this is, uh, amazing. Thank you, I am not sure I am worthy of that gift » he answered astounded. He was indeed a connoisseur of scotch and had always bought good ones, but never _this_ one. He had always thought that such a delicate alcohol could not be appreciated by a man with boozing and womanizing ways like he used to have.

« Of course you worth it » she replied, pretending to be annoyed.

He bent towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair. God, she smelled so delicious! He barely kissed her neck and whispered in her ear « I could not have thought of a better present, now it's my turn ». He took her hands and lead her to the sofa, where she sat obediently.

« Please keep your eyes closed » he demanded, « I will be back in a minute ».

He went to his father office and unlocked the safe. He took out a black box and opened it one last time to admire the gift. It was one of the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen, and the fact that it was his mother's dearest belonging meant the world for him. He then held his hand to his pocket, and clenched it around the tiny metalic object. If she hadn't still understood how vital she was to him, Blair would in a few minutes from now. He could not wait to see her reaction.

That's not saying much that Blair couldn't wait anymore as well, only her good manners had forced her to remain sat on the couch, but truthfully she would have wanted to run after him and immediately discover the present. She was jumping up and down with impatience, stamping her feet hardly on the floor to get rid of the overwhelming excitation. When she heard him coming back to the living room and kneeling by her side, her heart leapt in her throat.

« Open your eyes Blair » he asked, his voice hardly containing his excitement.

He knew exactly what reaction he expected and it was surely not _this_. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, the flame in them vanished as well as her glowing smile. Her face only read one expression: utter sadness.

* * *

When she saw the beautiful pearl and diamond earrings that Chuck was offering her, Blair felt her world falling apart. That was not at all what she hoped he would gave her. These earrings were the most beautiful she had ever seen, plus she knew they were his mother's wedding earrings. They meant something special to him, offering them to Blair was a real love proof, though she expected something else _really_ special. Feeling his expectant glance piercing her soul, she knew that she had to regain her composure. Her behavior was completely unladylike, all she may do was hurting him by her lack of joy.

« Oh Chuck they are magnificent! Thank you so much! » she exclaimed, her voice breaking at the end. She threw herself at his neck and embraced him because she did not want him to see her holding back tears.

Chuck pulled her out of his embrace, took the earrings and put them on Blair's ears. He contemplated her. With the exception of her glassy eyes that clearly pointed out her grief, she was perfect. He smiled kindly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He felt bad to see her so disillusioned because he knew exactly what she wanted. But he was _almost_ going to give it to her. He opened his mouth to allay her fears but she cut him in, immediately standing up and heading to the mirror above the console table.

« I love them, really!» she assured him, a tremor in her voice.

She looked at her image. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks, blurring a little her vision, the salt prickling her soft skin. In a weak attempt she tried to smile. This was after all a wonderful present, the one she expected would be for another time. But she couldn't help the sob escaping her throat, it was beyond her will. She didn't even notice Chuck standing by her side.

« Please, Blair... » he soothed.

« I thought I had been clear! It has been three years now, it is time! Time for us to commit Chuck! » she cut sharply.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!:D Thanks for the reviews, that's so nice!**


	3. The Break Up

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for the mistakes you may find.:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters and plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Chuck and and Blair are celebrating their third anniversary; the dinner's a success, Blair's given Chuck many bottles of the best scotch and in return he's given her his mother's wedding earrings to her utter disappointment.**

* * *

_February 4th 2012, Van der Woodsen-Bass suite._

To Blair's greatest disappointment, Chuck didn't react. Well, _technically_ he did: he sighed. _He sighed!_ She expected him to petrify before her eyes or look hollow and far away or yell at her or even laugh! Anything but an insignificant _sigh_! She was talking about marriage for the Lord's love! It was an important issue for them, he should, he _had_ to react! She felt a lump in her throat. Was she that meaningless to him? Had she planned their whole future on false hopes? She felt tears springing to her eyes again, but she couldn't tell if it was tears of sadness or rage. Despite her blurred vision, she saw him closing his eyes and holding his hands in front of him, as if he wanted to protect himself or calm her down. He took a loud and deep breathe.

« Look Blair, I know that... » he began.

« What Chuck? What do you know? » she asked coldly, irritated by his composure.

« I know that you wanted an engagement ring and I... » he began again, trying to get a word in.

« If you knew, why didn't you give me one, uh? » she cut in angrily.

« Please, listen to me before drawing a hasty conclusion! » he pleaded, losing his cool a little bit.

« Why would I listen to you whereas you obviously didn't listen to me? Unlike you I don't have double standards!» she hissed.

« I do _not_ have double standards Blair, you perfectly know it! Let's just not get carried away by... » he growled.

« "not get carried away"? Do you foresee our future in the short term? For God's sake, it has been _three_ years we are dating each other, three years of happiness despite our showdowns! We are twenty one, in one year and a half we will graduate. It _is _time to plan our future! » she snapped.

He sighed again, loudly this time, and tried to explain to himself. But she wouldn't let him say whatever he had to say. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, she continued hastily.

« Look Chuck, you and I both know how our world works. We are raised by our governess, we attend the best private schools, the most prestigious Ivies and then it's time to dive into the big pool. It's time to settle, start family and perpetuate the familial traditions. We have to work hard to earn more money than our parents, to raise our children the same way we have been raised, to travel all over the world in luxurious resorts, to attend to elite's galas… _This_ is our soon-to-be life. All we need is finding the right person who will accompany us in this adventure. And _we_ know that it can only be a person from the same background who will understand the other's desires and concerns » she paused a while to let him assimilate her speech.

Then she went on, « I know I have already found this man. It's you Chuck. You and only you. I also know that you dread commitment, because you spent almost all your life in debauchery, womanizing, boozing, not thinking about the day after… But I love you! All I want is making us official because we know we will end up together ».

She looked at him with great hope. He seemed thoughtful, looking for his words. The lump of anger and frustration forming in her chest immediately disappeared. He was finally about to agree with her that it was time to think about marriage!

« Blair, I want you to listen to me carefully until I finish. What I have to say is really important, but I have first to explain to you why I want that. I think that we should take it slow with the marriage. We are still young and we only see each other during the weekends. We have a stormy relationship as you said it yourself, because we are unstable, stubborn and go-getter. If you marry me tomorrow, within a year we will have signed divorce's papers at least twice and reconciled as much! » he explained calmly.

Blair stared at him with wide eyes, completely dumbfounded. Chuck was rejecting the idea of marrying her whereas he _knew_ that it was the only thing she wanted from him! Did this mean that he was rejecting _her_? She felt suddenly very weak. How could he do this to her after all they had been through together? She had fought for him, be there while he needed support and comfort. Why couldn't he do the same for her? She had the very unpleasant sensation of sweat forming in beads on her skin, whereas she felt desperately cold inside. She shivered but held her chin high. He grinned a crooked smile that she misunderstood.

The asshole was gloating. He was enjoying himself whereas she was hurt. _Truly_ hurt. She had been dreaming of this moment from the instant he had asked her to accompany him to Tuscany. And despite the hard time they had given each other after that uneventful summer, she had never given up. Especially when they had gotten together. But now she wanted her dream to come true, while he was obviously still playing one of his sick games. She saw his hand slipping in his pocket. Just like that. So casually. It infuriated her as much as something could possibly trigger fury in someone. Her blood was boiling in her veins, but no more from desire. Only from anger.

« But I thought of ... » he began triumphantly.

« But what Chuck? What did you think about that is _so_ brilliant that you want to tell me after such a confession? Because I'm sorry if I can't be delighted as you obviously are, but I actually _have_ a heart and I just realized how much of a fool I am! » she yelled at him, interrupting him.

« I thought that you had grown up a little and would change for me, as I changed for you. But you won't do that, will you? You're still a selfish, self-absorbed kid, aren't you? » she asked bitterly.

« Oh you think you have changed for me? C'mon Blair! We both know that _I_ was the one who changed to make it work between us. It did until you talked about marriage! We are perfectly happy this way _now_, I can't see why you need to screw up everything we have because I just can't get a word in edgeways with you! » he shouted, hating to be cut in every time he was about to talk seriously about their future.

« Oh you don't have to worry about me not listening to you, because we share nothing, here and now » she spat furiously.

* * *

It took a few seconds to Chuck to realize that Blair was not in front of him anymore, still bewildered by her reaction. He turned round to see her heading towards the sofa where they were sitting the moment before their argument. He was completely lost, he needed to understand how they had come to such a conversation. He had been about to give her the second gift he had gotten her several times, and it would have almost been what she wanted. She would have calmed down and been happy in the end, if only she hadn't interrupted him every single time he had tried to speak!

« What do you mean by "we share nothing"? » he asked irritated.

« I think you speak English well enough to figure it out » she retaliated.

She was now taking off the earrings he had just offered her and replacing them into their velvet box. He could not believe what was happening, it seemed unreal.

« What the hell are you doing Blair? »he questioned, exasperated. Damn it, this girl was driving him insane!

« I am returning your mother's earrings Chuck. They are beautiful, I have already said so. But I think you should give them to the woman who will share your life, not to some random girl you are toying with! » she answered angrily.

« Stop it, you know you're not some random toy girl! » He was fed up with her tantrum, why did she have to ruin their anniversary?

« ENOUGH! » she shrieked.

« I have perfectly heard and understood what you said, I don't need or want to listen to you anymore »

She made for the table and looked for her belongings. Chuck was pissed off, she was making a scene again. He was so used to her whims that he was underestimating the seriousness of their argument.

« Seriously Blair, what do you think you're doing? You leave me here all alone, go back to your home, then Yale, you will not answer my calls next week to make me feel guilty and come to apologize? And then you'll finally be reasonable again and will listen to me? » he smirked.

He knew Blair better than anyone else, what he had just described would happen, things _always_ ended up this way. But when Blair turned to look at him scornfully, he understood he had talked too fast, this time was an exception to the rule.

« Actually I won't. I am done with you, it's over » she said as she took her purse and dashed off towards the elevators.

« Wait! » He grabbed her arm. She turned her face to answer but he could only see tears filling her eyes.

« Let me go Chuck! You still don't understand! I wanted to be the one for you. I was ready to try my hardest to make things work, but you are not. Not enough grown up. Now just let me go»

« Look Blair, I was going to suggest a compromise » he claimed.

« Unless you are ready to propose, I have nothing to do with you. I am not going to waste my time with someone not willing to make concessions for me. I need a husband, not a compromise » she barked.

« So this is how you hope you will convince me? Using blackmail? If I refuse to ask you to marry me you will leave me? Fuck it Blair! You think you can boss me around as if I was your little dog? I have fulfilled your desires, always done things the way you wanted, made my best to act as the perfect boyfriend…_You_ are the selfish temperamental spoiled little girl! Shit! » he shouted, furious as ever.

« How the hell do you dare to make you out to be a victim? You are an ass! I am more involved in our relationship than you are, I always make things easier for you and always forgive your behavior! You don't deserve me Chuck! » she screamed.

« Goddamn! Stop getting on your high horse! You are too interested in yourself to consider more than two seconds my desires. You keep asking for too much from me, but never do something worth it in return. A Blair-centered relationship is a suffocating trap where you like locking people in! No wonder why any guy you went out with let you down in the end! » he snarled bitterly.

Blair's face successively read anger, pain, disappointment and disgust. Chuck knew he had crossed the line. She broke free from his hand and articulated with difficulty, her voice quavering in fury, « I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-SEE-YOU-AGAIN, NEVER! »

---

Chuck thought he was going to die. He could no longer feel neither his limbs nor his heart beating. Just his ears buzzing loudly. He saw her running to the elevators and the sound of the doors closing dealt him a blow. The floor was giving way beneath his feet, snapping up his legs. He clung on to the bar so as not to collapse on the floor. He had a rush of blood to the head. His temples were hurting him as well as his vision became indistinct, the dizziness seizing him. He tried to breath deeply and waited.

When he felt less dizzy, it was the turn of rage to spread through his body. An uncontrollable fury which burnt him inside. He loved Blair but she had gone too far. She had been so stubborn that she hadn't listen to him. She hadn't listen to his proposition that she would have loved. She had just missed the occasion of moving in with him. At that very moment he loathed Blair Waldorf, loathed the power she had on him. How the hell could she hurt him that much? How the hell could she think she was just a prop he used for fun? That was fuckingly unfair.

He could not restrain his pain, he shouted a loud and desperate cry, the kind of cry that makes you shiver for days. Anyone who would have seen him in this state would have thought that he was enraged, and actually he kind of was. He turned the table of their dinner upside down and threw it at the wall. The sound of the crockery crashing did not calm him down, he felt the need of releasing his tension against other objects. He reached for the small key in his pocket and threw it at the wall.

« Stupid fucking damn key!» he shrieked.

He then took one bottle of the scotch Blair had offered him and sank into the sofa. He only wanted to forget. To forget Blair, to forget the awesome night that had turned into a nightmare, to forget the pain. So he drank, he drank away his frustration till he fell asleep because of his booze, his pain, the exhaustion.

* * *

As soon as the doors of the elevators closed, Blair collapsed on the floor and burst out sobbing. She was feeling so miserable, angry and hurt in the mean time, she had never thought it was possible to be suffering as much as she was right now. The aching pain in her stomach was assailing her whole body. Her viscera were wringing in her abdomen, nauseating her and piercing her right through. She felt like she had been stabbed by some unhinged guy, whereas it was the break-up with her now former-hoped-husband-to-be that hurt her so much.

When the doors opened in the hall, Blair was hardly able to get up. But as she saw the receptionists looking at her weirdly, her pride got her over it. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, took a deep breathe and walked through the huge hall at an assertive pace. Every step she took was an ordeal. She wondered why she had not already fallen, and when she finally got into a cab she had no idea how she had made it. She only knew that she was crying again because of the wetness on her cheeks and her eyes stinging.

After a journey that had seemed to last an eternity, she found herself in her apartment. She was too weak to do anything but sob, so she only took off her shoes and went to bed fully dressed with her make-up still on. That was something she was usually extremely unlikely to do, but tonight she did not pay attention. She cried her eyes out all night, feeling completely at loss and hollow, as if someone had stolen her soul. It was early in the morning when she fell asleep, exhausted as never.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter even if they broke up. Blair and Chuck being Blair and Chuck, they can only be hurtful when they have an intense quarrel! Thanks everyone for the reviews,_ I_ liked them!**


	4. Lover come back

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for the mistakes! Also, I don't like this chapter, it's kind of a filler but I had to write it.:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Chuck and Blair are celebrating their third anniversary, which is going well, until Blair find out Chuck's gift is his mother's wedding earrings and not an engagement ring as she hoped. They have an intense argument which leads them to break-up. Blair warns Chuck that she never wants to see him again.**

* * *

_May 14__th__ 2017, JFK airport, NYC_

The customs officer closed the passport and held it out to the glowing woman in front of him. He aimed at her a joyful « Welcome home Miss Waldorf! »

« Thank you! » she replied, presenting him with probably the loveliest smile he had ever seen.

It had been three years since she had last set foot in what used to be her microcosm; it was so good to be back, even taking the cab was nice! As she began to relax, an overwhelming bliss spread through her body. She was delighted to be in New-York, she really missed the city, it's both American and cosmopolitan atmosphere, the shining skyscrapers rising high in the sky, the feeling that anything could happen there, that the city was never sleeping. She wanted to enjoy every bit of her two-week-stay to experience all that again. She could not help it, she lowered the window and took her head out of the cab. She needed to _feel_ New-York.

A fresh breeze caressed her cheeks and blew away her hair, making them swirl in the air. Her cheeks were prickling and her eyes misting over with the speed. For the first time in a long while she felt like a little girl. She giggled. Noticing the driver's gaze, she smiled sheepishly but kept her head outside. With a broad smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wishing this moment could last forever.

---

While she was in the elevator, she took a minute to fix her messy hair and smiled at the sight of her pinkish cheeks. She had hardly stepped into her apartment that the housemaid called for her.

« Miss Blair? Is that you? »

« Dorota! Here I am! » she exclaimed

« Oh Miss Blair, I am so pleased to see you again! It's been such a long time since you last came! » said the maid as she went downstairs. They hugged each other tightly.

« I missed you so much Dorota! It's great to be home! »

The maid stepped back from her little protégée, holding her arms, and looked at Blair in awe, obviously very moved to see her.

« _Mademoiselle_ Blair, I reckon I have never seen you so beautiful, you are radiant! Parisian air suits you very well, you are going to outshine every single woman of Manhattan wherever you will go! » maintained Dorota with her Polish accent.

« Thanks Dorota, I'm pleased to hear it! Anyway, I have so many things to do in such a little time, I'd better unpack right now »

As she climbed the stairs, she thought about what had said her maid. It had made her particularly glad. She had always tried her damnedest to be perfect…and it had always been Serena who caught people's attention. She had tried to change tack countless of times, however it had never really worked out.

But now, after four years spent in France, she knew better. Being alone and discovering on her own European elite and its rules had been much more than beneficial for her. Being a Waldorf had opened every door to her, but looking prim, proper and being part of Manhattan's elite had not been enough to reach the top spot. For once she had listened to Serena's advice: she had tried to be nice, caring about people, to talk to them about something else than her... And the results had been much better than expected.

She was still a manipulative and calculating bitch in her core, but now she knew how to be kind with people to get what she wanted, how to meet them up, how to talk them into doing something, how to be liked at first sight. Her solicitude and persuasiveness had won over European elite. She was no longer the capricious and impatient girl she used to be, whatever she wanted, she now suffered in silence. As she liked to describe herself, she was more of a marathon runner than a sprint runner, she was scheming in the long term. People in Europe had a high esteem for Blair Waldorf and she knew it intrigued Upper East Siders.

There she frequented European jet-set and aristocracy, she was in fashion magazines and considered as _the_ it-girl, _the_ fashionista. Here she belonged to Manhattan's young jet-set, all descendants of Wall Street Tycoons, she was often on page six because of her influence and popularity in the polite European society. She knew that during the last three years, that had led people to take a fresh look at her. But she wasn't really the Upper East Side's Queen because the distance did not exactly allow her to exercise her power. It was so the perfect time to retrieve Manhattan.

With the benefit of the hindsight she had analyzed what could be corrected in her behavior and her talk. Through contact with her new and so different acquaintances she had matured and improved herself, she had learnt to know the tricks of the American society from an European point of view. She would show that, no matter how far away from the Upper East Side she lived, no matter how long she stayed away from them, no matter how many potential it-girls emerged during her absence, she would remain the one and only Queen B. And so, she had planned everything for her stay, which galas, which cocktails, which events she had to attend to. She would be seen with the right people at the right places. This time no one would outshine her.

Her mind was still ploting when her cell phone rang. She was annoyed that a new text had distracted her, but as she saw it had been sent by her fiancé, she could only smile. He just wanted to check if everything was alright. _How kind_ he was. She sent him back a message and decided it was time to put into action her schemes. She dialed a number she knew by heart and waited.

« Hey B! I've been waiting for your call since this morning! Where are you now? Can we see each other this afternoon? » asked her best friend, excited, taking off the hook immediately.

« S! _I_ have been waiting for this moment for weeks! For sure we're going to hang around this afternoon! I'm currently at home, just give me time to shower and I meet you at your office. In an hour, is that okay? »

« That sounds great! Can't wait to see you! »

---

After a quick but relaxing bath, Blair got dressed with restrained grey pants, classy but not too formal, and a red silk blouse. Both were light as spring was quite advanced and had been designed by Tara Jarmon. She also wore black Louboutin pumps to highlight her slender figure: if people got to see her they had to be dazed by appearance.

After graduating at Brown, Serena had started to work in Elle fashion magazine and now, four years later, she was editor-in-chief in the magazine. The building of the publication was some blocks away from Blair's penthouse but she decided to get there by foot. In Paris she was used to do so and there was no better way to be noticed.

Her little walk brought her more than she actually expected. She passed many women of the Upper East Side in the streets and they all wanted to talk to her, all were very interested in her, their socialite that had conquered Europe. From what she saw, saying that they were willing to talk and see her again was an understatement. She tried to be as nice and considerate towards them as possible to give the best impression about her that she could. And she was quite pleased with herself to see that these women admired her kindness, her class and this petit quelque chose that made her look so special. They could not tell exactly what it was but something had definitely changed with her, maybe her self-confidence or humility. Plus, she was wearing _pants_. Something that the _old_ Blair Waldorf would have never done.

When she approached Serena's office, she saw from a distance a golden model-like young woman waiting with two coffees in her hands, peeking at every corners to spot her coming. Serena seemed quite impatient but as she turned her head in Blair's direction she smiled widely and ran towards her, letting out a joyful cry. The two best friends hugged each other tightly, long enough for people to stare at them weirdly but they did not even notice, too happy for that. They had seen each other a few weeks before, but they were so attached to one another, like two sisters who had shared all the experiences, disappointments, happy moments together, that being together again was an utter pleasure. When they finally released their embrace they were both crying.

« B! It's wonderful to see you here, in New-York! How do you feel about that? » asked Serena overexcited.

« Well… I don't really know… I thought I would feel like … the odd man out, you know, after three years. But actually... I feel pretty like home, and above all I am so glad to see my family and all my old friends » she giggled.

« Same here! Everyone has been waiting for you for days, we're all so excited to have you for two weeks! And of course page six has been dedicating a whole article to you, every day for at least ten days. New-York itself has seemed to be talking about the imminent arrival of Lady-Blair-Stevenson-to-be! » teased Serena.

« Few months left and my fairytale will finally become reality! I am so excited S to buy one of my wedding dresses with you, you have no idea! The appointment with Vera Wang is Monday, you need to clear your agenda for this day because I want to spend my whole day with you! » Serena was sure there were stars in Blair's eyes when she said that and it made her even more pleased.

« Don't worry, I have warned everyone at work, so… I've got two entire weeks with you because I negotiated to work at home! It's going to mess up Dan's schedule but I like the idea » She laughed at the thought of the writer being disturbed by his messy wife working on her laptop and singing meanwhile.

« How is he by the way? Still in his "tormented writer" period or syndrome of the blank page? » she teased.

« In fact… neither. He told me a few days ago that he hoped to publish a collection of thirteen short stories revolving around the impact of love in the life of two lovers » Serena explained.

« Wow Dan Humphrey _is_ in a period of tormented writing, but it seems that you have married a new Maupassant or Musset, congrats! » she joked.

« Stop it! I am sure you'll love it, just as you always liked his previous novels! » replied Serena happily as her cell phone rang twice. She deleted the first text without reading it when she saw that it was from Gossip Girl and immediately read Dan's.

**Hey! I no u r w/ B but remember Dner 2night w/ Smit. Say hi, c u**

« Oh crap! I forgot to tell you, tonight we go to the restaurant with Dan's editor and his wife, so I'd better go home and get prepared. I'm sorry to shorten our time together but I'll make it up to you, I promise! » exclaimed her best friend, smiling apologetically.

« I wouldn't miss it if I were you » she smirked, « Just be ready for a girl day tomorrow, I'll take you shopping so that we can _talk_ properly about our lives, two hours is simply _not enough_!»

« We have a deal then! » Serena chuckled at Blair's perfect imitation of Cyrus. They hugged and each one went her own way.

Now she had to get psychologically prepared for a whole night with her mother, Cyrus and her artist wannabe step-brother, Aaron. Who said the family is the place to stay together? He or she had probably no idea that the Waldorf-Roses existed!

* * *

**A/N: I wish you liked this filler chapter -sorry!!!- next ones will be Blairless or Chuckless, not that I like seeing them apart but I need to put some things in place before they interact again. And thanks for your reviews, story alert/favorite, I really appreciate!**


	5. A simple twist of fate

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for the mistakes you'll find.:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Blair is back in NYC for two weeks after three years spent in France, in order to organize her marriage. She's become a bit of a it-girl/fashionista in Europe and her popularity quite impresses Manhattan's elite. Nevertheless she does not really reign over the Upper East Side so she hopes her stay will allow her to get her throne back in people's mind. She is still Serena's best friend who had married Dan.**

* * *

_May 17__th__ 2017, "The Auction"._

As he stepped out of the restaurant where he had just had a business lunch, Chuck Bass could only think about his misfortune. The weather this afternoon was lovely and particularly warm. Most women had gotten dressed consequently and were wearing, for the first time this season, their summer skirts and dresses. If he had not to go back at his office for an important meeting with his publicists, he would have rather strolled around the Fifth avenue and Central Park to enjoy the sight of bare feminine skin and legs. Feminine flesh was so much more entertaining than damn publicists. He was seriously considering the prospect of such an afternoon, however a little pat on the shoulder got him out his daydream.

« Well Mr. Bass, I have to admit that it's always a pleasure doing business with you! You really know how to receive a customer. The choice of this restaurant was very well indeed, and you know how much I attach importance to the way customers are taken charge of! » said Mr. Briar cheerfully.

« And you haven't seen everything yet my dear Mr. Briar! I am known simply as the best business partner in New-York; let me show you a bit of the way a Bass treats his guest » he teased.

At the same moment, his well-known and recognizable limo stopped in front of them. Arthur, the devoted driver for years, opened the door and urged Mr. Briar to get in.

« Oh Mr. Bass, this is so nice of you to offer to drive me back at my office, but honestly you will make a detour. I will take a c… »

« A cab? No way! I swore I would show you how I care about my trading partners, don't protest and get in; I insist sir! »

« Well, I guess I have no choice » joked Mr. Briar

As he followed his guest inside his limo, he did not notice that this very moment, joking on the sidewalk, was the one he has been longing for, for half a decade.

---

The limo was caught in the traffic so he called his secretary to delay his appointment. He hated being late at any meeting or conference, business was business and it was more important than anything else. But he looked at the bright side of the situation: he was taking the ride in Mr. Briar's company, whom he quite liked. Not that Chuck Bass could really _like_ someone, especially a customer, but he respected the Frenchman.

Mr. Briar was one of the rare men who find favor with Chuck, because he represented a kind of gentleman the Upper East Side's notorious playboy would have craved to be in another life. A good-looking thirty-year old man, married to a pretty woman who had given him two adorable children from what he had heard. He was as clueless to understand how a child could be described as adorable -children were troublemakers, troublesome and always yelling- as he was perfectly aware of what a pretty woman means -fine features, shiny hair, sparkling eyes, fleshy lips, curvy body- after all he was always surrounded by beautiful ones.

But he was far more interested in Mr. Briar's career than in his family. As far as he knew, Olivier Briar was a very different person in business and in private. At work the Frenchman was straightforward, uncompromising and adamant, but every time he attended the same gala or business lunch as Chuck, he was a colorful character, a talkative and jovial man. He was from a very affluent and aristocratic French family and had attended law school in Paris and Cambridge. Shortly after his graduation, he had been hired in an important law firm and one year later he already had a high position in one of the best-known private practice law firm, the cabinet Lefèbvre. He had worked two years in Paris first, then four years in London, one other year in Paris and now it's a been a year since he had taken up office in New-York. He wasn't fully part of the Upper East Side's elite because he was a foreigner, but in a year he had quite well integrated Manhattan's high society. Chuck had always wondered if two years ago, during his "transition year", Olivier Briar had…

But Chuck did not follow his thoughts through their conclusion. Firstly he did not want to even think about _that_ now, and secondly his cell phone vibrated at the same instant in his pocket, letting him know he had received a new text. He glanced at his watch and frowned. He should have guessed without knowing what time it was. It was always around lunch time that _she_ sent her messages, and right now it was annoying him more than anything else. He swept her away from his mind and paid attention to what was saying his guest, not even looking at the text.

---

« So Mr. Bass, the day after tomorrow is D-day, isn't it? Looking forward to be Wednesday at your party? » teased Olivier Briar

« I've never understood why it's such a big deal turning a year older, you know. What's the point of celebrating a _birthday _while you're just sinking inches further into your grave? I don't need people reminding me I'm getting older, I'd rather pretend time doesn't affect me so that I can keep on seducing and stay a confirmed single man, you know, just like a romantic male lead, without the romantic part » he smirked.

Mr. Briar burst out laughing, he did not expect the youngest magnate of the world to give such a speech. Well, only concerning the grave thing… In spite of his recent relationship, Chuck's womanizer reputation hadn't faded. Women were still trying to catch his eyes, hoping they would be lucky enough to remain under the spotlights after a quick break-up.

« I can't utterly disagree; that's kind of true, getting older can be a little depressing at times! But fortunately for you, you're going to be only 26, you have a lifetime straight ahead! Besides you get a little worked up if I dare say it » Chuck looked at him confused.

« Well, all the women in the world and especially in New-York have almost lost faith since you're seeing Miss Hogan! » he exclaimed.

Chuck smirked once again at the statement, women would always hope when it concerned _Chuck Bass_. Being with someone for several months didn't mean that it was serious for him. It only meant that she wasn't such a bore to him, and sufficiently hard-working, popular, stable and pretty to be good for his image. He saw the Frenchman was hesitating to ask him something so he just waited. Olivier Briar knew him good enough to know that he was like a bear with a sore head. He liked honesty from people and he was kind of immune to hurtful comments.

« Well sir, I don't want to seem indiscreet and I should probably mind my own business, but…it seems pretty serious with her. Six months isn't it? » he dared to ask weakly.

Chuck was taken aback, that wasn't something he expected! He had to keep quiet, nothing could be said about that. He might accidentaly reveal that he didn't mind her, which would ruin all his efforts to improve his image, or on the contrary led the man to think that he truly cared about her and then he wouldn't get her off of his back. So he plastered a smile that let believe Olivier Briar he was right. Taking it as an encouragement, he kept going.

« So, here you are sir, settling down! Now that you seem to have found your woman it's time to think about breeding children and honoring the familial traditions. You know, all… »

If Chuck had been caught by surprise by the previous question, at this very moment he could be described as…panicked. There's was no way he could let the man continue his speech.

« …all this talk about how you have to be richer than your parents -just a way to perpuate the power and the greatness of your family name if you ask me- and how... »

A painful speech that actually rang a bell… He definitely had to find _very _quickly a way to get out of this trap.

« …and how your children must be raised exactly like you've been. You know what I mean, "kids should attend the same school, same college as you, they should only be friends with your friends' children"..., as if familial old traditions had already taken the decisions for you! For instance, don't you think it's old-fashion and confusing to name your children after their grand-parents, who had themselves been named after their own… »

Chuck could not allow himself to hear any other word uttered by the Frenchman, that was too unbearable. He didn't want to be reminded of that night. So he rushed to change the subject of the conversation.

« I assume I will see you and your lovely wife at the party? » he blurted out hurriedly, a fake smile on face.

Mr. Briar was a little surprised by the question which had come out of the blue, but he did not really mind, Chuck was probably fed up with these elite's bullshits too.

« Absolutely, we wouldn't miss it under no circumstances! Your sister had sent the invitation for a while now and my wife keeps talking about that; in her bridge club it's her friends' favorite subject for weeks! In everyone's mind this party is going to be the event of the year » The Frenchman laughed at the thought of his wife gossiping on Chuck Bass with her friends, all of them in their early thirties but already too old for him!

« My sister is far too involved in the party, I barely have something to say concerning the dishes, the guests, the decoration... she is organizing it from A to Z. I think it's too much, there're people for this kind of work, but I don't want to annoy her. So I let her do whatever she wants; after all, if she likes doing it I'm not the one who will prevent her from having fun » he replied, feigning extreme annoyance.

« I'm sure she will have planned everything perfectly -it has to- all the Upper East Side will be attending Chuck Bass's birthday party! » said Olivier Briar cheerfully

_Almost all the Upper East Side, almost…_

_Hey man pull yourself together, don't be pathetic, you haven't been spayed! Just forget about it, erase it from your mind, you're Chuck Bass!_

He was struggling with himself to remain calm and tried as best as he could to put his thoughts aside, there was no way Mr. Briar found out that he was sort of freaking out. At that moment, he desperately needed the ride to end, it was becoming an ordeal for him. As soon as he would be in his office he would drink a scotch, yeah that would be good for him, a double scotch and his worries would fade away…for a while at least.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all had a very good time for Christmas with your families because I had!**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked your reviews, thank you for sending them! Be patient please, Blair and Chuck have personal issues to deal with before they meet again. Cheers!**


	6. Expect the unexpected

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended. FRom this chapter forward will be mentionned the family of the Count of Somerset. This family does exist in real life but I'm not related to them, I have invented one for this story and no offence is intended to the real one.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Chuck has a business lunch with a French company lawyer who works in Manhattan for a year now, Mr Briar. He seems to like the Frenchman and to be intrigued by him because of something still unclear. He invited him to his 26th birthday party organized by Serena, which he will attend to with his girlfriend. In the eyes of the Upper East Society it seems pretty serious but Chuck neither confirms nor denies.**

* * *

_May 15__th__ 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Blair let out a sigh of pleasure. She was so used to take a shower in Paris that she had almost forgotten how relaxing a bubble bath was. Warm water and smooth soap bubbles, exactly the sort of recipe she needed to evacuate her frustration: the Waldorf-Roses dinner had been a total disaster. Eleanor Waldorf had hardly said a nice word to her daughter. She had spent the night criticizing Blair's wedding organization, pointing out every single wrong detail. The announcements were common and gaudy, the menu was not coherent, the guests' list was incomplete or included undesirable people, and the groom's mother did not get along with Eleanor. And if it had not been enough, she had had to endure Cyrus's jokes which had been very clumsy, her step-brother had been as boring as ever, talking about his stupid and inartistic work with that Vanessa Abrams, and the dinner had lasted much too long.

But fortunately her bath was restful, and the thought of spending this entire day with Serena got her excited and happy: they had plenty to say to each other. Her mind was so focused on her plans of the day that the previous night was only a remote memory when she got out of her bath.

---

Like in the good old days, Blair and Serena spent all the morning shopping at Bergdorf, trying on every skirt, dress, blouse… they liked. And as it was the first time for three years they were going shopping together in New-York, they left the department store loaded down. It was so cumbersome that Serena got her driver to take their bags at her loft. Once free of their new purchases, the two best friends went to a Japanese restaurant on the Fifth avenue, and since the speed they were eating at, going shopping had obviously given them a huge appetite! After a few minutes spent quietly to feed their stomachs, Serena broke the silence.

« So B, since you're here we have talked about everything that could possibly be said about my life and your return, but you haven't said a word about Alexander yet. So, how is he going? » asked Serena eagerly. Alexander, her _fiancé_.

« He's great, though he has a lot of work. And he is as excited as me about the wedding; he already introduces me as his wife you know. It feels so good to be loved and desired! » she beamed with pleasure.

« I'm so happy for you, you deserve this more than anyone else. After all what you've been through, it's only right and proper » Serena eyed her a bit worriedly but went on, changing the subject of the conversation

« By the way, why did you come alone? Two weeks is quite a long time »

« Alexander is a workaholic and since he has to agree an important contract... And I actually prefer to do this trip on my own, you know, doing a sort of pilgrimage » replied Blair matter-of-factly.

« Wow I didn't know you were turning nun! A pilgrimage, is that all?! » mocked Serena gently. She rolled her eyes.

« Stop making fun of me Serena, you know what I mean! Since my childhood I've always thought I would go to Yale, marry Nathaniel Archibald and spend the rest of my life with him in New-York… »

« This prospect is over for years, that's for sure! » cut her friend ironically while she glared but kept going.

« Look at me now! I _have been_ to Yale but I am about to marry a British Lord and live in France! In a certain way, I have to draw a line under New-York before I embark on married life »

« I don't know what is worse: you being a nun or you philosophizing? » teased Serena, and for once she did not roll her eyes but chuckled.

« I'm going to tell you which one is worse » she began to say, leaning forward as if she was confessing a secret.

« You have to fear "Blair missing her fiancé" the most, because you know what I am capable of when I'm in a bad mood! » she whispered threateningly.

The two friends laughed loudly because they both knew what Blair could do, Georgina Sparks had learnt it to her cost!

---

After lunch, the two of them spent the afternoon at the MET and rambling in Central Park, talking about Blair's life. The more she answered Serena's questions, the more her friend asked new ones. She was eager to talk endlessly about Alexander, the wedding, the honeymoon... because it reminded her of her real life fairytale.

She had first met Alexander George IV Stevenson -the grandson of the Count of Somerset- at a party thrown in Deauville during spring 2015. She was seeking solace and he was kind, smart and good-looking. Their mutual respect and friendship naturally had developed into love and they were now about to married.

Since the beginning she had known that their love affair was serious, and when he had said he loved her -confessing it had been love at first sight for him- it had triggered something in her. They had settled shortly after in a penthouse near the Champs-Elysées and taken their time to make things work out properly: between their successful careers and their love they had built a strong relationship. One year and a half later, he had proposed to her and she hadn't hesitated a mere second, she could only see her living happily ever after with him.

They grudgingly left each other at the end of the afternoon, their plans for the evening being contradictory. Serena had to be with Dan at the Palace Hotel at seven for the weekly dinner of the Van der Woodsen-Bass family. No need to mention that she did not consider going with them. She wanted to have dinner with Nate and his new girlfriend but they had already planned to go to the opera.

So she instead spent the night with her other pals, Penelope, Hazel, Nelly and Isabel. She had invited them at her engagement party to re-form her clique two months before, her plans ready to fall in the place when she would be in New-York. Not that she had been particularly eager to catch up with them, but as far as she was concerned, this situation would benefit both sides. Indeed, a real Queen needed her personal army, and the girls wanted to belong to the most popular circle.

And who was she? Just the most popular and respected young girl in Manhattan at the moment.

---

_Two days later, Blair's penthouse._

« Serena let's go! » Blair ordered. She was getting impatient at her best friend, the appointment was at ten but Serena did not seem to remember

« I've been waiting for long enough for this morning to come, do not screw it up because you need to talk to my mom, that's what a cell phone is for! »

« I'm coming! Seriously B, no need to freak out, we'll be on time at Vera Wang's » said Serena, trying to reassure her friend as they walked in the elevator.

« I hope so, because even we're late for only a minute, I'll rip your head off » she threatened.

« You should relax, Vera Wang will devote her entire day to you if it's necessary » her friend smiled softly but it did not calm her fears.

During the journey Serena made conversation almost alone, babbling on about Eleanor. When she finally cut in on, the golden young woman was taken aback, her friend had not been able to reel off two sentences since they got in the car.

« Serena, could you stop talking about my mom please? I had to bear her yesterday from 9am to 9pm non-stop and it got me a headache, so now I'd like to have an Eleanor-free day as much as possible, uh? »

« Don't be too hard on her, you know you're her only daughter, she wants your wedding to be perfect, she's just trying to help » pleaded Serena.

« I'm not only refering to you chattering with Eleanor about _her_ plans for _my_ wedding S. What pisses me off the most is that you two talk about that party while I'm with you » she said in a cutting voice, her eyes shooting daggers.

Serena was speechless. She didn't thought she had bothered Blair, she had been very discreet about the party. Blair didn't allow her to find a decent excuse as she carried on.

« Fortunately for you, I've become a master in the art of hearing and keeping in mind the only things I want to » she snapped.

Serena opened her mouth to apologize but she was saved by the bell: the car stopped at the same moment. Blair smiled again and as she got off the car she had already forgotten all about her mother and the party.

---

The time at Vera Wang's passed at top speed, the girls had so much fun that it took longer than expected. Some salads from Serena's favorite Italian restaurant in Little Italy were delivered during lunch time, so that the fitting wasn't really interrupted.

Blair was in seventh heaven. Vera Wang had indeed designed five dresses for her but they're not _finished_, she would have the last word concerning each one and would in the end choose the one to wear. She tried them on one after the other so that the dressmakers could alter them to measure. She was in the same time debating with Serena and the fashion designer whether a bow, some lace or ribbons should be added to the dress here and there.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. This fifth and last dress was definitely amazing, her favorite with the second one. She was facing a dilemma: which one should she wear for the ceremony? She had absolutely no idea, but maybe if she wore it with the veil, she would see the bride she would exactly be if she chose that dress and she could compare with the second one. She urged one of the dressmaker to get the headband Serena and Vera Wang were choosing, and to fix the veil on it in order to try it on.

The dressmaker hurried to do what she had asked her to, too afraid to be yelled at. While the fair-haired woman was fussing around the best friend and the designer, Blair took a step forward to be closer to the window. She looked at the people in the avenue, amused to see them stressed by their daily lives whereas she was there, delighted to choose her wedding gown. Those two working girls talking while sipping coffee, the bald man obviously late as he was running, this old woman eating her hot-dog, and what about that limo driver…

Blair froze instantaneously. Shining black limo. Arthur.

_NO._

That was impossible. She felt her heart immediately racing. Her blood was running through her entire body in a record time, so fast that it hurt her temples. She looked up slowly and the Earth stopped turning.

---

Blair Waldorf was a bitch. That was an acknowledged fact.

Life was cruel. That was Blair's observation.

Here he was. _Him_. Her worst nightmare was standing across the street, talking to someone. She couldn't even say if it was a man or a woman, her mind was entirely focused on the manly frame she knew oh so well. Or the part of her mind that was left, because the Earth could be quaking and she wouldn't notice it. She was oblivious to everything happening around her, except to her heart hammering in her chest and his figure. Numbness had completely seized her, paralyzing her on the spot. Nothing else mattered at that instant except him. Because despite the distance there was no doubt it was him: broad-shouldered, having class, charismatic bearing but a nonchalant posture, tufts of hair, and of course the trademark smirk.

She did not stare at him more than thirty seconds, he soon rushed in to his limo, oblivious to her. As the limo went away, she became aware of the wave of nausea spreading slowly through her body. Her sight became slightly blurred and her ears began to buzz. Soon enough her head was spinning, she felt like she was in a boat during a storm. What was happening to her? That's when her lungs writhed in pain, asking for air. She held her hand to her throat. The last thing she knew was that _Chuck Bass_ had made her gasp, then everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!! I hope you guys had a New Year's Eve celebration as joyful as mine! **

**So in this chapter Blair saw Chuck again! I know it was a bit weird concerning the timing, but it was necessary to understand what her current life is like, and what she has to do in NY, but some C/B "action" was needed! Now only time will tell you what will happen, but I promise next chapters are more interesting than this one! Thanks again for your reviews!**


	7. Good luck Chuck

******This chapter hasn't been beta-ed, sorry for the mistakes you may find.:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original plot or characters, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Blair is back in NY. She spends most of her time shopping and catching up with Serena, but she also gathers her friends of her clique. She also works closely with her mother on the organization of her wedding -with the grandson of the Count of Somerset- but they often disagree. Later, during the fitting at Vera Wang's, she catches a fleeting glimpse of Chuck by chance, while he is leaving the restaurant with Mr. Briar, but he is oblivious to her. She faints at his sight.**

* * *

_May 17__th__ 2017, Chuck's office._

Chuck looked down at his glass. His scotch was rippling with the light, giving it a wonderful auburn shade. He swallowed the last gulp. He definitely needed some more after the tough afternoon he had: Mr. Briar and his speech first, and then the publicists. Fortunately the business meeting had finished for a few minutes, but the negotiations had been fierce.

« Amanda! » he called for his secretary.

He heard her walking hurriedly to his office. She opened the door quite violently. He might have talked harshly for her to look at him worriedly, but he did not give a damn.

« Yes sir? »

« Bring me a new glass of scotch » he ordered

« Of course Mr. Bass » she replied obediently. She hastened to take his glass and pour some scotch in it, surprised that he had called her for this task.

« Anything else I can do for you? »

« Has anyone called during the afternoon? » She took her palm out of her pocket and began to report to her boss on everything.

« Mr. Blake's assistant called at 3:45 to let you know that the plans for the new eco-resort in South Africa had been finished. He wanted to show you... »

« Call him and make an appointment before the end of the week » he cut, not even looking at her. She took note and went on.

« Mr. Xing called too, at 4:20, he wanted to inform you they had taken proceedings. A detailed report will be sent next Monday »

« Good thing. Anyone else? » he asked at random.

« Miss Hogan called twice as she did not reach you on your cell phone » she said.

He frowned.

« At 3:05 to apologize for not giving news at lunch, and fifteen minutes ago »

« What for? » he asked annoyed.

« Inviting you at the Palace restaurant at 7:30 » She looked at him.

It was obvious she was ill-at-ease, she didn't know how to carry on: she wasn't neither a sexologist nor a good adviser when it came to relationship, but a secretary!

« Well?» he asked impatiently, he hated people beating around the bush.

« She said you've been distant these past few days and an intimate night would be good » she replied sheepishly in one go.

« Thanks Amanda » he said, gesturing to her to leave him.

So she wasn't the one who sent the text. Who else could it be? Serena? She usually called in the evening, plus he had seen her at the Van der Woodsen-Bass dinner and she had bored him to death with all the details of his party. Nate? He had brunch with him the day before and his best friend never called at lunch. Bart, Lily or Eric? Same excuse than for Serena.

Out of curiosity, he turned on his cell to check who the hell had sent that effing text. Surprisingly, the idea that it could be _her_ had never crossed his mind. He read carefully and his jaw dropped.

---

**Spotted: Our former Queen B on cloud nine, obviously very busy with the royal wedding's preparations, the Upper East Side at her feet. Doesn't seem enough to calm down Lady B, our national Queen has oddly fainted during the wedding gown fitting! Has she lied about her gorgeous measurements? Do I foresee a bun in the oven? Or has she simply seen… a ghost from her past? Tell me what you know, there's obviously more to it than meet the eyes! Until next time, you know you love me…**

**Xoxo ****Gossip girl.**

Few pictures had been added but in spite of the poor quality they spoke for themselves: Blair roaring with laughter with Serena, trying on wedding gowns and bossing around the string of dressmakers; Blair almost flattening herself against the window, paler than her gown; Blair lying on the floor, unconscious, surrounded by everyone. Chuck stared numbly at the screen, taken aback by the post. He didn't know why, but it really upset him. He already knew that Blair was coming to New-York to deal with the last details of her wedding -thanks to the chatter "Serena" box- and he had caught a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend the day of her arrival, gossip girl had sent a text to notify the reunion of the two best friends. So, what caused him to be _that_ annoyed?

He scrolled up the pictures to the first ones. A lump formed in his throat. Blair looked as happy as she used to be with him, but this time it was because of someone else. Because of a stupid British Lord. It sickened him not to be the man who made her so happy, this very man who would marry her in September, the one who would get her pregnant, the one who would see every morning and every night her angelic face. She had sworn to be _his_ forever, she had promised she would never leave him! After his father's car accident the Van der Bass had had a tough time, but she had been there for him, she had said whatever he would have to go through she would be there for him, she had said she would stand by him through anything. She had confessed her _love_. What was it, hot air?

Well, he actually knew _why_ he was upset. But it wasn't the only reason. He scrutinized her on the last but one photo. Blair seemed to be more dead than alive. It was really strange how she looked, both scared to death and flabbergasted. And then she had fainted… He read again the post. This bitch was so unscrupulous! Wrong measurements or an unofficial pregnancy? Bullshit he'd rather say. He hadn't seen Blair for five years but according to the posts she was as beautiful. And she would never be pregnant before her wedding, it would be extremely disgraceful to her, totally unAudreylike. Besides, she had had a pregnancy scare during eleventh grade and she had vowed to never be worried about that again, so she had been on the pill ever since.

There's definitely something frightening or astonishing that had caused her to faint, but what? "A ghost from her past" supposed Gossip girl. He had a weird feeling about that, he _had_ to know what had happened. God, that was so nerve-racking! He paced up and down his office, trying to find an answer, his annoyance not really helpful in the process.

_A ghost from the past, a ghost from the past, a ghost…_

He suddenly froze. It occurred to him that maybe… it was highly_ improbable_, and yet not impossible…It would have been such a lucky combination of circumstances… No hasty conclusion, he had to get to the bottom of it. He remembered clearly what Serena had said during the familial dinner, she had "an appointment with Blair at Vera Wang's on Monday". He walked hastily to the door of his office which he opened as violently as his secretary had few minutes earlier. She jumped up in her armchair, surprised to see her boss coming to her.

« Give me the address of Vera Wang's store in Manhattan » he said. She looked at him in disbelief.

« Now! » he ordered.

The poor woman drummed her fingers on the keyboard quickly, wondering what's eating him this day. The _wedding gowns_ designer?

« At the corner between the 5th avenue and the 55th, it's almost facing the Auction, the restaurant where you had lunch today »

For the first time since she had been hired, he gave her smile.

« Thanks Amanda, you did a great job today, you should go home »

It didn't need any coaxing to get her to go. It was her second "first time" and within the same day: for once she would leave before him.

---

Chuck hadn't been that excited for months. He just couldn't believe it. The text had been sent by Gossip girl no more than ten minutes after he had left the restaurant. And Blair was meanwhile doing the fitting in the opposite store. She _must_ have seen him on the sidewalk. She had fainted because of him. _He_ was the ghost of her past.

He was gloating: she claimed to Serena she hadn't seen any picture or heard anything about him since the break-up, if she had reacted that way it obviously meant something! She still had feelings for him, that was the only explanation. He would find a way to get to her. They were inevitable, he knew it.

Chuck and Blair.

Blair and Chuck.

He suddenly recalled Nate had said after her engagement party that she was still extremely resentful towards him. Even after five years she could not bear people alluding to him. The opposite of love wasn't scorn or hatred, it was indifference. She obviously didn't feel for him what he wanted her to, or what he thought she did a moment ago, but that was a beginning. Love and hatred were always linked -especially in Blair's case- and if he could only manipulate Serena and Nate well enough, they could hint at him. If the mere sight of him had caused her to faint, she would inevitably react! He would then just have to talk her into reconsidering her decision. If she had been so moved after seeing him it meant that she wasn't over him, that there were still hopes for them. Everything would be in its place, no more wedding or...

_The wedding._

He was immediately floored. They weren't in high school anymore. She was no longer strutting about with toyboys to make him jealous. It was serious this time. She was engaged. She had bought a wedding gown. She had settled with her fiancé for a long time. She had moved house abroad for four years. She had been very clear. She had avoided him as she had said, she had left for good.

How could he have been that moron? He knew what she had planned for her stay and meeting him wasn't on her to do list. His birthday party was the event of the month, all the Upper East Side would attend it and still, she would remain alone at her home. There'd be hundreds of people, all her acquaintances -friends and followers- would be there, but as stubborn as she was she wouldn't deign to show up. For sure she had been shocked to see him, but he was very unlikely to come close to her. She had a sort of anti-Chuck radar and there's no way she would let him come near her, she had proved it several times. She had erased him from her life, no matter what he had tried she had always outrun him. She wouldn't destroy a five year work for a glance, would she?

_Here we go again. Doubt._

He was no longer neither excited nor pleased. He was just lost and mad. Lost because he knew her better than anyone else and yet he wasn't able to put a finger on what she'd been wanting and playing for five years. Mad because she was Blair Waldorf and he didn't know what to _do_ or _think. _He was downright pathetic to try to understand her whereas he shouldn't give a fucking damn, but she was driving him insane. Again. He felt the same anger as back then. He threw away his cell, furious at himself. He had sworn to behave, he wasn't supposed to lose his self-control, he was Chuck Bass!

_Damn it. Shit. Fucking hell. Bitch._

He could have sworn much longer but he needed more than anything else to get rid of his frustration both physically _and_ mentally. Fast. He did something he hadn't for what seemed like months. He smoked hasch -he had always thought it got a softer high than marijuana- and savored it as much as he could. When he was sufficiently numb, he picked up his phone and left his office. So she was waiting for him at the Palace? That was a good thing, he could get easily drunk and the journey back to his suit wouldn't be long. She thought he had been distant these past few days? Another good thing, he would screw her long enough so that she would be happy and let loose. And actually boozing and sex were the entertainment he needed to keep himself away from useless cogitation. He had to stand back from things. He had little time to act but he couldn't allow himself to mix up haste and efficiency.

---

The employees of the New-York Palace Hotel, whether they had been hired for a long time or not, had all learnt to decipher the attitudes and facial expressions of the Bass men, and to adopt the suitable behavior towards them in every case. That's why they kept quiet and looked at the floor when Mr. Bass _Junior _entered the hotel in the evening. He was walking so nonchalantly that it was almost apathetic. He had obviously consumed some illicit substance but this would remain off-the-record. Despite his lazy gait they clearly figured out he was pissed off: his eyes were as dark as coal and it was never a good thing. No one in the lobby dared to talk to him, and as he took the elevator they all sighed in relief, no scene on the programme.

Half an hour later Chuck was on his way to the restaurant. He had taken a shower and changed clothes, and it had done him good. His listlessness was slowly vanishing, however his eyes were still giving away his irritation. He went through the lobby hastily, without even nodding to the staff members who greeted him. He wanted to get rid of the dinner as quickly as possible because it wasn't the kind of things that helped him at times like these. He went past the restaurant's reception and headed towards his usual table but stopped instantaneously. He narrowed his eyes and peered at it.

No, he wasn't hallucinating. A family was having dinner at _his _table. Extremely annoyed, he turned round to face the manager of the Palace Restaurant who spoke first.

« Good evening Mr. Bass. I regret to tell you that tonight you are not having dinner at your table but at the back of the restaurant, in the Spring Lounge. Miss Hogan told us it had to be more intimate than usual »

He nodded slowly, slightly taken aback. The man enjoined him to follow and led him to the lounge, which had been cleared except for their table. As soon as he went past the doorstep, the manager closed the doors behind him. He had thought he would have to endure a romantic candlelit dinner, but in fact the "intimate dinner" was a usual one -she was waiting for him while sipping her gin martini, a scotch had already been ordered for him- only there were the two of them in the room.

« Charles! » she exclaimed as she got up from her chair. She was wearing a very short pink dress with a plunging neckline.

He couldn't help but smirk. He had gone about it the right way. Not only he had chosen a gorgeous and sex-addicted woman, but also she was smarter and wittier than his usual conquests. Of course she was often a bore for him -like every other one- but at times she could be a pleasant and entertaining company, she knew he didn't like sentimental, fluffy and clingy women. She looked at him with her lustful blue eyes. She grinned widely and kissed his lips hungrily, pressing her body firmly against his, wanting to give him an "appetite". All he needed. His night was definitely better than expected. No more thinking, just enjoying. Thinking would be for the day after, he had to regain his strength first.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you appreciated it! Next chapter will be the last Chuckless one, in 2 chapters they will indeed meet each other again! I just want to show how they cope now they aren't oblivious to each other and what they plan... **

**Thanks a lot to all of you for taking time to review, I am very glad to read the feedbacks, that's always flattering!**


	8. Out of the past

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Chuck learns that Blair saw him leaving the restaurant with Olivier Briar by a Gossip Girl post. He's at first beside himself with joy to know he caused her to faint and plans to win her back. But he soon realizes the rules aren't the same as before, Blair has erased from his life, she is now engaged and it seemed really serious. The thought of losing her forever drives him completely mad and he decides to drown his sorrows in drink before deciding of a plan.**

* * *

_May 17__th__ 2017, Vera Wang's boutique._

Blair was feeling uncomfortable and dizzy. Darkness was surrounding her. It was unsteady as if dark smoke was spiraling upwards and the background noise was muffled. She tried to remember how she landed there while the noises became progressively distinct and sounded in fact like voices.

« She seems to be raving » said a first voice.

« Come on B, wake up! Everything's fine down here, just open your eyes » said a second one which sounded familiar.

_Serena. _

« The gown might have been too tight don't you think? » ventured to say someone else.

_A gown? _

_Oh no. The fitting. Chuck._

She was suddenly thinking very clearly, remembering what had just happened. Her eyes fluttered open and she straightened up, breathing heavily. Serena, Vera Wang and the dressmakers were surrounding her, looking very anxious.

« Blair are you alright? » asked her best friend worriedly after a few seconds, when she was breathing almost normally again.

« Yes, sure. Just a moment of deficiency you know » she answered, trying to put a fake smile on her face.

No she wasn't alright, her head was full of Chuck's image on the pavement. She _had_ to quit this store very quickly. She was utterly shocked. She absolutely didn't think that she would see him again, especially in such a situation! She was extremely angry, he had quite the nerve to show his face _now_, when everything in her life was so perfect. And she couldn't help but be mesmerized, he was so charismatic!

She stood up but her legs gave away. Serena caught her in time, keeping her standing.

« I don't think it is reasonable to walk in your state » said Serena.

« What state? I'm fine, I told you » she snapped.

« B, you gasped and fainted a moment ago » insisted her friend, « You really should wait a little » Everyone in the store nodded.

« Look Serena, I have my hands full with the wedding's organization and I might have overworked. I just want to go home and rest » she pleaded.

No sooner said than done, the two friends left the store without any gown. She said as an excuse that she would choose it after much thought, it was too early to make the right decision. Still worrying about her friend, Serena took her back to the penthouse.

---

_May 17th 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Blair woke up with difficulty at twilight, the Valium still effective. She had taken a nap, but not effortlessly. Serena had driven her back and left grudgingly after a Waldorf meltdown, making Dorota responsible for taking care of her.

She sat on her bed, groggy and lost in thought. _Chuck Bass._ She couldn't believe that the events of the afternoon had occurred. It had been five years since the break-up. _Five years_ she had been avoiding him. _Five years_ she had been doing everything possible to forget him, to bury him in her heart of hearts. She had watched over their paths not to intersect ever again. And it had worked out until now. By an irony of fate she had seen him again, a moment's inattention and he was there one more time! Hopefully he hadn't seemed to see her too, all she needed now was for him to show up, thinking he had still some sort of power over her! She had been taken by surprise that was all. There's nothing to read into it, the "Chuck Bass has still an effect on me" period was over for long.

She laughed nervously, it was no laughing matter but she couldn't help it, she was too nervous. She took her head between her hands, trying to calm down. She stayed motionless, eyes closed, breathing in and out deeply a long time. She pulled herself together, she was ridiculous! She had to keep herself busy, no matter what she was doing she couldn't allow herself to think about the previous encounter. All the current problems about the wedding had been settled with her mother, she hadn't taken any file with her -she was up to date in her work and even ahead of schedule- so she decided to reorganize her closet. She hadn't really taken time to put correctly all her things in it. But it couldn't be helped, the more she tried not to think about him, the more he was firmly rooting in her mind.

All those years her imagination had hounded him, keeping in mind who he really was: an inveterate party animal, alky, womanizer, unstable, untrustworthy with no sense of responsibility. He had no consideration for anyone and remained a self-centered and selfish ass. How could she had once thought he was the embodiment of the prince charming? She had also made up a fixed picture of Chuck and he wasn't _that_ good-looking: his dull hair was too long; his eyes were close-set and not shining -when they were it was only the sign he was still tipsy- his neck was too large and short; his lips were floppy. So much boozing and reluctance for sports had lead him to be bloated and stiff. He was said to have a good dress sense but he often looked too affected in pink shirts, woolen sweaters and bow-ties! But when she had seen him she had been shocked. Indeed, her daydream had eluded her: he didn't have dull hair and his haircut suited him, his neck carried his head perfectly. He was slim and athletic, dressed elegantly and young. On the whole, he was very handsome.

She cursed herself for her fainting -she had only seen him for a few seconds!- but she _knew_ it couldn't have been different. In the past a simple glance set her on fire, a kiss made her lose her self-control. After all this time she had pretended he didn't exist she was seeing him again, as handsome as ever. It was in the nature of things.

_No no no no no! Remember Blair, he's an ass and has no effect on you! _

But still, it was a torture to try not to think about him whereas his thought was haunting her. Her mind was so taken up with this idea that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Realizing that she was more messing up her closet than anything else, she gave up.

---

She reached for her laptop and googled "Charles Bass". She clicked on the wikipedia link and a very long page was displayed before her eyes. She dreaded to scroll it down, worried about what she could read. She didn't want to dig up painful memories but she felt an irrepressible surge of _need_. A need to see him again, to know what had happened to him. The memory of his presence on the pavement was too intriguing.

_It's sheer curiosity, nothing more. I've learnt my lesson!_

She finally looked up. The biography began by a short presentation of Charles Bartholomew Bass and a recent picture of him. She enlarged it. He was getting out his limo, buttoning up his vest and smirking at the camera. He looked gorgeous and dangerously attractive, exactly like she had seen him earlier. Now that she was paying more attention, she noticed that he hadn't really changed since the break-up, but he seemed more manly. He was a young man but he no longer looked youthful. She stared at his onyx eyes. They were as always piercing her soul. They were burning her inside like a fire would consume a forest. He seemed so _real_.

She closed the window, panting.

_It's just a ludicrous picture Blair! _

She cursed herself, she shouldn't have overreacted like she had, there's no point getting into such a state! She regained her composure and started to read the paragraph about his career. After graduating at Princeton he had devoted his time to develop the Victrola franchise. He was now the tycoon of the speakeasy in the world. Six Victrola had opened since 2013: in LA, Vegas, Tokyo, Hong-Kong, London and Paris. Big Bart Bass had really been impressed by his son and had made him his associate within Bass Industries. Chuck was now in charge of the development and management of brand new resorts for eco-tourism, and the construction of eco-friendly buildings. "Bass Junior" as he was often referred to, was very successful.

Blair was smiling. She was glad for Chuck, he had finally won the confidence of his father. But more than that, she was _proud_. He totally deserved his father's attention and respect, he had craved for it for years, and he had proved to Bart that he was worthy of that gift. The next paragraph stopped immediately her reverie.

---

"Chuck bass' sentimental life" was as long as his "professional path". He was described as Manhattan's greatest playboy since adolescence and his best-known conquest were reported: models, actresses, singers… And then she froze. It was there in black and white, her name.

A whole paragraph was dedicated to their relationship. She read it carefully, even though the choice of words and the subjectivity of the author -probably an admirer- was sickening: "only serious relationship he had been in"; "love of his life"; "tumultuous lovers"; "a too demanding love affair"; "dumped in a fit of anger"; "man-eater"; "irrevocable and out of proportion"; "breakdown"; "hit rock bottom"; "couldn't get over it"; "time in the wilderness"…

If she hadn't already cried her eyes out, she would be sobbing. It was a tissue of lies! She had never been a _man-eater_! She had been a loving, faithful and utterly devoted girlfriend whereas he had been a tactless and hurtful boyfriend. She hadn't been too exacting and he hadn't involved himself enough into their relationship. Why was he pitied? He should rather be blamed! He had been the love of her life but he had broken her heart!

But it wasn't the worst. The picture illustrating the paragraph was the last straw that breaks the camel's back. She recognized it at once, it had been taken at New Year's Eve 2011 - 2012. They had been dancing all night and at midnight they had found themselves under the mistletoe. And there, the picture had been taken: the two lovebirds embracing and staring at each other mischievously. He was smirking and she was giggling. Later, someone had _so_ elegantly said they were ''perspiring passion and lust".

She shut violently her laptop. She was dumbfounded, and distracted, and shattered, and seething with anger. She could _feel_ the memory of how hollow and soulless she had been. She had been beyond pain, he had broken her, torn her heart to pieces and there he was now, turning the knife in the wound. She loathed him, she wanted to be unaffected by him. However she couldn't help the attraction she felt for him. She had been seduced and moved at his sight, it had rekindled the dazzle he had always created.

---

After the break-up she had perfected the art of locking the things she didn't want to remember so deep in her mind that it had become part of her subconscious. For more safety she had demanded to all her acquaintances not to hint at Chuck as much as they could, and by the time she had become totally oblivious to anything linked to him. Her efforts were now shattering as all the happy and sad memories were returning into her mind. She felt defenseless but she could not let him affect her again, she had already suffered too much.

She decided to take a walk, she needed a change of scene. She ended up in a random bar where any of her acquaintances wouldn't see her. She drank a few cocktails, listening to the cuckolds, alcoholics or whoever else complaining. It was just repulsive and disgusting to be surrounded by all those rough characters but at least she wasn't brooding about her memories.

She turned off her cell phone, exasperated by the unending calls of Dorota, her mother and Serena. She knew she had to go back to her penthouse sooner or later, but she had to get a grip on herself before going back home. She couldn't allow herself to show them how weak she had been, because Blair Waldorf wasn't weak. Blair Waldorf was pugnacious, strong-willed and successful. Blair Waldorf shouln't, couldn't be affected by the sight of her meaningless ex-ass-boyfriend. Blair Waldorf just wasn't. She had fallen head over heels in love with a gentleman. She was about to have a perfect aristocratic life.

When she was finally soothed a little, she left the bar. She took a cab and desperately repeated over and over those sentences in her mind during the journey, trying to subscribe to the positive ideas she thought they were, persuading herself they're true. If she had been honest with herself, she would have admitted she was deluding herself.

---

« Miss Blair! Where have you been? You've missed dinner with family, Mrs. Rose-Waldorf was worried about you, so as Miss Serena! » the Waldorf' maid reprimanded. Blair rolled her eyes.

« It's fine Dorota, let go will you? » said Blair exasperated as she headed towards the kitchen. As if going out at night was a big deal, it was 11pm! However her mother and stepfather were already fast asleep, she hoped she wouldn't be that stay-at-home at that age!

But now that her maid had pointed it out, she hadn't eaten since lunch and it was never good to skip a meal. She helped herself to fat free fromage frais and ate it silently while Dorota looked on approving. She had to call Serena to reassure her, she didn't want her to look at it closely. As soon as she finished she went to her room and called her friend.

« You really freaked me out today, you know that B?! » said Serena as she picked up her cell at the first ring, « What's up?! »

« Hmmm nothing actually. Just want to tell you I'm okay, no need to freak out because I felt suddenly tired this afternoon » lied Blair, hoping her friend couldn't tell.

« Come on Blair, you disappeared God knows where from 7 to 11! And you want me to believe you're just knackered? » insisted her friend doubtfully.

« Yes I do! I wasn't aware that planning a royal wedding was that exhausting. I think I have amassed too much tension and stress about all that, and during the fitting I realized I was _really_ going to marry Alexander. I admit I have slightly panicked, but a good walk was all I needed. All the doubts I might have had vanished and I'm just relieved » she lied again, at that rate she was going to end up like Pinocchio! But Serena didn't seem to be suspicious.

« Wow, still much of a drama Queen! That was really drastic but I'm glad to hear I don't have to worry! » teased Serena.

« So I suppose you'll be at the loft tomorrow night for dinner, no need to reschedule? » she continued.

« I can't wait to see Nate and his girlfriend, and of course cabbage patch! I'll be there, I promise! » replied Blair, ending the conservation.

She fell asleep immediately after she turned the light off, not aware that she was in fact really drained. Her last thought was that her lies couldn't really be ones if Serena had believed her so easily. She had probably been overdramatic. She had made a fresh start, her little breakdown was mere nostalgia, that was all it was to her.

* * *

**A/N: So in the next chapter they will FINALLY meet again yay, _I_ promise! Any guess about _who_ will trigger everything?**

**And thanks everyone for your reviews -anonymous or not- that's always a pleasure and a great motivation for me. **


	9. A time of Destiny

**This chapter hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original plot or characters, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Blair regains consciousness after seeing Chuck accross the street and she's pretty shaken. She doesn't really know how she feels about it but she ends up doing research about him. It both saddens and makes her happy to know that he has succeeded in his career and that the break-up destroyed him. In the end, she decides that she has no feeling for him but hatred and lets go of her nostalgia to concentrate on her plans.**

* * *

_May 18__th__ 2017, Chuck's office._

Chuck affixed his signature at the bottom of the last page and shut the folder. He sighed. He liked the feeling of the carried out duty, the mixture of bliss and relief to have done what you had to. He always had a great weight off his mind after finishing off a question. He looked at his watch.

12:05

_Just in time._

He picked up the receiver of the telephone and speed dialed his secretary.

« Amanda, tell Arthur to be ready to leave in five minutes » he simply said.

He left his office so quickly that he didn't notice the surprised gaze of his secretary upon him. It was the first time she saw him behaved like this. Charles Bass was known to be conscientious and very involved in his work, just like his father. He was imperturbable, standoffish, cold and his time valuable. But since the day before he was acting weirdly: after lunch he had seemed a little disturbed, had drunk three times more scotch than usual and he had suddenly been super-excited. He had even asked about a wedding gowns store and wanted her out early! And this day was in the continuity, he was live wire, smiling and leaving half an hour early!

She didn't know much about his private life, but she betted the previous romantic night had been great for him to be in such a good mood. And indeed, the dinner with his girlfriend had been beneficial. He had changed his ideas and thought over the best way to make Blair come back to him. And when they would be reunited, he would convince her. He would show her that they belonged together, he would find the words to make her choose him over her groom. Five years ago it hadn't worked out, she had been so hurt and stubborn. But now that she was back in New-York alone, her reaction had awoken his hopes and he would move heaven and earth to change their lives.

---

Arthur drove Chuck to a huge building where many firms were located, including the best-known architecture office in Manhattan. He started a conversation with a security employee, at the third reception desk on the left in the lobby, where his plan began. The conversation itself was pointless, but the choice of the reception desk has been done on purpose: anyone stepping out of the elevator E would automatically see him, and he was just waiting for a certain person to run into him _by chance_. He didn't wait long, a few minutes later he heard the high-pitched voice calling his name.

« Hey Chuck! » He smirked and turned round.

« Hannah! » he said, hugging the chestnut-haired woman.

« What are you doing here? » she asked in disbelief, pulling out of his embrace.

« Well, I had a meeting with the managing director of Veolia, and when you almost hailed me I was complaining about the badge I've been given » he lied. He probably looked genuine as she smiled at him.

« What a stroke of luck! So, what's on your agenda now? » she exclaimed.

« Lunch, I'm starving! » He smiled back at her.

« So am I! Come with me! » she proposed cheerfully.

« Oh unless of course you've already planned something else » she quickly added.

« Nothing's planned, I'd love to spend my lunchtime with you » he replied, smirking.

Hannah was so predictable! His plan was going as expected: she thought their encounter was a sheer coincidence and invited him to have lunch with her; she could be so gullible at times, Chuck never talked to employees directly, his secretary did!

The two of them landed in a French restaurant nearby and he decided to wait a little before putting into action phase B of his plan. While he was listening to Hannah, he was also thinking about Nate. His friend had been lucky to meet her, he could tell she was _the_ one even if they were dating for only four months. The architect was exactly the kind of woman Archibald had always needed: sweet, honest, both composed and eccentric. A Vanessa Abrams n°2 except that she was from a wealthy background. And she was pretty and charming, always a bright smile on her face, sparkling eyes, in a good mood… The snag was the couple was too kind, they were quite naïve and never thought that some people could act on purpose!

As the main course was being served, he thought that it was time. He knew Nate and Hannah were invited for dinner at Serena's the same day and Blair was part of it too. What he also knew was that Hannah hadn't been told about him an Blair. And he counted on this very point.

* * *

_May 18th, Blair's penthouse._

When Blair woke up she was in a good mood. Her night had been soothing, her fears of the day before really seemed to be a little deficiency to her now. But she couldn't be bothered, she was perfect, her life was perfect, her day was going to be perfect. The second phase of her plan was about to begin. People had seen her shopping, catching up with her friends, organizing her wedding. She had titillated them during four days, now it was time to meet them and to lure them into her trap.

First target: the heart of the Upper East Side's women.

She had been organizing for weeks a charity lunch at the Waldorf-Astoria, in her Yale's roommate's honor's, April Ulett. She had bonded with her immediately after the had met for the first time. April was indeed a girlish version of Nate -kind, considerate towards other people, loyal, but also naive and clueless- and her presence comforted Blair, who missed her dear friend, away at Princeton with Chuck. She had tried to put her roommate with her childhood sweetheart, but there had never been any spark between them two.

When April's younger brother had died few months away, finally surrendering to his cystic fibrosis, the Boston native had decided to create a not-for-profit organization, dedicated to the research and the improvement of the hospitalization's conditions for the children. April was the chairwoman of the organization, Blair the patron,and thus, she had suggested a lunch and an auction for fund-raising. It was exactly the kind of events she loved attending to, and more particularly when she had such an important position. It was the perfect occasion to impress, to strike a blow.

Eleanor had agreed to sell a dozen of her unique style dresses at auction, fashion and charity had always gotten well indeed. During the cocktail Blair delivered a tearful speech, showing how much this project was close to her heart and made a cash donation worth 50,000$ so as to begin upping the bidding. All the women enjoyed a lot the auction: truly the dresses were beautiful and as it was in each case a style unlike anything else in the world, the organization earned finally more than 200,000$. Besides, the women had the privilege to be the first ones in all Manhattan -apart from her closest acquaintances- to discuss with Blair Waldorf, whom they thought was sweeter, cheerful and attentive.

Her plan totally fell in the place, she was now the subject of all the conversations. Her involvement in the cause and her nice attitude had pleased all the women beyond her expectations, another public appearance and she would be at the top again. She also took advantage of the lunch to deny all the rumors about her fainting, she was so convincing -and convinced- that everyone was now talking about her cute « emotional fit ».

First target: check.

---

So far Blair's day had been great, but she expected it to get better as she entered Dan and Serena's building. A dinner with her best friend, Brooklyn, Nate and his new girlfriend could only be awesome. The last time she had seen Nate it was for her engagement party and she had realized how much she missed him. Unfortunately Hannah hadn't been able to make it, so she was looking forward to finally meet her. She knocked twice on the door of the Humphrey's loft. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Serena rushing to the door and shouting « Coming! Coming! ». The door opened to reveal a panting Serena with disheveled hair. Blair eyed her suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

« S, please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were » she ordered in a disgust tone. It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes.

« I wasn't doing the nasty thing Blair, it's just that you have a dirty mind! » laughed her friend, letting her in.

Blair scoffed and after hugging her friend she headed towards the couch. She sat and looked at the loft. When they had married, Serena and Dan had both made concessions about their home sweet home. Dan had agreed to settle in the Upper East Side, whereas Serena had accepted to live in a loft similar to the one he used to live in. Of course the decoration was from a much better sort but still, it wasn't glamorous and luxurious as Blair's penthouse.

« Blair, nice to see you » said Dan, looking down at her. She blinked, she hadn't realized he had been standing by her side.

« Humphrey! » she said, wrinkling her nose, more from a habit than in disgust.

After four years spent together at Yale Serena was pleased that they had finally befriended, well, as much as _Dan Humphrey_ and _Blair Waldorf _could be friends! They hugged each other swiftly, the knock at the door cutting short their embrace. Dan opened the door to Nate and Hannah. Blair literally ran to her childhood sweetheart and hugged him tightly.

« Nate! This is so good to see you again! » she exclaimed. He pulled her out of his embrace and smiled at her his trademark bright grin that used to melt her.

« I missed you too Blair! I'm really glad that you're back, Alexander just couldn't keep for himself the most beautiful brunette! » he said genuinely, which made her blush.

« Still a gentleman I see, but you know you can't say this kind of compliments to your ex-girlfriend, especially when the new one is here! » she said laughingly, turning to the little green-eyed woman.

« Hannah I suppose? I'm so happy to finally meet you! » she said in a friendly way.

« Pleasure's all mine, I couldn't bear hearing Nate and Serena talking about you and not knowing you actually! » replied Hannah, flashing her a smile.

The little group of friends moved towards the couches, where they uncorked the champagne and enjoyed the aperitif. While Hannah was talking about her life from her studies to her encounter with Nate, she sized her up. From what she could see, the girl seemed to be the good one for Nate. He was looking at her in this admiring/loving/caring way he had never showed her or Serena or even Vanessa. She appeared to be nice, trustworthy and honest, but obviously clueless.

_Too kind-hearted for this world, they'll end up ruined for taking care of everyone, _thought Blair.

But she had to admit that Hannah was also lovely, even if she was shorter and heavier than her. Her pale complexion combined with her apple eyes and chestnut hair in a bob made her look like a doll. She liked her. It was plain and simple, Blair liked Hannah. She obviously made Nate happy and she wasn't after his money or his name, just in love with him.

---

Dinner was going well, everyone around the table was laughing and catching up, but she had difficulty in joining the ambiance. She had noticed since the beginning that Hannah was a little bit inattentive, but it was getting more evident by the second that something was on her mind. Hannah wasn't paying attention to the conversation and she was waddling on her chair. Blair was wondering what all this was about when a cell phone rang loudly.

« I'm sorry but I need to take this call » said hurriedly Hannah as she got up from her chair.

« Sweetie, can't you ask whoever it is to call later? We're having dinner! » said Nate.

« I can't! It's probably Chuck and I begged him to call tonight, it would be rude to delay the conversation » she replied as she left the dinning room.

Her words immediately cast a chill at the table. Blair stared blankly straight ahead. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't thought of Chuck all day. How the hell did he manage to interfere with her life every time at the most unlikely moment? Nate got her out of her thoughts as he apologized sheepishly.

« I'm sorry B, Hannah isn't… aware of the… rules, you know. But it won't happen again »

She didn't know what to say. As if she could even say something. Her throat was so dry that she wasn't sure she could let a word out of her mouth, so she just shook her head, even not knowing herself what was the meaning.

« Oh my God everyone, I have the most amazing news to tell you! » said happily a tearful Hannah, coming back to her seat.

« Hannah please… » tried to say Nate.

« Remind me in the future to build a temple in praise of Chuck, he's such a wonderful person! » cut his girlfriend.

« He convinced his father to hire me to design the plans of his future hotel in Dubai! I'm so excited! He will make it official at his party, he swore he'd bring the contract for me to sign it!» said Hannah dreamingly.

Everyone around the table was astonished. Was it really happening? Hannah talking about Chuck with Blair in the same room? And no fit of anger? Just unbelievable. Hannah misunderstood their silence and carried on.

« I know, it's so great! Oh and by the way Serena, Chuck told me something about the party… » But this time someone broke the silence.

« Yeah that's great indeed, but could we talk about this later? Chuck isn't really topical, tonight is all about Blair »

Hannah was quite surprised by the rudeness and coldness in Serena's voice, she didn't know what she had said or done to annoy her that much.

« That's fine S, she can keep going. I don't mind actually » said Blair calmly.

Her intervention was a bombshell. Serena, Dan and Nate both turned their face in her direction, completely astounded and speechless. This just couldn't be. How could the person who hated Chuck Bass the most in the world, encourage someone to praise him? That was a total nonsense. Even Blair herself didn't understand why.

_What the hell are you doing Blair???!!! You don't want to hear about him, stop this right NOW!_

After a few seconds of astonishment and shock, Serena broke off the uncomfortable silence.

« You aren't serious B? You don't have to do that because of Hannah, she will understand. We're just not going to talk about that or him any longer » asserted the golden best friend.

« No it's fine, really. We can talk about it » she replied confidently. Everyone around the table eyed each other anxiously, not understanding what she was doing.

_You IDIOT! Go back on your words! _

But as much as her brain was ordering her to do so, her heart didn't want to. The day before, Chuck had made a dent in her. She had tried to fix it, but whenever it came to Chuck, she was weak. Now that Hannah had mentioned him she_ had_ to know what it was about.

« Blair, there's no need to pretend because of Hannah. I'll explain everything. Don't be too hard on yourself, we all know that it's taboo... » said Nate kindly.

« Chuck Bass isn't a taboo subject! He's Serena's stepbrother, your best friend and a friend of mine as well, I can't see why we shouldn't talk about him, especially when his birthday is tomorrow! » she replied, getting worked up.

With her answer, the fat lady had sung. The rest of the dinner was all about Chuck. Hannah never stopped praising him, repeating over and over how kind and great he had been towards her, and Blair never stopped asking questions about his business, his party, eager to learn as much as she could. Serena, Dan and Nate were of course absolutely lost by her behavior. It was the same person who threw a fit every time someone hinted at Chuck not later than the day before! But she seemed to be comfortable, so they relaxed and joined the awkward conversation.

---

At the end of the night, Serena took Nate and Hannah back to their car, to talk to them privately about Chuck's party. Whatever Blair had said earlier about her not giving a damn that they talked about him, Serena didn't want to risk a tantrum. She didn't understand what had gotten into Blair, but as soon as she would realize what she had allowed, she would take it out on them and for once, the later the better!

While her best friend was away, Blair stayed in the loft with Dan. She was standing behind the picture window, her gaze wandering in the night, trying to understand why she had behaved like that, why she had asked so many questions about Chuck. What good would that do her? She had already tortured herself all evening and night the day before, and had decided not to think about him anymore. Why was it so difficult to stick to her resolutions? She was imperiling all her efforts for five years!

« Wow! When Serena told me that you were going to get back your throne by impressing the Upper East Siders, I honestly didn't think you'd dare to do that! » said Dan behind her back. She jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't heard him coming.

« Excuse me? » was all she could come up with. Was it still her daydreaming or his question not clear at all, that she didn't understand what he meant?

« Come on Blair! Everyone in Manhattan knows that there's no one else in the world that you loathe more than Chuck Bass! People are well aware that for five years you've been behaving as if he has never existed! If I were you I'd the same thing, but I've never thought you'd have the guts to do it though! » Dan exclaimed.

« Which means? » she asked suspiciously.

« Stop playing that little game with me. I can see through your plan Blair. You're not attending Chuck's birthday party to bury the hatchet, it's all about pretending. You're only going there to impress people because you know that getting over so much hatred will guarantee you people's admiration » Dan asserted.

She was taken aback by his speech, but she didn't show it. He was raising a _very_ interesting idea. Indeed, he hadn't seen through her plan but he was giving her a best one, without even knowing it. What he had said was entirely true, people would admire her to get over her scorn and disgust for Chuck.

A night. That was all. A simple night at his birthday party, pretending to forgive him, and she would be Queen again. Dan Humphrey wasn't that useless actually.

« Do you think that anyone else has discovered my plan tonight? » she asked him worriedly.

« Nope! They only think that you've lost your mind, but they can't imagine you showing up tomorrow night at the Palace as an "old friend" » he almost laughed.

« Well, I haven't told anyone yet that I was going to his party, not even my mother. Please keep it to yourself, I want it to be a huge surprise. And whatever you're thinking, I'm beyond contempt and resentment towards Chuck. By committing to Alexander, I realized that Chuck was a really sad and dark side of my past, but nonetheless he belonged to it, and if I wanted to embark in my married life happily, I had to make a clean sweep of my past » Blair lied. She was definitely going to end with Pinocchio's nose!

« Consider me as quiet as the grave until you show up! » Dan replied teasingly.

* * *

_May 19th 2017, Chuck's office._

Chuck left his office two hours earlier that day. Not that it would take him two hours to shower and get dressed, but he was particularly eager to be be ready soon. It would mean being at the party soon, meeting people soon and especially Hannah. He needed to know what had happened the day before. It had been a little more complicated to convince his father to hire Hannah amidst the architect staff than expected, but at last he had succeeded. He had made sure that his call would interrupt the dinner, Dan and Serena always had dinner at decent hours, and now he wanted to hear from an unbiased person what had been Blair's reaction.

Because she must had definitely reacted. Blair was perfectly aware that he knew every single detail about her life, including when, where and whom she was having dinner with. Unlike her, he didn't pretend that she didn't exist. He only pretended that she didn't affect him, that the news of her wedding didn't sicken and infuriate him. So, she would have known that his call had been made on purpose, that he had deliberately broken their agreement.

He would first ask Hannah about the way Blair had reacted. Then, according to her reaction, he would adopt the accurate strategy. Either she would come to warn him about the consequences of his act, or he would go for her to trigger in person the passion she must had buried.

---

After a long and refreshing shower, Chuck got dressed with a brand new Armani black tuxedo that Serena had bought for the occasion. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked.

_Not bad Bass._

He couldn't wait much longer to be alone in his suite so he just left and went for the ballroom. Every single employee he met on his way greeted him with an umpteenth and annoying "Happy birthday Mr. Bass!". As he entered the brightly lit room, he noticed that all the waiters and waitresses were already busy, even if there's no guest yet but his father, Lily, Eric and Serena. His stepsister immediately spotted him and ran to him.

« Chuck! You're finally here, I was beginning to think you'd never show up! » said Serena, feigning annoyance as she hugged him.

« Hello to you too sis'. I must say, if you had really wanted to give me a gift, a knock at my door would have been enough » replied Chuck charmingly, looking at her strapless gold dress.

« Eww, you're disgusting Chuck! » said Serena, faking disgust. She took his arm and led him towards their family as he smirked again.

* * *

_May 18th 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Blair sighed. She took off the dress she was currently wearing and stared at her closet. Why was it so difficult to find the appropriate dress for a party today? Every single time she had tried one it wasn't fitting. There was always something wrong with it: too casual, too dull, too enlarging... This party was about to mark her royal return in Manhattan's elite, she needed to wear a dress worthy of Queen! And then she got it. She knew exactly which dress she had to wear. She reached for the furthest clothe horse of her closet and grabbed a carmine dress. It had been designed by John Galliano himself after he had met her at a Dior fashion show. She had never really worn it before, only to see how it looked like on her. And she knew that it suited her wonderfully. She was gorgeous, elegant and incredibly sexy.

She ignored the little voice in her head telling her she had chosen it because of Chuck, rather considering the dress was up to her return in the Upper East Side's society. Same little voice she hadn't been listening to since the night before, as it was telling her the whole birthday participation was all about Chuck and not the society. She was in her perfect little happy bubble and she couldn't care less.

She started to do her hair and then the make-up carefully, she has to look perfect and flawless. When it was finally over an hour later, she was very pleased with herself. Even Dorota wouldn't have done better. She left her room delighted, joining her mother and Cyrus in the foyer. Her return would be epic!

---

Her decision to attend Chuck's birthday party had surprised her mother a lot, but Eleanor had been beyond happiness to hear that her daughter was finally getting over her grudge against Chuck Bass. It was a very good thing for Blair's reputation that she could show people she wasn't that spiteful and knew how to forgive and forget. Exactly Blair's words. But now that she was entering the Palace hotel she wasn't sure anymore if it was such a good idea. She was finally realizing that she was about to see Chuck in the flesh and she wasn't sure she could handle it. What if she fainted again? Everyone would know the truth and she would be ruined! The thought of such shame made her shiver. Her knees were already giving away and she wasn't even in the ballroom! She paused a little while before entering, taking a deep breathe.

_You can do it Blair. Remember, it's just for one night. _

Her will got over her fears. She held her chin high and entered the fray.

She had always known how to make an entrance, but this one would go down in history. As soon as people saw her and realized that _Blair Waldorf_ was showing up at_ Chuck Bass_' party they stopped their conversations. They stared at her, wide eyes and jaw dropped. She smirked.

Second target: all the Upper East Side's elite. Check. Already.

She made her way through the people, nodding and smiling at them as they whispered on her account. She reached her flabbergasted best friend and hugged her.

« B…? » was the only thing Serena could say. Dan almost burst out laughing, but the glare of his wife's friend prevented him to do so.

She shrugged at Serena's shock and went greeting the rest of the Van der Woodsen-Bass members. Once done with them, it was time to accomplish the most difficult task of the night, which meant greeting the hero of the day. Her eyes wandered around the place, searching for Chuck, until they locked into penetrating onyx eyes.

She gulped. He was standing across the ballroom, staring at her, a glass of scotch in one hand and the other in his pocket. She immediately felt her skin burning. His intense gaze was setting her whole body on fire. She was sure that if she looked down at her hands she would see sparks. But she couldn't look anywhere else but at him. The wikipedia picture didn't do him justice. Chuck was far more than handsome and attractive, he was gorgeous as ever.

* * *

Chuck was enjoying himself. And sipping scotch. Which basically made him enjoy the night. He was talking with Nate and some other pals, joking about business and women. He suddenly realized that the ballroom had become quiet when some random guys' laugh echoed pretty loudly. He turned round to see what had provoked the silence and he could swear that his heart stopped beating for a second.

Blair Waldorf was smirking triumphantly over the crowd of guests, making her way towards his family. She was beautiful as an angel, Chuck was lacking words to describe the level of perfection she had reached. Her ivory skin was glowing and her ruby lips were as bright red as her dress. Her wonderful dark curls were loosely put in a bun, a black headband with a bow crowning her, exactly like the first time he had showed her the Victrola. She was perfect.

She was walking slowly towards his stepsister, allowing people to admire her slender figure. Chuck was slightly bothered by her sensual gait. The dress was emphasizing her shapes: uncovering her slightly salient collarbones and her arms, fitting closely her bust, whirling along her legs, making her seem to glide over the floor. When she turned her back on him to hug Lily, it revealed her entire flawless bare back. Chuck could feel a tingle where he shouldn't. The teasing small of her back was so damn hot! If she kept on strutting around like this, he would have to deal with the embarrassment of a growing erection. But the remark of the guy next to him stopped his arousal dead.

« With all due respect Bass, you're probably a very good businessman but you passed up a real dish man! » Chuck glared at him, he wanted to kill this son of a bitch by his own hands. How dared he to speak about Blair this way?!

Fortunately for that guy, she got his plain attention as she looked for someone in the ballroom. When her gaze found his, he could tell his heart was pounding more heavily in his chest, as if it wanted to escape his body. But that was nothing compared to the wild butterflies in his stomach that nauseated him, he hadn't felt them for such a long while, he didn't remember they were so fierce.

He tried to decipher the look in her eyes but couldn't read what she was most feeling: lust, pain, passion... it was all too intertwined. As she closed the distance between them, he wanted to pinch himself to check if he wasn't dreaming. She stopped right in front of him. All he wanted was to take her in his secure arms and kiss her. Again. And again. Endlessly.

« Charles. It has been a long time, hasn't it? » she said politely.

Chuck wanted to laugh. Since when did Blair call him Charles? That was beyond ridiculousness.

« Blair. It has been a long time indeed, but who's to blame? » he replied ever so nicely.

She flinched.

Right before people's eyes they hugged each other. Not too long, not too quickly either. Just the right amount of time to avoid any sort of gossip and to allow him to become impregnated with her delicious sent. He had almost forgotten how heady it was. Vanilla and lavender, the most perfect mixture. But the moment that made his night was when he put his hands on her bare back. Skin to skin. The contact was so warm. And the softest he had ever had.

« You look ravishing Waldorf, as always » he whispered at ear, so close that he could have licked her earlobe and no one would have notice. He felt her breathe more heavily against his neck at his words and grudgingly let her pulling out of his embrace.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it almost immediately. She looked puzzled as she glanced over his shoulder. That's when he felt someone standing at his side, clutching his arm.

« Charles, have you lost your good manners? Why don't you introduce me to your friend sweetie? » asked a smarmy voice.

Chuck froze on the spot, unable to tear his eyes from Blair's crestfallen face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I know the beginning was a bit boring but I had to write it! ****Thanks for reviewing, it means the world to me, but if you don't want to that's okay too!**


	10. Command decision

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for this very long update! Truthfully, I've been very lazy these past few weeks.:S I also looked for a beta-reader and mine is really serious about it, she corrected this chapter thoroughly so it took some time between her beta-reading and my final corrections!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: After discovering that Blair fainted at his sight, Chuck is very hopeful. He decides to trigger a conversation about him in Blair's presence to provoke another reaction, thanks to Nate's girlfriend Hannah. As for Blair she tries to forget the memory of Chuck but with Hannah praising him during a dinner at Serena's, she flinches and asks questions about him to her friends' astonishment. Thanks to Dan she takes the decision to attend Chuck's birthday party, using as an excuse that it will impress the UES. Everybody is stunned to see her show up, especially Chuck who is completely mesmerized.**

**NOTE: Once again, quite a long chapter! I advise you to read again the end of chapter 3 to understand the end of this one! A HUGE thanks to Lauren (suspensegirl) my wonderful beta, I so owe you for what you do!:D I REALLY encourage you people to read her stories, she's simply amazing!:D**

* * *

_May 19th 2017, The Palace's ballroom._

If only she could get rid of those damn butterflies. They were causing a nauseating stir in her stomach, making her bile rise to her throat. The unpleasant bitterness combining with her saliva was one thing, the bittersweet memory of the last time she had felt them another. It was already difficult enough for her to walk without stumbling. Her knees were wobbling since he was intensely staring at her and didn't bat an eyelid just once, and she feared she would stumble against any tiny unevenness on the floor. The wild flutters were therefore not exactly_ helping her_ at the moment.

But she couldn't _help them_. Chuck looked so… unapproachable. And hot. All the men he was previously talking to, including Nate, scooted away, but he remained still. He looked dangerously handsome and dark in his black tuxedo and _carmine_ shirt. She was moved by the not-so-coincidence of their matching outfits, without consultation they had always found a way to wear the same colors or patterns on their clothes . And he was waiting for her exactly like five years ago. Same posture, same smirk, same ember eyes.

The memory made her feel a pang of sadness. She still hadn't drawn a line under the break-up, only repressed the memory far, far away in her mind. She had never talked with him about that or anything else after the break-up that would have allowed her to do so. Just left for Yale. Of course he had called her thousands of times, but she had sworn she would never see or talk to him again. She had never answered or called back, still too hurt and angry. And one day he had stopped. No more missed call, nor more unread text or deleted voicemail, no more security guard harassed at the Waldorf penthouse because they weren't allowing him in. In a snap of fingers he had put an end to his ridiculous chase. That had been the last straw for her. She had denied all her remaining feelings for him except spite and hate, and tried to move on.

However, no matter what she had said she hadn't been capable of such a thing. She had persuaded herself that it was over for good -feelings, hopes, dreams- and fooled herself and her entourage. But now that he was back in her life almost like he used to be, she couldn't deny that deep down inside her she knew it would never fully fade. That it was the reason why she hadn't completely turned over a new leaf.

And why the hell did he have to stare at her with those eyes? Did he really want to hypnotize her? Because if he did, he was close to succeed. She was captivated by the intensity of his gaze: utterly surprised, lustful and eager. She feared that people and him would see through her, and hoped very much that her face was difficult to read.

She was getting closer to him by the second and the nearer she was to him, the more her heat became scorching, setting ablaze her whole body. What would happen when she leaned forward to hug him? Would she explode or something?

_Relax Blair, don't keep on building up your mind or else people will see how self-conscious and aware of him you are!_

And this thought calmed her instantly. Her will got her over it: she was Blair Waldorf after all, people saw through her what she wanted them to see. And right now they would see the indifferent ex-girlfriend. She just hoped that her eyes weren't laying out her discomfort and fascination.

---

She came to a stop in front of Chuck and plastered a smile.

« Charles. It has been a long time, hasn't it? » she asked him, controlling perfectly the emotions in her voice.

« Blair. It has been a long time indeed, but who's to blame? » he said smoothly, but she could point out the accusation in his words.

She trembled. Did this mean he missed her? But why hadn't he chased her longer if that was the case? She took a step forward.

And they hugged. The moment his warm hands touched the skin of her back, her shoulder blades became officially erogenous. His touch was… prickling.

« You look ravishing Waldorf, as always » he purred in her ear.

His scent, a mixture of cologne and scotch, overwhelmed her. Okay, so now she was breathing harder. And he probably felt it. She quickly pulled out of his embrace, worried that she would lose her self-control if she stayed so close to him any much longer. She would've said something lame, anything to prevent that awkward silence, when she became aware of a female approaching him from behind.

A pretty blonde woman, dressed in an outrageously sexy black dress, was walking towards him, sporting a taunting smile. Blair was a little doubtful because her face didn't ring a bell, and she wasn't sure she actually understood that grin…

Until the woman put possessively her hand on his forearm.

---

« Charles, have you lost your good manners? Why don't you introduce me to your friend _sweetie_? » asked the woman smarmily.

Blair panicked. This has to be a misunderstanding. It couldn't be possible. This woman couldn't be…

She gave Chuck a questioning look, hoping he would deny the obvious. But in return he gave her an apologetic one. She felt her wild pulse stopping dead. Her jaw clenched instantly.

« Blair, this is Chelsea Hogan, my… » he began.

« His partner » the woman cut in triumphantly.

« And Chelsea, this is Blair Waldorf, a very old friend of mine » he finished.

She didn't acknowledge what he had said, still focused on what that fucking Chelsea Hogan had said. She was no longer in panic, but seething with anger. How could she have been turned on by the basstard while he had obviously moved on? How did he dare to stare at her lustily when he had this Chelsea slut in his life?

Because that was all what Chelsea Hogan was: a bleach-blonde bimbo, lacking a lot of class, leading Blair to believe that she wasn't even new money! Not to mention that her black dress was utterly vulgar.

_His partner. _What partner? Chuck didn't date anyone. He had sex with random girls and whores, but he never dated any. It was an honor reserved for her. Actually, she was even above that. He hadn't been just dating her. He had been caring, protective, devoting his time, his attention. He had confessed his love, given her his heart forever. No one would _ever_ compete with that.

She eyed Chelsea from head to toe with her inquisitive glare that embarrassed every woman. It was so intense and it scrutinized every single part of a woman's body so that they had no other choice than being extremely ill-at-ease, aware of what they were dealing with. She particularly insisted on Chelsea's thighs and hips, peering at them so much longer than at any other part of her body that it was almost rude. She narrowed her eyes, making her glare even more intense and critical, and raised one brow with disdain. When she saw from the corner of her eyes Chelsea shifting uncomfortably from side to side, she smirked.

« So Chelsea, how come someone like _you_ is dating Charles? » she asked point-blank, eager to embarrass her more.

« Well I can't explain how our chemistry works. We just have it, we feel it, it's natural. But if I had to advance on an explanation, I'd say that my confidence, nerve and carefree attitude seduced him. In one word: not a _bore_ » answered Chelsea wryly.

She looked at the peroxide blonde frostily. For the first time in her life she wanted to forget that she was a perfect lady, and strangle this Chelsea in front of everyone with her bare hands, to make her understand that Chuck belonged to her.

Blair's _friendly_ advice to this bitch who thought so highly of herself would be: « glance at Chuck to see by yourself how wrong you are ». He was staring at _her_ longingly.

_Oh good God! I'm jealous!_

« I'm sure you know better than anyone else how much he needs _meaningless _entertainment to relax from his work » Blair snapped, before carrying on in a smarmy voice.

« How long has this… _relationship_ been going on? »

« Almost seven months. But it's so obvious what we have. I mean, it seems to me that our first encounter just happened yesterday » Chelsea beamed with satisfaction.

« I will always perfectly remember how Charles was charming, seductive. He would have chased me more than he actually did if I hadn't felt the same about him. Don't you agree honey? » she asked in a cheesy voice.

« Indeed » he answered blankly, without ceasing peering at Blair.

His approval was all it took for Chelsea to giggle and coil herself up against him. He was a little puzzled but responded nonetheless, putting his arm around her waist, more from the automatism he had acquired for their appearances together, than a real gesture of affection.

Blair's blood was boiling. She wanted to rip the bitch's head off for such lies. This relationship was fake. She could see in his eyes that he was pretending to love someone other than her, and it infuriated her even more.

« How lovely. I've always believed in fairytales. You know, the toad transforming into the Prince charming? Turns out that the slut can become a respectable and classy woman… or not » she barked bitterly.

« Now if you excuse me, I might go catching up. Respectable and classy people here are waiting for _me_ » she finished, smiling knowingly.

* * *

Chuck watched Blair walking away from them in disbelief. Had what just happened between Chelsea and her really… happened?

If that was the case, he had just watched her fighting over him because she was sick of jealousy. It was too bad there had only been three witnesses.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He noticed his former school mates reaching for their cell phones.

_Gossip Girl_.

It was unbelievable that eight years after their graduation she had still nothing else to do in her life than spy people and gossip. He didn't want to look at what she had just posted because it was all rubbish. It was nothing but lies and false assumptions.

The three of them had been too far from the other guests to be heard, people may have seen the tension, but they couldn't have heard Blair's epic fit of jealousy. Though he wouldn't have mind that such a scene went down in history.

He was jubilant. He couldn't have dreamt of a better situation: he had thought that Blair would show up in the next couple of days at his office for a fight, after deliberately interfering in her perfect Chuckless life. But in fact, she had showed a lot sooner and not exactly to threaten him, more to check out the competition. And her reaction had been beyond his expectations. It was a good omen… a very, _very_ good omen. He smirked.

« I bet you think this is funny » Chelsea was obviously indignant.

He blinked. He had completely forgotten about her and the fact that he was wrapping his hands around her waist. He loosened his hold and looked at her quietly. He truly didn't know what to respond, but he was sure that a _« No, I'm savoring a potential victory » _wasn't quite the thing to say.

« It's rather pathetic. I really can't see why you were so addicted to her. She's not only a bitch, but also embittered. Probably the old, pristine, boring British aristocracy rubbing off on her. I blame the groom » she snickered as she walked away towards some friends.

He raised a brow. She didn't understand anything at all. Blair wasn't embittered, she was jealous. But Chelsea's opinion didn't count, because with a bit of luck she would be out soon enough, just like the groom.

---

« Truthfully Mrs. Rose, I didn't expect your daughter to come to the party. I thought I would see your stepson, Aaron. Where is he by the way? » Chuck asked politely.

He knew that if he wanted to win back Blair he needed allies. And who better than the mother of the fancied girl? That's why he had been greeting Mr. and Mrs. Rose for a few minutes now, to get on their good side.

« To be honest Charles, I was quite surprised myself when Blair told me no later than three hours ago, that she intended to go at your party. But as Aaron couldn't go, I figured that you wouldn't mind if Blair went instead of him » answered sincerely Eleanor.

« And you figured it out well Mrs. Rose. But if _you_ don't mind, I might go change the seating plan, we all want to catch up with her » he replied smoothly.

He didn't like Aaron Rose. His sister or any of their close circle friends either, that's why Aaron was never sitting at their table. But now that Blair was at his party instead of her stepbrother, he had some changes to make. He had the firm intention to enjoy the whole night in her company.

---

« Do you know who I am? » an irritated Chuck asked the party planner.

« Yes Sir » she answered, gulping.

« I'm Chuck Bass, the person you're working for tonight. So if you don't want to be booted out, just do it » he threatened.

« But Sir, I can't add Miss Waldorf to your table. It's for only eight people » she replied sheepishly, looking apologetic.

« I don't give a fucking damn about the tables' capacity. I _want_ Blair Waldorf sitting in front of me. Deal with it » he demanded.

He walked away, fuming and seriously considering the prospect of making a call to dismiss her. However, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned round to face the spoilsport.

« Son » Bart simply stated. He raised a brow.

« How about a cigar outside? » It sounded like a question, but out of Bart Bass' mouth it was more like an order.

The two Bass men exited the ballroom to smoke in the front courtyard. Neither dared to break the uncomfortable silence, until Bart cleared his throat.

« You talked with the little Waldorf » observed his father seriously.

« I did » he said lamely, slightly taken aback.

« I also saw that you introduced her to Chelsea »

He nodded, not seeing where his father was going with this.

« I'm proud of you Chuck. No score settled, no spark flew » approved Bart.

_That's only because no one heard their little conversation_.

« You really are grown-up. I feared that you would rush at Blair and apologize profusely; I am very pleased that none of that happened, it proves that you have both turned over a new leaf… »

_In your dreams…_

« …and this reinforces my decision for the birthday present I plan on giving you tonight. I feared that I was a little carried away, but it doesn't seem so anymore » he concluded.

Chuck stared at his father with a puzzled look.

_What the hell did this mean? _

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for him. Not if it included a Blairless Chuck.

---

He tried not to think over his father's words throughout the rest of the cocktail. Instead he spent his time spying Blair, watching every single move and funny face she made.

He was truly amazed by her. She hadn't been in New-York for three years but she managed to be the Queen she was born to be only five days after her return.

Everyone in the ballroom, except her real friends and Chelsea, were eating out of the palm of her hand. She seemed so confident, comfortable with each guest, sweet and kind… but he knew better.

Blair wasn't nicer or less self-centered than before, she was just a better manipulator than she used to be. Back in high school or during their Freshman year at college, she was a cold bitch who got people talking about her. Because they were admiring her, and sometimes sort of afraid.

Now from what he could see and hear, she was faking sweetness and concern, talking about people's lives, only to get them talking about her in the end and thinking that the whole conversation had been about them. Quite the accomplishment.

But what really got his attention was the fact that one his numerous theories was true: she _did _know Olivier Briar and his wife, and they weren't just mere acquaintances to her.

The way she stood, she smiled, she talked… were clues that she was indeed a close friend. Amongst the people that had or could have an influence on her, he knew that he could use Eleanor and Cyrus, Serena and Nate, and now the Briar family. All for the best.

---

Chuck would have the party planner given a promotion, that was for sure. She had actually done a great job: Blair was replacing Chelsea's best friend, to everyone's pleasure and relief around the table but Chelsea herself. She was sitting right in front of him, so they never stopped glancing at each other throughout the dinner. By the incessant glares he earned from her, he could tell she was reproachful and sickened by Chelsea's behavior.

In return he kept throwing at her apologetic looks. He wanted her to understand that this relationship was meaningless, as she had correctly pointed out. That he was waiting for them to happen again. But this only happened of course when his eyes were able to tear themselves away from her beckoning full lips, though he was careful not to stare too long. He didn't want to arouse suspicion from Serena or Eric.

Chelsea was well aware of what was happening, which was exactly the reason why she kept touching him as often as she could. Whispering at his ear and calling him fluffy nicknames, but it wasn't enough to prevent it.

Hannah and Nate were clueless as always, and Dan… well, Chuck didn't care about Brooklyn, he was probably oblivious like the others. Which was a huge mistake. Dan was indeed the only one of their friends who noticed Chuck's longing gaze and Blair's jealous glare. However, as everyone around the table wasn't paying attention and instead catching up, he didn't say a word.

The dinner passed by happily and cheerfully for most of the guests, with the exception of Blair, Chuck and Chelsea.

When Bart proposed a toast in his son's honor, Chuck was almost certain that it had to deal with the birthday present mentioned earlier. He was desperately wondering why his father couldn't have done like everyone else and just sent it to his suite.

« I know that what I'm doing isn't common, but as I can hardly contain my joy and my pride, I want to share with all of you Charles's birthday present » Bart began, while the guests applauded.

_Crap, fucking birthday present!_

« I didn't know who my son was for years, but now I know who he really is since he's been put in the straight and narrow way by the right persons » he continued seriously, occasionally peeping at Blair on purpose.

« He proved to me several times how trustworthy, reliable and serious he was at work. My first investment in the Victrola paved a way for a successful career » Bart paused.

« For almost seven blissful months, Charles has been proving me that he was also able to be that man in his personal life, and I want to be once again the one who gives a boost to his happy career as a family man this time » Bart began again.

_What the… _

« That's why, tonight I'm giving him tonight this » he said proudly, holding out a ring of keys. Chuck stared at the gleaming metal with wide eyes.

« Now that you're committed son, I think it's time to move on from your suite to a proper apartment. So Charles, and Chelsea as well, your future sweet home will be renovated in a few weeks » Bart finished, as all the guests applauded loudly and cheered them.

Chuck froze on the spot. It had to be joke. It couldn't be true. His _father_ would never do _that_ to him. He was neither a sentimental man nor an interfering father.

He didn't acknowledge Bart giving a vigorous hug, even though it was the most affectionate gesture his father had ever done towards him. He nearly didn't feel the keys in his hand, and by the time Chelsea threw herself at him and kissed him, he had grown completely numb. As for the loud applause and cheers of the guests drinking happily their Champagne, it was all lost for him, as if he was remotely hearing them.

No, he was above all that. He was mortified. His father had just sealed his future. A future that didn't include Blair. _His_ Blair. The only future he had ever dreamed of, had simply consisted of women, a huge inheritance and most likely a few visits to rehab. But that was before Victrola. Before he discovered himself, the real Blair, or the butterflies. Ever since he had hoped for a happily ever after with his _own_ Snow White. Until their third anniversary.

He instinctively turned to her and the sight of the miserable brunette broke his heart. His only purpose in life was to make her happy, he couldn't have been less unsuccessful tonight. She was paler than a ghost and her beautiful eyes were completely empty. She looked so desperate and fragile that he wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he was frozen stiff.

When the guests settled down and started conversing about the news of the night -_Chuck Bass moving into an apartment with his girlfriend, most likely a luxurious but modern pied-à-terre to start a family!_- he saw her plastering a weak smile.

« Excuse me, would you, I'm going to fix my make-up. I'm sure it needs to be checked after such rejoicing! » She tried to sound convincing but she couldn't help the tremor in her voice. No one around the table was taken in by her excuse, especially when she stood up trembling.

« But B, what about your dessert? » asked Serena doubtfully.

« I'll be back in a minute or so. It's fine Serena, I'm fine » She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

« You know I wouldn't miss an apple pie for all the money in the world! France has perverted me, now I'm so greedy! » she exclaimed, cracking a wide smile.

Somehow she seemed convincing enough for her best friend, who simply shrugged. But Chuck knew that her smile would probably cost her cheeks to be aching, that was so obvious to him that she had forced herself with all her will-power to lie.

He felt a horrible pain in his chest as she exited the ballroom. He knew that she wasn't fine, he wasn't either. All his recently awoken hopes had been shattered with a bunch of keys. He officially loathed all the metals possibly composing a key. They had already ruined his life once, he couldn't believe that fate was always after him. All his buried dreams about being with Blair, loving her, taking care of her, had vanished faster than he had dug them up. But this time the keys weren't his responsibility.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update the next one soon!:D Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, it means the world to me! You have no idea how much I like reading them!**


	11. Lonely affair of the heart

**I'm SO sorry, I know that this update took a very long time but I couldn't be faster.:S I'll try to do it more quickly next time but I can't promise anything! One thing is certain though, whatever you might have thought, I'm not giving up this story, I know excactly where it goes and I can't wait to finish it! *bounces happily***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Blair attends Chuck's birthday party, they are both moved and glad to see each other again, though they do not show it. She meets his partner, Chelsea, with whom she starts a trial of strength to prove that she's the one worthy of Chuck. Things are left unsettled between them, but she's clearly jealous of his date. When Bart announces proudly that his birhday present to his son is an appartment for Chelsea and him, Chuck freaks out whereas Blair is hurt and leaves the table.**

**NOTE: A huge thank you to everyone, anonymous or not, who has reviewed/favorited this story so far or put it on alert - especially strawberrymusume, bluestriker666, princetongirl, pincky...- it means the world and keeps me motivated. You're all so great! And a very special thanks to Lauren (suspensegirl), the Queen of Grammar and Awesomeness, you're amazing as a beta reader and a writer! *grins from ear to ear***

* * *

_May 19th 2017, The Palace._

When she entered the ladies' room, Blair checked that it was empty before she locked herself in for more safety. She wanted to be alone for the little meltdown that she knew would come fast. Her head was spinning. All the images that she had stomached until now -Chelsea kissing Chuck, touching him, whispering secretly in his ear, Bart holding the gleaming damn keys- were flashing wildly through her mind. They were whirling, superimposed, combined with the others without making any sense; people's cheers and laughter were now rumbling, deadening in her head. She was overwhelmed, as if blown away. She felt like she was sinking down in free fall, in a deep and endless well.

She clung on to a washbasin. To think clearly, she first needed to steady herself. She took a deep and long breath. She could not believe what she had seen and heard. _Her_ Chuck was moving in with a slut sans any interest, name, or wit, whereas he had rejected the idea of marrying her years ago. This Chelsea meant nothing, absolutely nothing, and yet _she_ was the one Bart gave his blessing to make babies with his son!

The vision of Chelsea stroking her swollen abdomen, showing off the diamond on her left ring-finger, nauseated her. The knot she already had in her stomach grew tighter, her meal threatening to rise in her throat. This bitch was probably gloating in the ballroom, knowing that this would happen sooner or later. Chuck would never have the guts to confront his father. She fervently wished that the magnificent chandelier of the ballroom had fallen on Chelsea, or that a car would hit the social climber the day after, or that…

_God, stop this Blair! You're absolutely ludicrous!_

She looked up into the mirror and tried to pull herself together. But in spite of her high chin and her challenging look, she only saw a defeated Blair: no sparkling eyes, lips trembling, face as white as a sheet. Someone else. She pinned her hand against her mouth and began to cry silently. A few days earlier her life was perfect. _She_ was perfect: she never thought of him -he had been out of her life for too long-, she was happy and looking forward to finally marrying her fiancé. But now… she was hurt and jealous. No matter how _low_ it was, she envied his permanent whore. She would never be the one to carry a baby Bass. She would never be the one to feign exasperation at Chuck's perverse comments anymore. She would never feel his possessive arm around her waist again.

_How could things have gotten so screwed in so a little time? Why is that any thought of Alexander vanishes whenever Chuck is around? How the hell did you lose so much control in your life Blair?!_

She immediately crumpled.

_Control_.

That was the problem. She needed control. To have the situation in her hands, to know that the events were going to unfold the way she wanted. She froze. She knew exactly _how_ to regain control, at least over herself. She glanced at the stalls. It had been so long since the last time, since…

_Dan! For the love of God think of Dan! What would he say if he happened to know? _

She shook her head in desperation. He wouldn't approve. And he would be right, because it was forbidden. Too much damage had already been done in her life and health. But at this very moment, she precisely couldn't see how a little purging would worsen the situation. Everything was already so wrong. Before she knew it, she was on bended knees, leaning over the porcelain bowl.

---

Once her stomach had emptied, Blair sat on the cold floor. She tilted her head back against the partition wall and closed her eyes. She sighed. She had just ruined a four-year effort of controlling her life differently. No more purging, no more calculation of the number of calories during a meal, no more threats. It had been her biggest pride, to be able to stay away from her bulimia and all the ghosts and fears that it included. It had only taken _one_ night and a new disappointment from Chuck to destroy all that. And betray the trust and faith her mother and Dan had in her.

The worst part was that she didn't even feel much relief. Only lighter, with a sore stomach, a dry throat and puffy eyes. She couldn't be relieved when she knew that she had been overtaken by the events because of someone like Chelsea: low, insignificant and filthy. And to think that this bitch considered herself an equal of the people in the ballroom!

_Oh my goodness, people!_

She suddenly realized that she had been gone for several long minutes. Her absence would probably arouse curiosity and that would get Dan suspicious. And Serena might be concerned too? Though her best friend believed that she hadn't relapsed since the pregnancy scare, Serena knew far too well that her absence during a meal wasn't a good omen. She quickly got up and made her way to the mirror, she had to be fast. She washed her mouth thoroughly, dabbed her eyes with a wet tissue and finished with fixing her make-up and her hair. She glanced a last time at her reflection when a knock at the door startled her.

« Blair? »

_Shit!_

* * *

Chuck was getting worried. The empty plates had just been cleared from their table and the dessert was already being served at some others, but Blair wasn't back from the bathroom yet. From the pallor of her face, which had turned nearly greenish when she had left the table, he could tell that she was nauseated. But she couldn't possibly retch herself to the next world, could she? He peeped at his watch. Six minutes.

_What the hell is she doing there?!_

Knowing her like he did, he guessed that she was probably having a typical Waldorf meltdown at the moment: they were both coming to earth with a bump after their hopes had just been shattered. A _very_ hard bump. And he didn't want to think further about what that would mean. He just wanted to talk to her, to allay her fears. Though his father had compelled him publicly to transform his passing fancy into married life, that wouldn't change neither his desires nor how he felt. It was unconceivable that Chelsea was now fully part of his life, that he was tied to her endlessly. That was surely a serious problem, but there was no problem he couldn't tackle. He only needed three words from Blair to put an end to that sham.

He just had to find a way to leave the table. He glanced at Chelsea. She was on cloud nine. He could tell because of the way she held herself: her chest straightened up, her head slightly tilted on the left, her French manicured nails tapping excitedly the table and her lips pursed firmly, which gave away her delight, superiority and confidence. He could no longer put up with her. Or everyone else congratulating them. This was just a _prank _that he would fix sooner or later. And the sooner the better.

« Oh my God! Can you believe it? It's _so_ amazing! I can't wait to see what the apartment looks like! Hannah, will you help us to decorate it? » he heard Chelsea exclaimed, beaming with pleasure.

_Hannah. _

Once again she would be his savior. One day he would have to think about giving her prop for her help, even if she didn't realize he purposely used her. He stood up slowly and smirked at his friends' surprise to see him out of his lethargy. Until now he had stayed motionless and silent, lost in his thoughts.

« Will you excuse me a few minutes? We have other good news to celebrate tonight, and for that I need to get Hannah's contract » he explained, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

« Sounds great, I've almost forgotten about that with the news! » squealed Hannah, her glowing smile stretching from ear to ear.

Everyone around the table seemed to be thrilled as well. With the exception of Chelsea of course, who wasn't taken in by his excuse. Her eyes narrowed instantly and flickered from Hannah's face to his.

« We're enjoying your birthday present honey, can't you ask someone from the hotel's staff to do it for you? » she asked sternly.

« As I am the one who proposed this job to her, I have to give the contract myself. Besides, I never involve the staff in my work, you should know that » he replied a bit abruptly, before turning away from her. However she instantly clutched his arm.

« Charles, please » she snarled, her eyes now shooting daggers.

Despite the clear warning in her voice he could care less. She wasn't going to make a scene in front of everyone after his father had given her what she wanted the most: the assurance of being by his side for quite a long time. He scowled and freed himself from her hold. He walked casually, but as soon as he was out of any guest's sight he dashed off to the ladies' room.

---

Good thing for him, the corridor was empty. He flattened himself against the door and pressed his ear against the solid oak. It was quiet. But he knew she was inside. Every time she was annoyed she headed to the bathroom. There she could have her little meltdown, freshen up and regain her composure. He could tell that she was flustered by the look she had thrown when she had left the table, and he didn't wish to upset her furthermore. Seeing her hurting was painful enough, he didn't want to be the one responsible for that. He just knocked slightly at the door.

« Blair? » he asked warily.

No response. Not even a noise, as if no one was inside. She really could be stubborn when she wanted. He put his fingers around the handle but the door didn't open.

_Crap, she's locked herself in!_

« Blair, I know you're inside » he tried again.

« Go away Chuck! » she snapped angrily.

_At least she's still alive._

« Waldorf, open this door or … » he threatened.

« Or what? You'll get big Bart Bass to give you the key of _this_ door? » she spat.

« I just want to talk. I have to apologize for… » he began.

« Apologize?! » she scoffed, outraged, « There's nothing to apologize for. Things are perfectly in place: you're finally settling with a high-class whore! I wonder how much you pay her, but I guess it's pretty expensive if she's accepted to put up with you daily! » she barked fiercely.

« That's not what this is about Blair » he stated seriously.

« Exactly! It is about how the hell you dare to _harass_ me like your hooker, even though you perfectly know that I'm engaged! » she hissed.

Chuck couldn't help the bitter laugh. She was so obstinate that she was lying shamelessly. She would _never_ swallow her pride! Him? Harassing her? In her dreams! She liked the banter as much as he did!

« Seriously Waldorf, a British Lord? Met in France? That's so _déjà-vu_ » he sniggered.

« Shut up, you jerk! » she cried out.

« And named Stevenson on top of all that? What a pity! » he teased. He smirked when he heard her gasp behind the door.

« You're so heinous! Alexander is a _perfect_ gentleman, he would never pursue and bother me like you do! » she retaliated.

« If by that you mean that he is courteous and unassuming to such an extent that he would never fight for you, then I guess you're right » he mocked wryly.

« You don't understand anything! » she shouted, fuming at him though they were not even facing each other properly.

« He's sweet, » she began to praise.

« Puny, » he cut in.

« ...kind, »

« Gullible. »

« …caring about me, » she continued, ignoring his remarks.

« You mean you just can't shake him off? » he chuckled sarcastically.

« …very cultivated, always sharing his knowledge, » she added, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

« A book worm, boring you to death, » he corrected.

« Will you stop?! » she cried, infuriated by his comments, « You don't even know him! »

« Oh trust me, I don't have to know him to assert that he's _not_ for you. His surname smells musty, boredom and a chubby man! You're too much of a woman for him to handle! » he replied, laughing cynically.

« At least I can rely on _him! _He loves me, he's never hurtful and he's committed! » she spat furiously.

The smirk wiped off his face instantly. She had touched a raw nerve. Knowing that the woman you loved was involved with someone else was painful, but hearing her claiming it proudly was downright excruciating. Because she was on the wrong track for five years: truthfully he had been hurtful, but he loved her and he had been ready to commit. Just not to be engaged. And because she couldn't have accepted to wait a few more months, she had left for a beta-Marcus Beaton. He was probably worse than the old model itself, someone not worthy of her and whom she didn't truly love! He felt it again. The unpleasant pins and needles in his limbs, like slight electric shock. He shuddered to get rid of them, but it only increased the jolts tingling his skin. Jealousy.

He needed to get her out of there. He had to talk to her _directly_. It was a lot easier to persuade her of doing something if he could only stare at her, touch her. He knew she had never been immune to his power of attraction. She couldn't possibly be now. He banged the wood with his clenched fist.

« Blair, open this fucking door! It won't be good for you if everyone in the ballroom gets on with his theory about your sudden disappearance; you have to come back if you don't want to be suspected of hooking yourself a Bass » he ordered sharply, with a sly hint at the end.

His lie had the effect he anticipated: she opened the door with all her strength, her face reading both irritation and fear.

* * *

_What???!!!_

Blair panicked immediately. People were already gossiping. Oh God she hadn't realized that she had been gone for so long! She was ruining everything she had worked for so hard for, because of some sickness! How the hell was that possible? Even if it meant facing the Devil himself, she had to return to the ballroom. She couldn't let people think that something was going on -_again_- with Chuck Bass! Firstly, because it was completely untrue, and secondly because it would screw up all her plans, her reputation and her relationship.

She sighed and plucked up courage she needed to face him. She pulled open the wooden door. Only to reveal a freaking hot Chuck, standing few inches away from her and, of course, leering. Instantly her resolutions weakened. He was peering at her without batting an eyelid. His sparkling, onyx eyes transfixed upon her so intensely, so greedily, that she felt like being a prey. She shuddered at the thought, but didn't give in. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her.

« Go away! I have a party, _your_ party, to attend! » she growled, focusing on an ornament on the wall across them. She could _not_ look at him or else she was pretty sure it wouldn't end like it should.

« Calm down, Waldorf. I just wanted to be sure that you're aware that I don't want this apartment with Chelsea. I don't want Chelsea in my life at all » he explained on a serious tone.

« Oh I'm sure you'll fix this, you'll just have to pick up another call girl from one of your brothels and it will be fine! » she retaliated, her eyes still focused over his shoulder.

« That's not what I meant and you know it » he replied dryly, stepping closer to her.

She found it suddenly quite hard to breathe normally. Was it her or the air had become _really_ hot? She could feel his warm breath caressing her cheeks softly. It sent a jolt to her stomach, where the butterflies were again fluttering. Though she didn't have any food left in it that was still making her fell sick. She needed to get away from him. He was too close for her sanity! She flickered her eyes to his face to glare at him and shout -_he just couldn't keep her like this!_- but it was a very bad idea. Instead her eyes locked with his, and nothing else mattered from that moment on. It was only the two of them now. Chuck and Blair. Finally alone. And though this thought should have alarmed her, she could've cared less.

The next thing she knew was that she was pinned against the door, two soft but strong hands cupping her head and his lips ravaging hers eagerly, not far from violence. And it felt good. No, it felt amazing. Like it was the right thing, like it was their rightful duty. Her brain completely disconnected from her body, all reason going out the window and she lost herself in the kiss. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she pulled him to her as close as possible, until she was completely stuck between the solid wood and his heated body. She parted her lips and his expert tongue instantly found hers. They twirled passionately, teasing each other. Claiming what was theirs. They didn't need to say anything or moan or groan. Their hot make-out session expressed itself their burning desire. All the frustration, the things left unsettled and unsaid between them for five years were poured at the instant. It was pure passion.

The noise of steps coming closer and laughter broke their embrace instantly. Hit by the realization, Blair scooted away, her eyes wide in panic. She glanced at Chuck in horror. He seemed more needy and disappointed than anything else. She turned her back on him, and hastily returned to the table, trying to calm down but still utterly shaken by her action.

---

_Oh my God, what have you done?! Why can't you behave and control yourself?! Look how far you've gone!_

« B, you're finally back! I was wondering if you had drowned or something, » chuckled Serena.

« Haha, funny, S. I was just calling Alexander back after he had left me a voicemail, that's all! » she explained to all the people around the table, lying once more. At this rate a confession at the church would soon be more than necessary to absolve her!

She sat down and pretended to listen to Hannah's exclamations, trying to calm down. A task far from being easy. The incessant thought of Chuck's delicious tongue halfway down her throat haunting her. That was bad. _So_ bad. But the worse part was avoiding Dan's suspicious gaze. She could tell he wasn't taken in by her lie from the numerous glances she earned from him. His dark narrowed eyes scrutinizing her from head to toe, trying to pierce her.

So, she spent the rest of the night focused on Serena's almost full cup of Champagne, avoiding Chelsea's glowers -she really was in no mood for a catfight- and more importantly, Chuck's insistent glances. She was already ill-at-ease enough, no need to embarrass herself more with a more vivid recall of their little indiscretion.

Her best friend was though a bit concerned about her, but she gave the excuse of missing Alexander for not being as cheerful as earlier. But she didn't need to fool herself as well, she perfectly realized that there was a lot to be concerned about. Blair was obviously still attracted to Chuck and he clearly felt the same. She had to solve that _little_ problem one way or the other, and the sooner the better. Firstly, because it was completely true, and secondly because it was thus putting her resolutions at risk.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I did when writing it, that would be just great! I'd appreciate some feedback but that's okay if you don't want to leave a review! *blows kisses***


	12. Reflection on the driving power of love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl original characters or plot, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**RECAP OF T****HE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: After Bart gave Chuck and Chelsea an apartment for them to move in together, Blair leaves the table for the bathroom, where she makes herself throw up. More than the shame she feels for her relapse, she dreads that Dan thinks as much. Worried about her, Chuck leaves the ballroom as well, to check whether she's well or not. They quarrel over her British groom, before making-out. Afraid that someone may walk in on them, Blair returns to the table, where Chelsea and Dan both suspect that something has happened.**

**NOTE: Thousands of thank-you to everyone who reads and sticks to the story despite the very long updates, I greatly appreciate! Special thanks to strawberrymusume, pincky, bluestriker666, princetongirl, Fiona and everyone else who has reviewed, you are all dears! :D Huge thanks to Lauren, my amazing beta, the Queen of Grammar and Awesomeness! :)**

**This chapter is insanely long (about 8,300 words), as compensation for your incredible patience. The action takes place directly after the previous chapter, so ****I encourage you to read it again in order not to be lost. You may think that I'm making no headway because it's mostly about the characters reflecting and remembering things, but I swear that it's necessary for next chapter. And if you want to get a glimpse of next chapter, you should read the A/N at the end...**

* * *

_May 19th 2017, The Palace._

Blair apologized to everyone she knew for leaving, giving her exhaustion as a reason for her hasty departure, and promising the High Society women to contact them soon to discuss their respective lives around a cup of tea or lunch. In all the fuss at the end of the party, nobody seemed to notice that she didn't do it with Chelsea and Chuck.

Nobody but _Dan_. Annoying Brooklyn. He squinted intently, following her with his eyes, as if he was trying to decipher in the smallest detail, her real emotions, well hidden behind her mask. A shiver ran down Blair's spine at the thought. She couldn't stay longer. Her withdrawn behavior had already given away her feelings and emotions; any other second spent there would make the situation worse. She quickly went away, without glancing back to see if anyone was watching her.

Once outside, the coolness of the air tickled her cheeks. They were aching from plastering that silly fake smile of her to everyone. But she hadn't had another choice. She had had to look pleased and nice in the guests' eyes until her departure, or else they would have suspected that something made her feel uneasy. In truth, she was on the edge. She had let Chuck _grope_ her, only a few steps away from the ballroom! One might have walked in on them and witnessed her unfaithfulness! But no, she hadn't cared and on the contrary, responded, as stupid as it was!

_Congrats B, endangering your reputation so carelessly after all your efforts to climb to the top spot of society. That's being irresponsible and a complete idiot!_

A rather cool spring breeze suddenly blew, making her eyes sting and arousing goose bumps on her bare arms. She shivered. The contrast with the warmth of the ballroom was quite numbing, and it made her hardly unable to think of anything but how cold the air felt on her smooth skin. She decided to walk a bit before returning home. The few minutes outside would help her not to brood about the events of the night. When it became unbearably freezing to her, hailing a cab seemed like the best option.

---

Back at her penthouse, she reached for a tablet of Valium in order to guarantee a good night of sleep after such a trying evening. From both an emotional and physical point of view. She started searching around for something strong to drink with it. Something from Cyrus's personal reserve of alcohol, that was solely set aside for special occasions. What a reserve indeed! Pear liquor, cognac, armagnac… various bottles of those, and many other alcoholic tonics even more _exotic_ to her, were meeting her eyes. As well stocked as the cupboard was, she still couldn't find what she was looking for. Her fruitless research made her fall back on what was closer: whiskey. It wasn't scotch, but it would do the same. She poured a good deal more in her glass than necessary, and downed it in one go. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose at the sour taste left in her mouth. The drink _burned_ her throat. That was definitely too strong for her liking. She frankly preferred gin, wine, or champagne of course.

She, however, recovered swiftly and went to her bedroom. After undressing into a flimsy nightgown, unlike her sober usual sleepwear, she buckled down to the painstaking task of removing her make-up. Deciding to give her fiancé some news, she seized resolutely her cell phone, before installing herself in her comfortable bed. Alarming Alexander by her lack of attention would be the last straw. After everything else that had already happened lastly! Chuck's attentions were already problematic enough, she didn't need the groom to worry about her. She would act normally, as though nothing had happened, and deal with the bastard in one way or another. Because he definitely was a problem. A _huge_ one.

---

On the one hand, Chuck was the _exact_ embodiment of the dreaded ex boyfriend who had hurt her countless times. Fury, confusion, grief or even despair, were some of the most painful states he had put her through. His immaturity, endless schemes and tormented personality had exhausted her. As she had once said about Nate, she needed a Romeo, not a Hamlet! Though it had been no easy matter, she had erased him from her life as much as possible. Yet here he was again. Like a boomerang, he had gone away before coming back. Now at full force, and at the most unfortunate moment.

On the other hand, she was the girl who had always dreamed of a spark, fireworks even, between her lover and her -not thunder or lightning as it had been with him!- and was now about to get _married_ to the most perfect gentleman she would ever find on Earth. Nice, reliable, successful, attractive. An aristocrat. Someone who adored her to such an extent that she sometimes believed he worshiped her. Which was always good for her ego.

But this accomplished and happy love life didn't seem to carry that much weight compared to her first real and passionate love coming back. _Especially_ when he showed so much interest in her. Or rather than interest, cravings. Years had obviously not spoiled his lust for her. She may indeed not be fluent in many languages, but she was actually quite good at understanding his _body_ language. His eyes, mouth, and hands had spoken clearly for him. He had however seemed to express less primal urges as well, like a strong desire to do more than _just_ reconnect with her. Knowing him like she did, she feared he would be adamant to try everything to achieve that goal. And her enthusiastic response to his door-slamming would only increase his determination, to her greatest misfortune.

It wasn't that she was indifferent or unmoved by his behavior, obviously quite the contrary, but the circumstances didn't exactly fit with a ceaseless and not ruled chase, like only the Devil himself knew how to carry out. As she had said, she had made promise of love and commitment to Alexander, the 18-carat diamond on her left ring finger clearly indicating that fact. She could not let Chuck stand in her way now that all the arrangements had been made, now that she had found some stability and security again, particularly when his intentions were unclear.

It was indeed given that he lusted for her, but that didn't matter much to her. What was important to know was if he _really_ wanted her back. He had always been very possessive, and this display of feelings or whatever it had been, could simply be a reaction of his under-the-belt ego. Someone else other than _him_ was contemplating a whole life with her. He was no longer the one and only man of her fantasies, and he wanted to win back what he thought was his, though he didn't seriously yearned for her. It could likely be one his sick games, just a little bit of fun in his boring life to prove to himself he could still have any woman he wanted, or an attempt to flee the awful life his father had planned for him…

No, she certainly wouldn't let herself get caught up in such a dangerous and unladylike business. That would lead her nowhere; she would only end up more hurt than last time, only this time it would also threaten her reputation seriously. No matter how much she _longed_ for it, she couldn't succumb to him. Her future was already decided, and his too, despite the obvious fakeness of it. It had been a huge mistake to show up at his party, but she could still rectify the situation: she had to avoid him for the rest of her stay, just like she had planned in the first place.

_Easier said than done._

The last few days had proved that she was not immune to him, despite the contempt she still felt and her engagement to another man. The butterflies were fluttering again, and she was jealous of the _lowly_ woman sharing his life! But above all, the most dangerous for her was the fact that this passion for him had aroused so quickly, so vividly, so abruptly. That was beyond comprehension. Surely she hadn't turned a new leaf, but that was no _sensible_ reason for the amazing attraction between them! What was so special about him that he was like a magnet?! His good look? The power, confidence, and wealth that irradiated from him? His wit, always sarcastic but accurate? Nostalgia of her carefree youth? All that?

_For Heaven's sake Blair, FOCUS! Look where your mind wanders when you're not concentrating! You are engaged! You can't think about a former -and thus failed- relationship!_

She shook her head hopelessly, dismissing every thought of Chuck, and finished her text. The moment she pressed the 'send' button, her eyelids felt too heavy for her. Once the light off, she slipped under her comforter, before drifting into a peaceful sleep. Where she wouldn't reprimand herself for drowning into sparkling brown eyes.

* * *

_May 20th__ 2017, Chuck's office._

**Definition of irony according to the universalis encyclopedia (fig):**** Contrast between a cruel reality or situation, and what one could expect. **_**Example: Irony of fate.**_

**Definition of irony according to Chuck Bass (fig):**** Damn circumstances entailing unforeseen and unwanted events, which are inescapable. **_**Example: A father practically non-existent in your life for eighteen years despite your wish, who suddenly decides to be fully involved in it against your will.**_

Chuck leaned back in his leather armchair and gave a heavy sigh. He had been replaying over and over the events of his party for at least twelve hours, trying to understand how his life could have gotten way out of control because of a mere gift. Since the beginning he had had the feeling that something bad would happen with his father's present. Bart would have normally never acted this weird: done some small awkward talk with his son, smoked a cigar with him, confessed his fears about his sentimental life! If only he had taken those signs more seriously, he might have convinced his father to give the present later, during a more intimate familial reunion. Blair wouldn't have had to go through such an ordeal.

_Blair. His Blair._

She was both the best and worst part of his recollection of the night before. The best, because the jealousy she had shown and their impromptu make-out session in the corridor, had reminded him of how much he had really missed her. _Everything_ about her. Her wit, and the way she shamelessly embarrass anyone with her cutting replies, smart and sharp as ever. Her sweet smell: the note of vanilla only present at first, the note of lavender dominating then, the combination of the two still soothing him despite the years. The softness of her skin, like silk under his rough hands, tickling the warm digits. The taste of her full cherry red lips teasing, licking, biting his… That had felt like heaven. If only some damn employee hadn't been around, he could have gotten further! Not that he thought they would have had sex right there, but they had been so enthralled, so out of control! She might have totally melted and let something slip along the line of "I miss you".

But that hadn't happened.

The worst, because her complete lack of acknowledgement at the end of the night, being quiet and looking down throughout dessert, was still _very_ frustrating. She had left him waiting for more, and puzzled -in the middle of a delightful embrace!- scared that anyone would catch a glimpse of them. For the love of God, they had been kissing passionately! She had sworn to never be dealt with by him again. She had ignored every single attempt of his to apologize. She had even fled across the Atlantic; but there she had melted in his arms, let down her walls for a moment! No human being could possibly control oneself so easily, especially a few seconds after such an enthusiastic display! It wasn't possible to keep up appearances in front of such an audience: her best friend knowing her like a sister, _and_ his overly aware girlfriend!

Now that he came to think about it, the worst was actually that, on top of it all, Chelsea had perfectly understood that something was going on when they had both returned to the table. Between Blair staying in the background, and him still eager and watching out for her slightest move, she had seen through them. She had constantly glared at Blair and spied him from the corner of her eye, ready to do anything in case he had leaned towards the brunette, or said a word.

At the end of the night, she had immediately clutched at his arm, preventing him from talking to Blair personally. The same Blair who hastily said goodbye to everyone but them, and darted out. Instead, she had led him to some guests that wanted to congratulate them in person, not leaving him for a mere second. He had hoped that the hawk-like behavior would stop because the dinner was over, but the contrary had happened.

As soon as they made it back to his suite, she had literally jumped on him. He had never seen her so needy. He had caught a desperate spark dancing in her light blue irises, making them glow madly. Her moves had been hasty and clumsy. She had been twice as fierce as usual when she had attempted to rip his shirt. Something that had _never_ occurred before. Getting rid of her had taken all his strength and power of persuasion. She had eventually let go -she knew better than pick a fight- but soon enough she would be demanding again. And he wouldn't be able to refuse her for long, or else she would talk to his father. Something he absolutely _had_ to avoid.

---

That thought had bothered him all night; though not as much as the memory of Blair's petite frame in his arms. A low, guttural groan escaped his throat as he recalled, with too much realism for his sake, pinning her against the wooden door. Wrestling his mind away from the memory, he attempted to focus again. He _knew_ that making out with her had been the right thing. That it was how their lives were supposed to be. Things between them were always going to be rough, plain, hot, complicated… but above all, natural. He had always been aware that they were meant to be together, however her total indifference during the last five years had weakened his certainties. Their unexpected -but hoped- indiscretion had confirmed his opinion: being together was in the nature of things. He just had to make Blair listen to reason, to show her that it was still possible between the two of them. They had already tasted happiness and bliss, there was no reason they couldn't anymore. They had both suffered and matured away from each other, but the chemistry, the attraction and the _love_ were still there. He was now ready to commit to her entirely.

That's why he had ceaselessly thought over the best way to get to her all night, not able to get some shut-eye despite his exhaustion. It had been nearly impossible to behave normally that morning, her image firmly rooted in his mind. When he had been brushing his teeth, her sharpest remarks towards Chelsea had echoed in his head. While he had been in the shower, the hotness of the water against his skin had been nothing compared to the memory of her warm body pressed against his. The journey to his office had been unbearable; the limo had seemed to be filled with her perfume, the leather capturing the touches of her delicate fragrance. Every time he had looked up from his work he could have _sworn_ that he had caught a glimpse of her slender figure dashing out of his office, her crystal-clear laugh teasing his ears. Eventually, he had grown so frustrated that he hadn't been able to put up with the torture any longer.

He had called her. Four times. Needless to say that she hadn't picked up -such a fool he had been to think otherwise. She had on the contrary ignored his calls purposely, leaving him to deal with her annoying French voice mail. He hadn't considered the option of leaving a message. It would have been pointless, she would have deleted it immediately. He had then tried twice to call the line of her penthouse, hoping to have a better chance. Unfortunately, Dorota had been the one to answer. She had hung up on him without letting him utter a single sentence, aside from 'Chuck Bass calling', _exactly_ like five years ago. Of course he had considered showing up at her penthouse. However, he recalled that whenever Blair was in town, security had very strict orders concerning him. He couldn't even set foot in the lobby. He remembered vividly the number of times he had been kicked out carelessly. And as he wasn't much fond of desperate causes, he had given on the idea. His back had already suffered enough from being hurled to the ground, when he had been too insistent.

* * *

_May 20th 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Blair woke up later that morning than usual, feeling in a very good mood. She felt extremely relaxed and light, as if she was leaving a seawater therapy center. A glowing smile was radiating her face, and she looked a bit silly with her dreamy eyes. She couldn't remember any single dream she had had during the night, but one could only guess that it had been sheer bliss; probably about her fiancé. She lightened up even more at the sight of the breakfast Dorota had prepared for her: a croissant with strawberry jam, a glass of squeezed blood orange juice, and a large cup of black coffee. She was enjoying herself quietly, when her cell phone rang.

**Lunch my place, 12:30? Just the 2 of us, husband 2 busy 2 take care of his wife. S**

She grinned at the text. Her day was getting better by the minute. What could possibly outclass a lunch with your best friend on such a lovely day? Girl talks, gossips, and probably some shopping, were all she needed after the tough night. And Dan wouldn't be there, which meant no suspicious and ambiguous glances or remarks!

**Sure. Cook something good 4 ONCE! B**

She finished eating quickly and rushed upstairs to take a shower. When she walked out of the bathroom half an hour later, wrapped in her navy blue and white towel, her skin was still flushed from the warmth of the shower. A few droplets of water fell to the soft carpet, leaving a light trail behind her. She sat on the edge of her bed just when the ring, 'The Stranger song' that she used for strangers, began to resound in her bedroom. She trotted around to her bedside table and grabbed the buzzing object.

---

She stared blankly at her cell phone. The colorful screen brightened as it displayed a phone number. She read it carefully, while her brain slowly registered the identity of the caller. Though she had removed that particular number from her contacts five years ago, she easily guessed who it was. She had learned it by heart in the past, when she put it on speed dial.

Her heart stopped beating for a nanosecond. Then she panicked. Chuck was calling her! The man she was supposed to loathe, but that she actually badly wanted was trying to reach her! Either to have an explanation about the electrifying kiss they had shared, or to talk her into seeing him. Or maybe both. Whatever it was, he wasn't wasting his time. He had already begun the chase. What on Earth could she do with that?! Pick up the phone and say "Thanks Chuck for the exhilarating moment yesterday, I enjoyed it a lot -though I shouldn't be telling you that. In normal circumstances I would probably follow it up, but, you see, I should hate you and I'm getting married. Sorry, but I have to decline your proposition whatever it is"?

She had taken the decision to completely ignore him again, to naturally go back to the life she had chosen on her latest birthday, when Alexander had proposed to her. So, what was the point of answering, besides messing up her life more than she had already by kissing him? The situation she had put herself in would only worsen. His smooth, velvety voice caressing her ear would tempt her even more to give in to his charms, and her resolution would become a burden harder to bear. Thus, despite the ardent desire burning in her, she pressed the button 'ignore'.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had been well-advised to send him packing. That was the first step of the anti-Chuck Bass project, and so to the return to normality. A relationship needed a solid base, and Chuck and she hadn't any. She was engaged, and in a twisted way he sort of was as well. Sadly, there was only misfortune for them in a love affair. Whether she liked it or not, she had made the right decision.

She forced her thoughts to drift to the lunch planned with Serena in a good hour and a half. Her best friend would entertain her without a doubt, and they would gossip about what they had heard or seen at the party, when everybody was exposed. Scandals always rose immediately after such events. She walked to her closet, and began rummaging through her hung up clothes, determined to find the adequate attire. It wasn't an easy task for someone like her, especially when Undesirable No. 1 tried to call her three other times. At each attempt, she had to hold herself back from picking up, because as hurt and resolute as she was, she still wanted to hear his voice, and above all what he had to say about their kiss. When she finally decided what she would wear -a dark pencil skirt with an off-white blouse-, she hastily got dressed, eager to leave her apartment too filled of thoughts about Chuck.

* * *

_May 20th 2017, "The Stand-By"._

« Wasn't the apartment absolutely lovely? Charles will just love it; the two of you are going to be _so_ happy! » Lily cried out with joy.

« Sure, sure » commented Chelsea a bit sarcastically.

« When are you going to tell him about your ideas for the renovation and decoration? Better be soon if you want to settle in less than a month! » Lily chuckled. She had obviously not noticed Chelsea's reservations.

« Tonight, at dinner. We'll have quite some time to discuss important matters: the choice of the bed, the color of the drapes, the furniture for the living-room… » the younger one answered.

« By the way, which- » Serena's mother began to ask.

« Are you ready to order, ladies? » a drawling male voice cut in.

Both woman looked up to the young waiter interrupting their conversation. He was smiling at them expectantly, his almond eyes sparkling with kindness.

« I'll take the sirloin, rare, with french fries. And a glass of Chablis, please » said Lily nonchalantly, handing him back the menu.

« Hmm, I'll have the Salade Niçoise, and a half bottle of fizzy water. Thanks » ordered Chelsea, unaware of Lily's curious gaze upon her.

« Aren't you hungry? I'm not sure that a mere salad will be enough for a whole afternoon » her nearly mother-in-law reprimanded her, as soon as the waiter walked away.

« I'm actually starting a diet » she explained calmly. Lily gaped at her.

« I feel like I've put on some weight; my hips and thighs are a bit too large for my liking, and as summer is coming quickly, I want to look perfect in my new swim suit » she despaired. The older blond scoffed, taken aback by the remark.

« Oh dear, what makes you think so? You look stunning! Ask Charles, he'll tell you so » Lily tried to persuade her sympathetically.

« Certainly not » she muttered under her breath bitterly. Getting a grip on herself, she immediately plastered a smile on her face and changed the subject of conversation.

« Do you mind me going to the bathrooms? »

« Not at all » Lily assured her, gesturing her to do as she liked.

She nodded curtly, and surreptitiously took a little piece of paper from her purse that she slid in the pocket of her skirt. She walked to the flight of stairs at the back of the bistro and downed them quickly. As soon as she was out of anyone's sight, she hurried to the public telephone hanging in front of the ladies room.

Picking up the phone receiver, she jerked her head left to right, then turned round to check that nobody was around. Anyway, it was already quite late for lunch, and it was unlikely that someone would run into her. She was all alone, no one would witness her doing what _needed_ to be done: she had to solve the Blair Waldorf problem. She took out the piece of paper she had taken with her, and dialed the phone number that was written on it. She immediately got the dial tone, and hoped that the person she was trying to reach would answer without delay.

* * *

« Miss Blair! »

Blair was about to step into the elevator when the panicked voice calling her made her stop. A distraught Dorota was rushing up from the kitchen.

« Yes, Dorota? »

« Where are you going? » her maid asked nervously, twisting her fingers in her apron.

« To Serena's; I have lunch planned with her »

« At Mr. Dan's or at Mrs. Bass's? » Dorota questioned in a choked voice, as though she dreaded the answer. Blair made a face.

« At her loft obviously » she replied condescendingly.

« Oh good, that's… good » the Polish woman mumbled.

Blair couldn't help but stare incredulously. What was wrong with her maid this morning? Serena had left the Palace for years, why was Dorota worrying about her having lunch there? She shook her head dismissively and turned on her heels, but changed her mind a second later. An idea was suddenly running through her head. She slowly walked back to where she was standing a moment before, a little unsettled. She remained silent a few seconds, trying to collect her thoughts before she spoke again. Very carefully.

« Dorota, who called this morning? » This time, it was the maid who took her time before she answered, obviously ill-at-ease.

« Mr. Chuck » Blair felt a pang of sadness, however her face didn't show any of it. She had prepared herself to such a situation.

« And who else? I heard the phone ring twi- » she began, but stopped immediately. The look on her maid's face said it all.

« Oh. I see. What did you do? » she asked with difficulty.

« Just like you have always ordered me, Miss Blair. I hung up on him » the maid answered, gazing worriedly at her protégée.

« Well done Dorota, well done » she said in a whisper, barely audible. Without another word, she entered the elevator.

The door was hardly opened when she slipped in the lobby. Instead of going out, she walked quickly towards the reception desk. Robert, the devoted porter, grinned at her.

« Hello Miss Waldorf »

« Hello Robert. Do you have any parcel for me? » The receptionist shook his head slightly, surprised by the inquiry. A peculiar jolt happened in the pit of her stomach, halfway between relief and disappointment.

« If you do, inform me at once. _Whoever_ the sender is » To support her wish, she stared at him intently. He nodded quietly. Reassured, she left the building a bit more lightheaded.

* * *

Chuck sighed again. Being an expert in relaxing methods suddenly seemed useful to him. Whenever he tried to lighten up, his shoulders' muscles were still knotted stiffly under his white shirt. In a last attempt, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of nose, then massaged it in soft, circular motions. He knew he had to rack his brain harder in order to find a solution, but at the moment he was surprisingly lacking inspiration. Every single idea he had come up with so far seemed childish, not efficient enough or too likely to end up on Gossip Girl. And that was the _very_ _last_ thing he needed right now. Since kindergarten he had grown accustomed to Blair's characteristic reactions, and was now in a position to understand very well how she worked. Winning her back implied tact and subtlety: he had to take care of her insecurities, watch out that her reputation wouldn't be offended in the process, and thus avoid the gossips at _all_ costs.

A soft knock at the door got him out of his thoughts, compelling him to open his eyes. The scenery awaiting him was the lean figure of his secretary, standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

« Amanda? »

« It is time, Sir, for your business lunch with Mr. Blake » she announced.

« Ah, thank you » He replied dismissively.

_Well, better not brood about all that during lunch; the more you'll relax, the faster you'll come up with a brilliant plan to talk to her -privately._

With that, he grabbed his cell phone and left his office. Eager to take his mind off things.

* * *

_May 20th 2017, Dan and Serena's loft._

On this particularly sunny day, the sunbeams were flooding the loft, illuminating the wooden floor and the white walls. Blair sat down on the couch facing the row of large windows, and threw her head back, as if she was trying to tan, eyes closed. She sighed in appreciation, enjoying the warmth on her face.

« So, where's your husband? » she asked, as casual as possible. Serena gave her a strange look from the kitchen, flabbergasted by the question.

« Here of course! » she replied mockingly, hinting at the obviousness of the answer.

Blair's eyes snapped open, and she turned all of a sudden towards her friends. Luckily for her, Serena had her back to her, taking the roasted chicken out of the oven, and thus didn't see the fearful expression crossing her face for an instant.

« B-but you said he was so busy that he cou-couldn't join us! » she stuttered, before biting her tongue. Blair Waldorf _never_ stammered, no matter the circumstances!

« Because he is, B! I told you about his intention to write short stories about the effect of love, right? » Serena asked, turning towards Blair. Seeing her friend nod, she continued. « Well, I don't know what has gotten into him, but as soon as we were back from yesterday's party, he started to write. And this morning, he got up very early to resume to his frenzied writing. He even ordered Indian food so that he wouldn't be distracted by the cooking! He's been locked in his study for quite a long time, in my opinion »

Blair sighed in relief. If Dan was utterly absorbed in his recollection of short stories, there was very little chance that he would take a break and come to see them. Although all danger wasn't averted, it was however a step in the good direction. Feeling more secure, she allowed herself to relax. While Serena was carving the fowl -yes, some of her husband's Brooklyn habits, like cooking, had rubbed off on her- she went to the wine cellar to choose a bottle of vintage red wine. Coming back to the dining room, she saw that the blond had already served the meal and sat down at the table. Imitating her friend, she quickly sat and uncorked the bottle. She only poured the exquisite liquid in her glass, Serena preferring to drink water.

« S, what sense is that supposed to make? » she teased, holding the glass to her lips. « Two days ago, you only drank half your cup of Champagne; yesterday, you nearly didn't drink it at all; and now, you refuse a glass of wine! » Her best friend looked down and chuckled, but said nothing. As for her, she enjoyed the mouthful of the St-Emilion with delectation.

« If you keep on acting like a former alcoholic after withdrawal, I'll start to think that you're pregnant! » Serena suddenly looked up, and smiled sheepishly. Blair choked on her wine.

« Serena! » she shrieked, putting down her glass. « Are you… ? »

« No! But Dan and I are trying to have a child! That's what I wanted to talk to you about, and - » the golden woman explained hurriedly.

« Oh my God, oh my God! » Blair squealed, cutting in. « I'm going to be an aunt! »

« Let's not get carried away! I'm _trying_ to get pregnant, I'm not _yet_! » Serena corrected her. That only made her best friend roll her eyes.

« It amounts to the same thing! And with a bit of luck, you may be with child by the time of the wedding! » the brunette exclaimed.

« Well, I do hope so… Anyway, that makes me realize how much we've all grown up. I mean, Dan and I are starting a family, you're getting married, Chuck is moving in with Chelsea, and Nate has finally found love! » her friend confessed.

At the mention of Chelsea, Blair saw red. Accepting the fact that she couldn't be with Chuck didn't mean that she could bear the idea of the bitch faking a happily ever after with him. That was beyond her. She was on the point to tell Serena about her views on Chelslut, but she didn't get a chance to, as her best friend changed the subject.

« By the way, my mom told me that you, your mother and Cyrus were invited Saturday night to the 'Holly Weekly Dinner of the Van der Woodsen-Bass'. Bart and her want to give everyone a tour of Chuck and Chelsea's future home, and then celebrate it all together» said Serena, raising her eyes heavenwards.

« Sure, we'll be there. We wouldn't miss such a lovely evening » Blair answered, tough she was silently cursing fate for the dinner.

As if staying in the same city as Chuck wasn't difficult enough! Her resolutions would be severely tested, but she had no other solution than to grin and bear it. She had already weighed up the pros and the cons of this situation, and she would rather endure such an evening than chicken out and raise suspicions. Besides, there were only eight days before she returned to Paris. Her ordeal would soon come to an end.

* * *

Since the moment Serena announced that Blair was coming to town, Chelsea was on the alert. The issue of Chuck trying to get his infamous lover back would be raised, that was a certainty. However, she hadn't expected the situation to get so messed up. She had actually counted on the fact that Blair had been ignoring him since the break-up, and thought that the Waldorf girl would keep on acting like that. In her mind, her only duty was to keep an eye on _him_, to be sure that he wouldn't approach his old lover.

But after meeting Blair the night before, it was clear that the brunette wasn't over him. And their temporary disappearance at the _same_ moment, was enough proof to her that _something_ had happened. Whether it was a kiss or a heart to heart conversation, she didn't really care. What was important to her was that she had to watch over the _two_ of them, to see to it that they held themselves aloof. And if she couldn't prevent them to see or talk to each other, then she needed to know what was truly going on between them.

Because she had to be in possession of any element that would help her to pressurize either Blair or Chuck, or even both, if it proved to be necessary, if the situation went too far. Last night, she had been rejected for the first time by Chuck. Too absorbed in his thoughts, brooding about his precious Blair, he hadn't paid attention to her. That had proved her right, the situation was serious: if she wasn't careful, the worst could happen. A first love was never easy to forget. But she wouldn't let them ruin her six and half months effort, after everything had gone so smoothly. Chuck was _hers_.

Despite her first interests in his power, wealth and skills in bed, she had since discovered other reasons to keep him by her side. During all those months she had spent with him, she had grown to like him. Love didn't figure among the things she believed in, but she had without a doubt developed a kind of fondness for him. He was witty and cunning, which was a good thing for she appreciated lively conversation. He could most certainly be described as unpredictable and mysterious, which entertained her. And there was this dangerous aura emanating from him which amazed and attracted her.

---

Chelsea had met Chuck last September at a party organized by Bass Inc to celebrate whatever business deal they had recently made. Her presence there had been mere chance. She had planned a dinner with her godfather in the first place, but Richard had instead dragged her along to the party he had belatedly been invited to.

She hadn't noticed Chuck amidst so many people, until he approached her on his own initiative. Truth be told, she had been attracted at once, though she didn't know _who_ he was. It was not only that he looked quite dashing in his light grey suit, white shirt and violet bow tie -that last detailed had struck her. It was rather unusual for a man, especially at business meetings or dinners, to wear something purple or pink. It suited him well, but he was also very good looking. He had regular and fine features, brown eyes sparkling with wit and mischief, and very sensual lips. The mouth was definitely his most appealing feature. There was something pleasant about the way his lips slowly moved, revealing now and then his perfect white set of teeth, twitching almost imperceptibly to form a smirk that rooted you to the spot.

She had thought that the image of this handsome man talking to her would only be a nice memory; but when he had introduced himself, using his catchphrase 'I'm Chuck Bass', she hadn't been able to repress the smirk tugging at the corners of _her_ mouth. So, the infamous billionaire playboy was seducing her? Laughable. Contrary to most women who would have fawned on him or been overwhelmed, Chelsea hadn't taken the conversation too far. She had known better than to think that a man who could have any woman he wanted, was so interested in her. Not that she wasn't attractive, it was in fact quite the contrary, but she knew from her godfather himself that the younger Bass was moving heaven and earth to get an important business deal with him. As Richard considered her as his own daughter, it was without a doubt a plot to use her to get to the older man. She didn't appreciate being used, _whoever_ was the one trying to do so, and _whatever_ the stake.

Thus, throughout the party, she had pretended not to see his eagerness to go further than a mere acquaintance, and just exchanged her cell phone number with him. If he _really_ wanted to land the contract with her godfather, then he had to chase her harder than his usual conquests. For several weeks, she had accepted to have lunch with him sometimes -never dinner, it would have been too close to a date. They made small talk at the parties he invited her to or over the phone on rare occasions, but she had to keep things friendly between them. She wanted to assess his determination before dating him, she wasn't like one of the brainless sluts entertaining him for a week or two.

The cat and mouse game would have continued if Chuck hadn't signed the contract without her « help ». When she had learned the news, she had been pretty crestfallen. He was going to cease his chase. Any chance of a relationship had vanished! She had cursed herself for letting things drag on. Now she was going to be punished for her careless coy demeanor. However, to her greatest surprise, Chuck hadn't showed any sign of weakening, and continued to seduce her. That had triggered everything. She hadn't wanted to waste her time anymore. Their first kiss had happened a few days later at a party set on Halloween by his stepmother. They had naturally started to date from that moment on, but she had never imagined that it would be so easy.

---

Since their first encounter when he had begun his chase, she had made little enquiries to get to know him better from an unbiased point of view. She had learned about his mother's death, the way it had affected his relationship with his father, his rocky childhood and adolescence, his tumultuous love affair with Blair Waldorf, and his time in the wilderness after she had broken up with him. In all her research, she had understood how attached to her he had been, that no one would ever replace the brunette, but she had hoped that there was a place in his life for _her_. Luckily, fate had seemed to think alike.

After Blair had made clear that things were definitely over between the two of them, he had been back to his womanizing ways, sleeping around at first, then seeing girls for a month at _most_. When she had exceeded the first month of dating him, she had been stunned to see that he hadn't planned to dump her for someone else. She had understood that she had a card to play. Maybe this affair with Chuck wasn't only a matter of distraction for him, and time under the spots for her. She had done all the more carefully but brilliant tasks he had expected from her. For one thing, make a good and strong impression by his side publicly. Her outstanding studies and responsible job were to her advantage, but she had had to learn the code of High Society. As a fast learner, she had quickly acquired the proper manners. When to smile, to nod, to intervene in a conversation… Then, amuse and please him, but not stick to him like glue. Her sharp tongue combined to his own guaranteed them witty banter, she was always finding new ideas to entertain him, and of course, their insatiable sexual appetite spiced up their daily grind.

Slowly but surely she had strengthened her position by his side. First, she understood his personality so well that she knew when to be with him, what to do and say depending on his mood. One could only guess that he appreciated the attitude, regarding the amount of time he spent with her. Secondly, she had bonded with his close relations. Nate, Eric and Serena were sort of friends with her, whereas Lily and Hannah adored the Californian girl. As for Bart, he obviously thought that she was a good person for his son, thankful for the stability she had brought to Chuck's life.

Her longevity by his side, the several trips they made together, the fact that his family considered her as one of them and that she was always included in projects that concerned his future, made her feel legitimate. A few threats had hung over them as a couple, but she had nonetheless managed to keep him in her clutches. There had of course been the announcement of Blair's engagement last November, when they hadn't even been dating for a month yet, and the engagement party with her Lord in March of this year. On each occasion, Chuck had needed to drink away his rage and despair to pull himself together. Though he had hidden his feelings very well to his family, she hadn't been taken in by his façade, and let him alone. Both time, he had come back to her naturally and quite normal after a few days. She had taken it as the sign that she had been right to let loose, and that he appreciated her for that.

Then, there had been the prospect of the imminent come back of her enemy. Over the last dozen of days, he had been quite tense and irritable, throwing himself into work to prevent him from thinking about his old lover from her point of view. This time he hadn't been too dramatic, but she had felt his agitation. She had slightly stayed in the background to help him get over his anger and frustration. However, as soon as Blair had arrived, she had been back to his side to show that _she_ was the one sharing his life. She was too close to be the one he would marry out of spite to risk a reunion between the old lovers. And now, Bart had pushed Chuck and her in that direction as well. She already had the assurance to move in with him. Marriage would follow sooner or later. She _couldn't_ let that slip away from her.

* * *

While the two friends were having coffee, Serena received an important call from work that she couldn't put off, and had to go out for some minutes. Like two days before, Blair used this moment of solitude to walk to the picture window. From there, she could enjoy the unobstructed sight meeting her eyes. The cloudless light blue sky as far as the eye could see, the skyscrapers shining with daylight and standing proudly in the scenery, the dense traffic in the streets… Like two days before, she didn't hear Dan coming from behind.

« Were the surprises of yesterday night huge enough for your liking, Blair? » he asked ironically, repeating what she had told him when she had let him in the secret of her presence at Chuck's party. She started. Was someone bearing such a grudge against her that whatever her purpose was -forgetting Chuck, avoiding Dan- she was failing miserably these days? She reluctantly turned around to hug him, cursing under her breath.

« Dan! It's so good to see you! » she cried out with fake joy, cutting out their embrace. « I did like that my _friendly_ reunion with Chuck caused such astonishment » she acquiesced. A glimmer appeared in his eyes when she insisted on the word "friendly".

« So… you didn't like _the_ big news of the night; Chuck moving in with Chelsea? » he deduced.

« I did » she retaliated sharply, not appreciating to be reminded of that. He shook his head.

« That must have been a setback » he retorted sadly, as if he was sympathizing with her grief. She instantly seethed. What gave him the right to maintain such a thing? He didn't know anything about her feelings!

« Not at all! It was simply not expected » she snapped.

« It's the principle of a surprise, to be unexpected » he commented. The cold and exasperated glare he earned from her was the little encouragement he needed to question her about something that was itching him.

« And what about your _other_ reunion with Chuck? Expected or not? Just friendly or more than that? » he asked earnestly. When he saw her face paled immensely, he knew that he had touched a raw nerve.

« I don't know what you're talking about. It's an awful habit to imagine things, Humphrey, even for a writer » she replied icily. « I've got to go, tell Serena I'll call later. We'll hang out tomorrow » On that note, she left the loft striding along.

As for Dan, that little discussion with Blair got him to be very single-minded. Climbing the stairs to the second floor of the apartment, he walked to his study. In his thick address book, where all the needed information was on people he knew, he picked a worn-out greenish card. Seizing the phone on his desk, he dialed the number. He wanted to get to the bottom of his suspicions.

* * *

A deep voice suddenly answered the call, bringing Chelsea back to reality.

« Hello? »

« Andrew Tyler? » she asked carefully.

« This is he » he answered sternly. She grinned from ear to ear.

« Hello, this is Chelsea Hogan, Mr. Bass's partner. We unfortunately do not know each other _yet_, but I'd hoped we could discuss face to face today » she explained calmly, curbing her excitement.

« Nice to meet you, Miss Hogan. What is it that you want to discuss, which requires us meeting each other? » he questioned, a hint of interest in his nearly toneless voice.

« Why, Chuck Bass of course » she replied slyly.

* * *

**A/N: My beta and I apologize profusely for this two-month-hiatus, that wasn't fair for you all. I wish I could have updated sooner, but my exams and a new job took all my time, and Lauren was busy as well. I hope to be able to post more often in the future, but I can't promise anything. ****Once again, THANKS for your faithfulness, it always cheers me up and encourages me to write when I'm too slothful;)**

**Next chapter is already written, save the last part. I'm not really fond of giving spoilers, but I need your opinion about the scene I still have to write. This fic is T rated, but I was thinking of shifting exceptionally that precise part to M. Do you mind? Would you rather have me sticking to the T rating? Please tell me and I'll comply! **

**Also, for those who might wonder who's Andrew Tyler, he's Bart's former PI...**


	13. No small affair

**I apologize profusely for the lack of upadte for nearly two months, but life is life, and Law exams, a new job and college applications for studying abroad took a great amount of my time (plus, truthfully, my sloth :S). As a kind of reward, this chapter is the longest ever for me (10,200 words!) and I hope you will like it. I however encourage you to read, at least, the whole discussion between Dan and Blair from last chapter, as I slipped a tiny clue there for an issue in this one. ;p**

**Disclaimer: I do not Gossip Girl original plot ot characters.**

**RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Coming home flustered from Chuck's birthday party, Blair weighs the pros and the cons of starting an affair with him, before deciding against it. Chuck, however, doesn't think the same way, and tries to call her several time the day after, thinking of a way to get to her. Though the whole thing confuses her, ****Blair doesn't want to show any of it, but she's forced to face the problem when Dan confronts her about it. In the meantime, Chelsea has also realized that something was going on between Chuck and Blair, and she decides to call Andrew Tyler for help.**

**NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reads this story, has favorited/put it on alert, I'm flattered! A thousand of thank-you to those who review, often or not, anonymous or registered readers, ****I'm extremely grateful -strawberrymusume, Fiona, bluestriker666, princetongirl, pincky...- and a very special thanks to Lauren, my wonderful, amazing and brilliant beta! (Hope you had lovely holidays, though they seemed short to me!)**

**WARNING: As requested, the end of the chapter is M-rated. For those who are too young or offended by explicit sexual content, DON'T READ!**

_

* * *

_

_May 20th 2017, outside Dan and Serena's building._

Never, in most New-Yorkers' mind, had the surrounding air seemed so thick. No puff of wind rushed in the streets, which made the warmth reigning over Manhattan nearly stifling. And yet, as she drew a long and deep breath of the oppressive air, Blair thought it was quite invigorating. After her very revealing and embarrassing conversation with Dan, she felt like she was finally able to breathe again. Panicked all evening the day before, fearing that he suspected she had relapsed with her bulimia and would tell on her, she was now worrying about her transparency regarding her feelings for Chuck. The idea of her throwing up on purpose didn't seem to have crossed Dan's mind, but he had nevertheless been able to figure out that something had happened between Chuck and her. Now that she came to think about it, she didn't know which was worse. Both situations were complex and delicate, closely connected to divided and confusing emotions.

_All this is so nerve-wracking!_

An Audrey Hepburn's movie would do nicely right now. She needed more than ever to forget her current problems, to relax and cheer up.

Entering the lobby of her building, she was immediately beckoned by Robert. In his early forties, the brown-haired receptionist was conspicuous by his attire in the residents' eyes: summer and winter alike, whatever the weather was, he always wore a crimson suit, a white shirt and a taupe tie. Though she wouldn't dare to voice her hypothesis, Blair had always suspected that Dorota had a crush on him. He was after all a charming person, most often affable and complimenting women.

« I fear, Miss Blair, that I have received something for you » he explained, taking a bunch of white and red roses from under his counter.

Her heart sank: she didn't receive bouquets so often, _least_ of all in New York. They could only be from one person. In spite of the guilty satisfaction that being chased brought her, it was rather frustrating more than anything. Her wish was to focus on Alexander, and therefore get Chuck out of her head. But how could she do so when he was obviously after her? She sighed, shaking her head hopelessly. A card was accompanying the dozen of roses, on which a message had been printed. It read: _We need to talk. Please call me. Chuck _

Immediately, indignation built up in her. As tempting as it was, she was not going to give in to him. She had only weighed the pros and the cons of the situation for far too long. But the card didn't wash over her. A decent chase was supposed to be romantic and tactful! Since when had admirers stopped writing cute notes by hand? Crumpling the card in her clenched fist, she tried to control the tremors in her voice as she spoke.

« When were the flowers delivered? »

« Five, maybe ten minutes ago at most » the porter answered truthfully.

« Send them back. And please, tell me if you receive anything else » she ordered, turning on her heels toward the elevator.

« And what will the reason be this time? » he scoffed softly, his kind grin widening as he saw her turning round, gazing at him in confusion.

« The reason for what? »

« Oh, you know, for giving the bouquets to the other residents. It's already too late to celebrate the beginning of spring, and I don't believe your mother's brand has recently been extended » he teased her. Slowly, as if it might cause her pain, the corners of her mouth spread, and a genuine smile broke upon her face. She vividly recalled the events the receptionist was referring to, though it hadn't been a happy moment at the time.

After the break-up, during Chuck's pseudo-chase, quite a lot of bouquets had been sent for her. Not wanting to keep them, she had ordered Robert to send them back. The florist, however, wouldn't hear of it, and had refused to get more than three bunches of flowers back. As the lobby had literally been invaded by this flora, Robert and Dorota had decided to offer each new bouquet delivered to a resident of the building, pretending that it was an attention from the Waldorf-Roses. They first explained it was to celebrate the success of the expansion of Eleanor Waldorf Designs to shoes, bags and sunglasses. But the lobby had still been overloaded, and a second influx of floral gifts, « _for the imminent arrival of spring _», had been implemented. That was until Chuck stopped sending flowers.

« Oh don't worry, I'll come up with something » she replied playfully, doubting that returning to the elevator in a lighter mood.

---

Half an hour had passed when Robert announced that another bunch of flowers had been delivered. Breakfast at Tiffany's -for a change- was suspended in advantage of beautiful hydrangeas. Another message was printed on a second card. This time, it read: _You, at least, owe me an explanation. Until next time, I love you. Chuck_

At the reading of those three magic words, her stomach made a strangely pleasant flip. However, she instantly pulled herself together. Enough was enough! Chuck couldn't be part of her life and have that effect on her anymore. Or else she wouldn't bank upon her will-power to keep him away.

« Robert, do you have a pen? I need to reply » she asked hotly.

On the back of the card, she quickly wrote: _You don't deserve any explanation. Stop harassing me, yesterday was a mistake. I hate you. Blair_

« Send the bouquet back with the note. Immediately » she demanded blankly.

She watched her favorite flowers being taken away by the florist's delivery man, who had been waiting silently all along. Robert's doing without a doubt. When they were out of her sight, something like an incredibly heavy load fell over chest, tightening, compressing her lungs. So… that was it. The real end between Chuck and her. It seemed to be harder to breathe at once, and she felt like the world was starting to spin around her. She needed fresh air. It was only when she started wandering into the streets that she realized she was shaking.

* * *

_May 20__th__ 2017, a bar on the Upper West Side. _

Chelsea had just begun sipping her gin martini when a man about fifty, unnoticed till now, wearing a black pinstripe suit sat down at her table. His thick hair, slightly pepper-and-salt, hung a little over his forehead, thus concealing the start of wrinkled skin. His narrowed and observant grey eyes were shining more than anyone's of her acquaintances, leading her to think that he was a skittish person. Sizing her up, his upper lip curled over his teeth in an ugly sneer when he saw her fidgeting under his scrutinizing stare. Though they had never been introduced before, she recognized him at once. Only a PI could be surrounded by such an enigmatically unpleasant aura and go unnoticed nonetheless.

Andrew Tyler had arranged to meet her that evening, in a bar on the Upper West Side in which he was accustomed. The place was quiet and relatively secluded, favorable to secrets and arrangements, according to him.

« Mr. Tyler, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. You may want something to drink » she offered too sweetly to sound genuine, stretching her arm across the table.

Instead of shaking her hand or answering her question, as politeness requires, he opened his black suitcase, took out a file and handed it to her. She raised one eyebrow, but he simply nodded, pushing her to open it. The content left her speechless. There were several pictures of her -on her first trip to New York City when she was ten, on her prom night, the day of her graduation, one on New Year's Eve with Chuck, all her school reports, a duplicate of her degree, each covering letter she had sent. Still baffled by the discovery, her eyes remained transfixed on the papers lying before her when he started talking in a slow, firm voice.

« Chelsea Bryn Hogan, daughter of Faith and Everett Hogan, born November 10th 1992 in San Francisco. Straight A student throughout school; studied mathematics, physics and computing strategy at Stanford; consultant for Apple Inc. Has met Charles Bartholomew Bass on September 26th 2016, has been dating him since October 31st of the same year. Has dated or been seen with twelve men before » he recited, before adding in a snotty smirk, « To make it brief ».

Closing the file concerning her, she looked up at him. Confusion had left the place to the thirst of retaliation. She had obviously come to the right place. The man was conscientious, fast but efficient, and _unscrupulous_. He had experience, and she knew that he had been Bart Bass's man in the magnate's controlling and bossy days. That was the reason why she had appealed to him.

« Tell me Miss Hogan, what is wrong with the younger Mr. Bass? » he asked point-blank, eager to know what it was all about. She saw that her card of seduction hadn't worked real well, so she decided to play fair.

« As you well know, I've been seeing Charles Bass for some months now, and our relationship has reached a turning point: we are going to move in together in a few weeks » she recapitulated.

« You've all my congratulations » he drawled mockingly. She chose to ignore him.

« His notorious former lover, _Blair Waldorf,_ » she made a disgusted face at the name, « who has been living in France for a few years, is back into town for the last preparations of her wedding. They met again yesterday and trust me, their way of catching up looked more like a hook up » she continued, her voice constricted with contempt.

« Considering that both of them had entered into an undertaking on their own side long before that fateful reunion, it should remain that way. I can't prevent them from doing hanky-panky, but I can keep an eye open for trouble. And thus remind them in due course _where_ their loyalty lies » she explained cruelly. He smirked knowingly at her.

« I guess I am the 'eye open', am I not? » he asked smoothly, too smoothly to Chelsea's liking.

« Absolutely. I want a detailed report every day with pictures, the list of phone calls they made and received, the exact description of the unfolding of their days… Anything that I can hold against them later on. All that, of course, with the strictest discretion from you » she sneered.

« I know how to do my job, Miss Hogan. You won't be disappointed by my services » he assured her haughtily, upset that she had questioned his skills.

« I don't have any doubt about that. It's just that, contrary to his father, Charles hasn't abandoned the services of his PI. Mike doesn't work for him full-time like you used to for Bart, but Charles asked for him quite often. And we wouldn't like our arrangements to be uncovered, would we? » she justified icily.

« Naturally, I understand » he agreed, before adding slyly, « A bloody Mary would, perhaps, be appreciated. To drink to the groom's sake ».

His comment was received with a ruthless grin from her.

* * *

_May 20__th__ 2017, Chuck's office._

Late that afternoon, the solution to Chuck's No. 1 problem presented itself thanks to Amanda, his dutiful secretary. After reading a statistical report from the human resources twice without getting an ounce of it, he was promising nothing. On the one hand, Blair was invading his every thought, and yet, he wasn't able to come up with the perfect idea to see her and get the chance to have a small chat. On the other hand, he couldn't get his earlier conversation with Chelsea out of his head. She had already visited what was supposed to be their future apartment with Lily that morning, and wanted desperately to show him her plans for its decoration.

Deeply frustrated, he responded to the knock at his study's door by a loud grunt, not willing to articulate properly. If he did, instead of speaking, he would likely yell at Amanda, or whomever it was who was wishing to tell him something to let off steam. The door cracked open, and someone entered stealthily his study. The person -definitely a female- cleared her throat.

« What is it? » he asked impatiently, not bothering to look up from the charts he was trying to interpret.

« The spokesman, as well as the company lawyers, would like you to read an article from the latest publication of Wild Lands, Sir » his secretary explained, stretching out the said magazine in her hands. He sighed exasperatedly, but took it nonetheless.

« Page 13 » she indicated.

_What whim had gotten into them this time? A magazine about nature?!_

It didn't take long to find the answers. An article was praising Bass Industries for they had agreed on moving their next spa lodge in Thailand from its initial location. According to the journalist, the decision had been taken to « protect a very rare ants' colony discovered during the earliest work of building. »

He smirked. As if he would _ever_ care about insects. It was strictly business: the other location they had found was actually a far more strategic choice for tourism. Greens would never cease to amaze him, they were so gullible! He was skimming absent-mindedly through other pointless articles on the double page, when a word caught his eyes.

_Briar rose. _

Amanda immediately saw that something was gnawing at her boss. His figure was suddenly frozen stiff, as though he was rooted to the spot, and his face sported an inexpressive and faraway look. However, he didn't remain beside himself long. As quickly as he had withdrawn from his usual charisma, a sparkle began dancing in his pupils, one which indicated both excitement and shabbiness. The corners of his mouth twitched, and slowly, they began to curl upward, forming a victorious smirk.

An idea had popped up in his head.

« Amanda, get me in contact with Olivier Briar » he ordered eagerly, nearly tossing the publication aside.

---

« Good afternoon Mr. Bass, what a surprise to hear from you! You couldn't _possibly_ have finished writing that report? » Olivier Briar greeted, his French accent stressed by the line.

« Hello Mr. Briar. I wish that precise task was over, but I'm actually calling you for a more personal matter » Chuck drawled silkily.

« Oh… What is it then? » The Frenchman was obviously surprised at the request, quite preposterous from someone like the Bass heir. The latter could hear the lawyer frown over the phone.

« Well… It seemed to me yesterday that you and your wife know Blair Waldorf » Chuck said carefully, feigning to advance a mere supposition.

« Absolutely. I'd even say that she's a good friend of us » Mr. Briar confirmed. A devilish expression graced Chuck's features. That was exactly the kind of answers he had expected.

« You know, I've known her since Kindergarten. She's in fact one of my closest friends. To think that we're now all acquainted… » he deceptively marveled at the coincidence.

« What a small world indeed! » Olivier acquiesced in an amazed sigh.

« I was precisely calling to see if we could all have dinner together. That would be a nice occasion to learn more about each other » Chuck suggested.

« Actually, my wife and I had originally planned a dinner with Blair on Saturday. But when Marie-Flore called her this very afternoon, she said it wasn't possible, so we brought it forward to tomorrow evening »

_Well, that certainly is good news. Just in time to invite yourself!_

« You should come, and Miss Hogan too. That would be a great occasion indeed to spend a pleasant time between friends! » the Frenchman went into raptures. Chuck's pulse quickened all of a sudden.

« Chelsea's never available on Friday night. She's got her Power Plate session and then she hangs out with her group of friends » he blurted out. « But I'll gladly join the three of you » he hurried to add.

« I'm sure it will be great! » Olivier Briar exclaimed happily.

« We could even do better » Chuck suggested mysteriously. His scheme was complete save one last very important detail that he needed to hatch his plan. Intrigued by the proposal, Mr. Briar let him continue.

« I don't feel like Blair is aware that you know me well. Wouldn't it be a huge surprise if you didn't tell her about my presence? » he offered coyly. Olivier Briar laughed at the proposal.

« Then it's settled, mum's the word! » the older one concluded.

* * *

_May 20__th__ 2017, Blair's penthouse._

Despite any common sense and her recurring mantra, what a profound disappointment Blair felt when she came back from her long walk: no bouquet had been delivered, no note sent. She hurried to ask Dorota whether Chuck had called during her absence; out of luck, her maid answered in the negative. She then checked her cell phone. The ring had perhaps been muffled by the horns and tires' squeals of the cars, and she had therefore not heard him calling. Which he hadn't.

Whereas she knew it shouldn't, the idea of Chuck giving up his chase already bothered her very much. Surely she couldn't mean so _little_ to him? Conspicuous at dinner by her silence, while she usually made the conversation, she was brooding for the rest of the day. Marie-Flore Briar's call hadn't really cheered her up, whereas Alexander's had nearly brought tears to her eyes during her 'walk'. Anyone -her the one most affected- could wonder why she was complaining when such a sweet and loving fiancé was longing for her to return. And yet, it was exactly what she was doing.

For the fourth night in row, a pill of Valium was indispensable to help her find some sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from having quite a troubled night: she went over and over the events of the last two days in her mind, considering how the situation would have been altered if she had acted differently or said other things…

The day after, she woke up with a start. Her alarm clock indicated 9 am. A surge of self-consciousness and reproach seized her.

_Why are you still lying lazily in your bed while Chuck might have already sent a parcel or made a call?! _

In less than thirty minutes, the usually long and elaborated tasks of taking a shower, getting dressed, and doing the make-up and hair were over. A record. Not losing a second, she rushed downstairs. A heart attack almost killed Dorota when a howling Blair hurtled down the stairs to see if _Mr. Chuck_ had called. Still shocked by her protégée's insane demeanor, the maid was hardly able to formulate a coherent answer. Upon seeing the Polish woman shaking her head, the brunette stormed out of the penthouse. The scene of the lobby was barely more rejoicing, if not more depressing: not even a daisy had been delivered for her.

In a foul mood, Blair cancelled her plans with her former minions, and returned instead to her bedroom to watch whatever movie she could find, convincing herself that it was still too early for a delivery. By noon, she was however beset by a harsh observation: Chuck had literally understood her message. Her mood shifted from anger to incomprehension.

_Why hasn't he answered my note? Why hasn't he tried something? Why on Earth has he taken me at my word?! _

_He_ should know better than anyone else that, when she said she hated someone -especially him- that was the farthest thing from the truth. It actually meant that her feelings were unclear and complicated, that she was scared and confused by the streams of contradictory emotions. It was her way to protect herself from being hurt if she listened to her heart. Because in that exact case, if she followed her heart, she would let herself be completely swept off her feet again. Whereas she could _not_. And in spite of her best efforts, the more she tried to convince herself that sending back the bunches of flowers had obviously been the right solution, the more Chuck's silence was getting her down.

---

_May 21__st__ 2017, Upper East Side_.

« … so we thought that now's the time to do it. We haven't told anyone beside you yet, but I- Blair! Are you listening to what I'm saying? » Serena asked, exasperated that her best friend was daydreaming _again_.

Blair turned her head toward the blond, and blinked a few times. Of course she had been listening, her friend was talking about… well, _things _!

« Yes, I am. Go on » she mumbled. Her golden friend pursed her lips doubtfully.

« We don't plan to tell anyone until I'm actually expecting » Serena began again, glancing all along at her friend.

Blair was miles away, obviously preoccupied by something unpleasant given that she hadn't stopped frowning since they had left the MET. Serena had tried to talk her into telling her what was the matter, but the brunette had been on the defensive. A change of tactics seemed essential.

« Apart from that, I got a nose job and a liposuction three weeks ago, and I'm planning on accentuating my cheekbones. I also got a tattoo 'I love rock'n'roll' on the right buttock, and Dan encourages me to have my nipples pierced. And I'm thinking of taking a lover, since Dan's so busy » Serena confessed, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

« That's great » Blair congratulated her absent-mindedly. Astonishment wasn't a word strong enough to qualify the state of stupefaction in which Serena was. Grabbing her friend by the upper-arms, she shook her vehemently.

« Enough is enough, B! You haven't listened to a single word I uttered this afternoon; now I want to know _what_ is wrong with you! And don't come out with the rubbish of how excited you are by the wedding, you haven't even spared a second thought for your gown! » Serena told her off. The rebuke had visibly some effect: Blair's eyes darkened instantly, and she freed herself from her friend's grip.

« What is wrong with _you_ and your_ husband_ that you both poke your nose into my affairs?! I'm _well_, but that's apparently not convincing enough for you paranoid freaks who desperately believe me to be miserable! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home to get prepared for a dinner that _won't_ be an interrogation. For a _change_ » she shouted furiously, striding away from a dumbstruck Serena rooted on her spot.

_What has Dan to do with this mess?_

* * *

_May 20__th__ 2017, Chuck's office._

After the conversation with Olivier Briar, Chuck felt so elated that everything which followed seemed all a blur. Whereas he usually took the time to sip his scotch while admiring the daylight draw slowly to a close, he worked later that evening, not even realizing that he was missing his dearest ritual. And thus, when he called on Chelsea later, it seemed to him that he had just hung up. The feeling of triumph flooded him at the sweet memory; he felt complete and exhilarated, overly powerful. The prospect of spending the entire evening and then the night with Chelsea was far more bearable now that he knew he would be confronting Blair very soon. Had he however paid more attention to the woman in front of him and not let his imagination get the better of him, he would have realized that Chelsea was behaving oddly.

Though she _did_ bore him stiff with her projects for their future home just like he dreaded, she didn't argue when he was opposed to a few of her requests -no watery mattress, no wholly bamboo-made bathroom, no living room so modern that he would feel like in a science fiction movie- while she normally didn't give in so easily to his wishes. Likewise, she would have usually complained when told her he couldn't spend neither the evening nor the night with her the day after; she didn't appreciate that he was absent two nights out of three, whatever business dinner he had to attend to. But once again she adopted a low profile.

The only time her behavior intrigued him was when she asked what _kind_ of relationship Dan and Blair shared. According to her, the tension between them the day before had been very palpable, and she wondered why they couldn't get along when they were Serena's husband and best friend. He simply answered that they used to loathe each other, but that they were now trying to remain on good terms for Serena. His explanation seemed satisfactory enough for Chelsea's mild interest, and he didn't attach much importance to it.

Friday went as quickly as the day before, and he found himself standing in front of the Briars' door faster than Chelsea had gotten up that morning. Chance or coincidence, Olivier and Marie-Flore Briar lived in the same building Lily, Serena and Eric used to live in before they settled into the Palace. Sighing heavily, Chuck tugged at his collar and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to forget the knot in his stomach. He might have been resolute, but he couldn't help feeling anxious.

The moment of truth had come.

---

A grinning and relaxed Olivier Briar came to open the door. The always present suit had left the place to a white Oxford and a pair of well cut linen pants. The first two pearly buttons were undone, and his fair hair, usually neatly brushed, was carelessly combed. The changes were slight, but the effect was undeniable. Chuck thought he looked… different. Younger maybe. More attractive for sure.

« Charles -I hope you don't mind if we go by given names- nice to see you! It's about time you arrive, Blair is jumping up and down with impatience; she can't wait to have a drink before the meal! » the Frenchman greeted him cheerfully.

« Olivier -my pleasure » Chuck acknowledged, shaking the hand his host was stretching out to him.

« Let me take your vest » Olivier suggested. The younger nodded, using this little moment of silence to observe the interior's decoration.

A huge crystal made candelabra hung proudly over the wide entrance hall, which was furnished by a large scarlet Persian rug, a plaited osier armchair in the right corner, and an old wooden sideboard against the left wall. Family heirloom without a doubt. Olivier Briar urged his guest to follow him in the dim lit corridor stretching ahead. Numerous paintings and framed pictures decorated the virginal white wall on the left, while several closed doors on the right probably led to the bedrooms. Olivier gestured for Chuck to stay hidden in the corridor just as they were about to enter the living room. The young playboy's irritation to be left in the background -_Chuck Bass doesn't do supporting character!_- measured up to his excitement. Blair was only a few steps away from him now! As he heard his host converse in French, announcing very likely his imminent entrance, he was struck by how different Blair's voice sounded. When she talked in her mother tongue, it was always pretty loudly and lively, her self-confidence clearly audible. But now, though he couldn't understand what she said, it seemed to him that she pronounced each syllable separately. Her voice was much lower and slower, almost seductive. His heart started to beat faster, and he suddenly felt a lot warmer, the heat of his blood spreading evidently through his body.

« You can come in! » said Olivier Briar excitedly. Chuck didn't need any further persuasion to join them. He had longed and waited for this occasion for an eternity he realized by now.

---

Blair was sitting rather nonchalantly on a hazel leather couch across from the coffee table, facing the armchair in which Marie-Flore Briar had chosen to sit. Her dark curly hair had been smoothed down, and it framed her lovely face in such a way that it softened her features, making her look even more like an angel. The knee-length burgundy dress she was wearing completely uncovered her shoulders, the hollow of her throat and her collarbones, emphasizing her nude make-up. Once again, he was amazed by the sight of her: the creamy doll-like skin, glowing with dusk's light; the little, rounded shoulders that begged him to curl his large hands around them; the prominent collarbones accentuated by her thin skin, making her look far too enticing. The perfection was nearly ostentatious in his opinion.

He forced his eyes to tear away from her divine dress to focus on her face. Her reaction to his presence was indeed more important than what she was wearing, no matter how gorgeous she looked in her outfit. What he saw took his breath away. There was no trace of fury, shock, or panic, but a bright flash of elation and relief in her pupils. Her lower lip was slightly quivering, and her chest was rising and dropping a lot faster than average. He had waited only too long for such a demeanor from her, for such emotions to be displayed across her graceful features. He was nearly reduced to looking away because of it, her delight being almost too _painfully_ intense to bear.

« Chuck » she breathed while decidedly coming to her feet, not batting an eyelid.

As she drew closer, he noticed that her eyes were shining because they were on the verge of swelling with tears. Their hug was longer than at his party, and his heart filled with joy at the feeling of her shaking frame against him. She was just as elated as he was! Compelling himself to draw out of their embrace, his enthusiasm faltered a bit when her eagerness almost vanished at the realization that they were being witnessed. Her usual mask of indifference was, however, not totally in place. There was still the happy glimmer dancing her eyes, and a smile she was probably trying to hold back tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Although his heart was beating wildly, a feeling of perplexity was nonetheless creeping into him. Of course it was pure bliss for him too to be with her again, but he couldn't understand why she was _that_ moved _and_ relieved to see him. Brushing his thoughts aside, he resumed to his polite and friendly behavior, greeting his host's wife before they all sat down to have a glass of wine.

* * *

« Olivier told me that you were childhood friends; is that so? » Marie-Flore Briar intervened, breaking the silence between the two former lovers. Her tone was mildly surprised, mostly intrigued, devoid of suspicion despite the emotion the encounter had brought between Chuck and Blair.

An answer was expected as a friend, but a nod would be enough to remain polite. However, Blair wasn't able to do such things. The big, painful lump in her throat totally prevented her. She still hadn't recovered from the shock and utter rapture Chuck's entry had triggered deep in her soul.

_How the hell could she have?! _

The certainty and disillusion that she didn't mean anything to him but an exciting and carnal distraction, that he didn't want to waste his time chasing her if he didn't get a roll in the hay in return, had been deluding her ever since she sent back the hydrangeas. She had felt betrayed, ridiculed and ashamed for struggling to stay faithful while it was just a game for him. Now she felt ridiculous for having thought that the great Chuck Bass would give up without a fight. His silence hadn't been a sign of resignation, but a way to lure her into disappointment and unbearable despair! Which had perfectly worked, obviously.

As though it was trying to escape her chest or the sight of him had caused her heart to leap, provoking an overwhelming bliss to spread through her entire body. It had been so violent, so abrupt, that she had suddenly yearned to sob and scream in delight, to show the entire world that he was after _her_. His delicious cologne and his charismatic aura were the sweetest torture one could imagine; he was simply wickedly attractive. Their hug had completely given those feelings away: she had trembled uncontrollably because of his oppressing closeness. And just then, realization had hit her. Being lusted after or loved by all the men on Earth didn't mean anything when Chuck wasn't the one doing the lusting or loving. Being thought as one of the smartest and wittiest women of High Society didn't make any sense when Chuck wasn't there to banter with her back and forth. Being praised by the most reputable people was nothing compared to the ecstasy Chuck's comments provoked in her. Maybe all this sham was one of his games. Maybe not. But there was one thing she absolutely certain of, as certain as she was of her own name. For better and for worse Blair Waldorf still loved Chuck Bass.

Although she was _trying_ to keep up appearances, to remain stern and indifferent, she was failing miserably. There was that happy smile of hers that she couldn't quite suppress, and this despite her best efforts to keep her lips firmly pursed together. But how could she try to hide her happiness when she felt like she would burst from its intensity? It seemed that Chuck understood she was struggling to stay aloof, and it pleased him to no end. No, it was worse than that: the bastard was literally beaming with joy! She could tell because he was slightly leaning his head forward, a position meaning he was glad and over confident. He had even the audacity to stare intently at her, his eyes sparkling with laughter, a wide, mocking smirk at his full lips. In front of their hosts!

---

« Exactly. We've known each other since kindergarten » Chuck finally answered, breaking her haze. « Haven't we, _B _? » he asked playfully, rising his eyebrows at her in challenge.

« Of course, _Charles_ » she confirmed, a bit on the defensive.

« B ? » Olivier Briar inquired, giving her a surprised look.

« That's what her most… _intimate_ friends call her » Chuck explained, smirking all the while .

« A teen nickname that only some _unsubtle_ people still use » she retaliated, scowling ferociously at him.

« I guess, Charles, that you are a really close friend to dare to call her that » Marie-Flore Briar chuckled.

« You know, Blair and I have shared a lot of first experiences together; it's indelible in the memory and… well, _physically_ » Chuck drawled a bit smarmily, watching Blair turn white with anger.

« First hangover when the parents were away and you were bored? » teased the Frenchman. « We all do this once in our life, and that doesn't strongly bond people » he maintained. Seeing the disconcerted look on Chuck's face, Blair smirked for herself.

« Exactly my thinking, Olivier. In fact, Charles and I became friends because he was my _sweetheart's_ best friend » she explained, throwing a triumphant glance at Chuck. However, her remark didn't destabilize him.

« That's true, but you can't deny that I brought you, or rather, _removed_ from you, things you accorded importance to » he retorted, looking roguishly at her as she narrowed her eyes into slits. How could he make such blatant innuendos when he was the one to pretend they were friends in the first place?! If he kept on going, their relationship would very likely be seen in its true light soon, something she couldn't afford to let happen. Oh, how strongly she wanted to jump from her seat and wring his neck for putting her through this ordeal!

« Eleanor still holds a grudge against you for that » she revealed cheerfully, turning to her French friends with a bright smile plastered on her face. She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Chuck had leaned forward, staring suspiciously at her. « You see, my mother has always educated me to be the perfect High Society girl and brilliant student, but she had obviously not counted on the fact that I would bond with schoolmates not brought up likewise. My encounter with Charles was the beginning of a lovely _friendship_, but also of a wilder youth. He _did_ take away my innocence and conscientiousness when he made me lie or skip a class for the first time, and frequent bars and disreputable places when we were underage » she admitted coyly.

« Among others » Chuck hurried to add skittishly. « What about your strip- »

« Sorry for interrupting the discussion, but I believe it is time to serve dinner » Marie-Flore Briar cut in . « Olivier is going to show you your seat, while I check on the cook » she indicated, standing up.

« This way » Olivier Briar announced, stretching his right arm to point at the lovely white and green decorated table, which stood past the welcoming and spacious dining room on the wide terrace.

Straightening at once, Blair strode to Chuck's side and grabbed him by the forearm forcefully, while they slowly followed their host several steps behind.

« May I ask what that was? » she hissed in a low voice, glaring at him.

« Marie-Flore asked us how _close_ we were, I was just answer- Ouch! » he mumbled, as her fingernails dug into his skin in spite off the shirt he was wearing.

« You were more than hinting at our subversive past! » she corrected, eyes flashing dangerously.

« I wouldn't say subversive... Rather lively, explosive even. Quite amazingly, our affair was in the nature of things. And sexually fulfilling » he teased. Her nails dug deeper in his skin, entailing a low hiss of pain from him.

« The Briars are very good friends of mine, Chuck. I won't tolerate being humiliated for your sick satisfaction that they know you slept with me too. Clear? » she warned, her eyes shooting daggers. But, despite the threatening face she was pulling, Chuck saw the pleading entwined with anger in her request. It instantly curbed his enthusiasm to tease her. As much as he loved making her fly off the handle, he couldn't afford to have her hating him. It would only reduce all his efforts to nothing.

« Crystal » he murmured, for Blair's greatest astonishment.

* * *

Old habits were hard to break. Despite his acknowledgement to this statement, Chuck was struck by the difficulty of sticking to his resolution: act like the perfect gentleman Blair had always dreamed of, and not embarrass her in front of the Briars. Although the urge of hinting quite directly at the limo episode was very strong, he compelled himself to behave correctly during dinner. Revealing to her friends they had been a rocky couple would offend her to such an extent that it would set her against him. Which was the exact contrary of what he aimed at.

His purpose remained to win her back by showing he could be grown up and considerate. As insecure as she was, that was precisely what she needed: to be assured that someone would stand by her through and despite anything, that someone would take care and believe in her. That's why he had stopped alluding to their scandalous past, acting on the contrary like a real friend would. That is to say taking interest in what the Briars were saying, adding in the conversation an anecdote of his own -nothing too shocking or licentious- every now and then, being polite and restrained. Any parents would have thought of him as the perfect son-in-law.

Luckily his technique proved to be successful. At first distrustful, Blair slowly relaxed over dinner. Her sitting position was less stiff, her suspicious glances less frequent, and she laughed more frankly. By the end of the dinner, the pristine and aloof woman had melted into someone more outgoing, and Chuck sincerely hoped that it would bode him well for the duration of his plan.

---

« For God's sake, Blair, let Charles take you home! » Olivier Briar urged her, raising his hands indignantly heavenwards.

« I don't want to bother him! I'll take a cab. It's fine, I'm fine » Blair retorted, a bit too hastily to sound earnest.

« Blair, I assure you that I _really_ don't mind taking you back to your penthouse. It's on my way » Chuck assured, staring meaningfully at her.

« Ha! You see! » the Frenchman exclaimed triumphantly.

« Thanks but no thanks, Chuck. I- » she mumbled, looking desperately everywhere but at him.

« I insist » he said, cutting her off. « Besides, it will be a lot faster; the limo is already awaiting »

« For someone who complains that much about the lack of limousines in Paris, you're quite fussy Blair! » Marie-Flore Briar pointed out suddenly. Chuck snapped his head towards Blair.

« I've never complained about such! » the brunette blurted out alarmingly. Olivier Briar burst out with laughter.

« You're such a liar! » he scoffed. Turning towards Chuck, he began his explanation teasingly. « When I started to work with Blair and got to know her, one of the first things she confessed was that she dearly missed the comfort and the opulent atmosphere of limos in New-York! »

For someone as self-controlled as Blair, blushing furiously betrayed an utter embarrassment. A rush of adrenaline ran through Chuck's veins, and his heart began pounding painfully in his chest. She was missing limos. She was missing _limos!_ Ever so slowly, a crooked smile tugged at his mouth.

« Really? All the more reason to come with me » he articulated with difficulty, hardly curbing his excitement.

And indeed, with that revelation, Blair had no other choice than allow him to take her home. Refusing to be driven home would arouse questions and suspicions, and they both knew that she would do anything to prevent that. She had worked hard for people to forget about her glamorous affair with him, to consider her as something else than the extremely wealthy, prim and pretty girlfriend of the Bass heir. Her friends could not know that she, an independent, hard-working young woman about to marry a Lord, was one of the basstard's countless conquests. Her whole pretense of the night, as well as her former efforts would be vain. Stifling her frustration, she resigned herself to acting friendly as they took their leave.

As for Chuck, he was enjoying thoroughly each second of the scene, thanking fate for knowing the French couple. One day, he would have to repay them for their involuntary and oblivious contribution to get Blair back to him.

---

« So, you miss limos? » he asked in fake nonchalance, as soon as the doors of the elevator closed. Though he _did_ want to behave, he couldn't help it.

The exasperated tap of Blair's pumps against the floor ceased instantly. Faster than a heartbeat, she sharply turned her head towards him and glowered, but said nothing. Her jaw was tightly clenched, probably in an attempt to restrain herself from denying the obvious, which would only betray her furthermore. She was trapped.

« Now you see my point about indelible experiences… I was the one who made love to you -sorry, made you love the back of the limo » he provoked her, eyes shining mischievously.

« Shut up, Chuck. Your babbling is giving me a headache » she snapped angrily, resuming to tapping the floor impatiently.

Lowering his head, he pursed his lips into a thin line to stifle an imminent chuckle. How ironic life was: he was believed to be a womanizer, focusing his attention mostly on easy girls or at least those of the female sex which are easy-going and feeble-minded; when in actuality he loved a proud and strong-willed woman, as stubborn as a mule. A liar in addition.

_DING!_

Storming out of the elevator, Blair resolutely crossed the lobby, her stiletto heels scuffing loudly against the flawless marble floor. Chuck listlessly followed her, hands stuck in his pockets and a smirk plastered on his face. Putting the distance to good use, he was admiring her swaying gait _and_ avoiding a Waldorf wrath. Turning him on was probably her least preoccupation, but, purposely or not, the rocking of her hips was quite suggestive.

Standing outside in the still warm and thick air was Arthur, opening the door of the limo for Blair to enter it. Which she did, after pausing a second or two. Chuck could swear he heard her sigh. In all likelihood for the sake of giving herself courage. The driver regarded his boss with amusement, whom glanced at the imposing watch adorning his left wrist before giving instructions.

Following Blair into the limo, Chuck smirked maliciously when she scooted away to the left lengthwise seat, whereas he sat on the back seat, purposely closer to the right hand side, so that he was baring her way to the door. She may have been trying to keep up appearances and pretend that she felt nothing, but she undeniably feared his closeness in such an enclosed vicinity. Anyone else would have allowed themselves to sit closer and relax into the seat for the obvious fact that they were not dreading the proximity of Chuck Bass. They most certainly would _not_ have been breathing jerkily as if his mere presence was oppressing.

« Still afraid you won't be able to resist me, I see » he mocked lazily, stroking the leather beside him. However, his displayed nonchalance didn't quite reflect his inner desire. Deep in his guts the butterflies were stirring, bringing a sour taste of bile to his mouth. Swallowing painfully, he found his throat way too dry. Blair was finally within reach. They were _alone_, and he did love limos for a reason.

« Still desperately frustrated that you can't get into my pants » she retorted sarcastically.

« Please, don't act like you do not want this to happen. Your breathing is already betraying you » he pointed out with feigned detachment. A deliciously soothing warmth washed over him as he saw an embarrassed flush crept to her cheeks. Eyes widening in horror, she couldn't hide that she was flustered, which pleased him immensely.

« You wish! I would never want to sleep with someone whose over-sized ego offsets some… _shortcomings_ » she spat furiously, her eyes lingering to his crotch before she turned her back on him, ending the discussion.

At her pernicious innuendo, a fit of genuine laughter overtook him. No so-called lady would ever dare to even _think_ of saying such a thing. But the dignified, proper and sticker for etiquette Blair Waldorf did. This kind of retort was exactly the reason why he loved her; as ladylike as she was, she could be incredibly crude or vivid at times. However, that wasn't even the best of it. No, the best of the situation was that, no matter how adamantly she denied it, she _precisely_ longed for his touch.

* * *

Blair bolted upright. Having her back to Chuck, her thighs pressed firmly against each other and her fingers knotted tightly over her knees, she was focusing her gaze at the tinted glass dividing the front from the back, trying to have her feelings and thoughts under control, if not her body. Her heart was hammering deafeningly in the chest, spreading her boiling blood through her body, which now felt like a blaze: her hot breath tickling her nose and throat, while her bristly hairs contrasted with her burning skin. The tension in the air was running up and down her bare arms and calves, prickling like electric shocks. Tensing her muscles at most, she desperately attempted to back the shiver that knotted her cervical.

Try as she may, she couldn't help but feel exhilarated. Being in this very limo after such a long time made her rapturous. It reminded her of all the moments she had shared with Chuck several years ago: since that memorable night at Victrola, they had partied, argued and made it up in their own way there. At first their dirty little secret, it was now their history. The sweet nostalgia of their free days and youth, the excitement of freedom and secrecy, the delight of sheer, natural and obvious love.

And with Chuck right here too, it was even more thrilling. The deliberate nonchalance, those fleshy lips forming a devilishly sexy smirk, the power, confidence, and especially mystery, that lingered around him… all this was far too tempting, reminding her precisely _why_ she had slept with him in the first place. The mere thought of that night -the heady giddiness, the intoxicating, hungry touch of his hand on her sweating skin, the warm breath caressing her cheeks, the bliss that overtook her- aroused new sensations. A wave of dizziness was suddenly flooding her, a sharp throbbing building up in her core. Every nerve of her was cracking. She began to tremble slightly, but uncontrollably. It felt like a force was closing in on her. Compressing her chest, crushing her back, oppressing her thoughts, stifling, constricting, suffocating…

She gasped. Drawing almost silent, short breaths to calm down her aroused state, she realized how carried away she had gotten because of a mere memory. She gulped, compelling herself to resume towards her transfixed gaze on the tinted glass before here.

_If only Arthur could drive faster! _

She couldn't deny that she wanted _it_ to happen again, but the sooner she got home, the better-

« Why are we not home yet? » she questioned all of sudden, turning 'round to face Chuck. Too absorbed in her thoughts, she had lost track of time. But the Briars' building wasn't far from hers, and by now she should be back at her penthouse already!

« _We_ ? I knew you were needy, but not to _that_ extent » he drawled sarcastically.

« I asked you a question Basshole » she snapped, digging her nails into the quilted leather of the seat. This wasn't something to make fun of, especially when it was true.

« I told Arthur just to drive » he explained matter-of-factly.

« You WHAT?! » she exploded, nearly jumping from her seat. She wasn't sure whether she should rather be scandalized, angry or shocked.

« I told Arthur to dri- »

« I'm not deaf! » she bawled. He simply shrugged.

« I demand that you take me home NOW! I don't want to spend another second here with you trying to take me in your bed. Or rather, onto your back seat! » she shrieked, infuriated to see him so little concerned.

« Relax, Waldorf. I'm not going to do anything » he patronized. Seeing her eyeing him disbelievingly, he couldn't help but to add in a smirk, « Sorry to disappoint ».

« Shut up, Chuck » she spat outrageously, recovering instantly, before she turned her back on him again.

An oppressive silent took hold of the atmosphere, none of them daring to voice their frustrations and doubts on the issue. Blair because she was wondering _what_ she felt the most between love, lust, and anger; Chuck because he was thinking of a way to rekindle their previous spark, his plan indeed backfiring slowly. His thinking was interrupted by the harsh voice of the brunette, the most willing to break the silence.

« _Are_ you going to order Arthur to drive me home, or are you waiting for us to run out of gas? » she snapped, still refusing to face him.

« I am merely seeing to it that your reputation won't be tarnished » he drawled in a bored voice, as if it was the most obvious answer.

« Excuse me? » she scoffed, astounded. In her disbelief, she didn't realize that she had just half-turned toward him. « I'm not sure that keeping me in your limo is the best way to- »

« Please, Waldorf, spare me your ranting » he spitefully cut her off. « I am simply preventing you from being spotted by Gossip Girl. You know, the psycho with the blog spying everyone with a bank account exceeding one million of dollars. Don't tell me that old, conservative British nobility has disconnected you from technology » he mocked bitterly, turning his head to stare angrily through the tinted window on his right, frowning all the while.

No, she hadn't forgotten about Gossip Girl, but she had had him on her mind, and that outclassed anything else. Despite her determination to hide any sort of reaction to his speech, she lightened up a great deal, almost to the point of melting. She just hated to see him so upset, it reminded her of the time after Bart's accident, when the Bass-Van der Woodsen family was both a complete mess and nervous wreck. She had had to be extremely patient and understanding to put up with his hurt and furious outbursts. When everything had returned to normal, his ordeal had brought them closer than ever, and therefore led them to get together. The memory of their happiness at that time made her feel a pang sadness; they had been so perfect with each other…

« These people you call your pals are still on the alert for a good tattle, you know » Chuck suddenly said, snapping her out of her reverie. « You can't spend a day without fearing that, in the course of a conversation, walk or lunch, they will snap a meaningless picture that will be misinterpreted. It's only late at night or early in the morning, when those bitches are finally home with their husbands, that it is risk-free » he explained tiredly. Ever so slowly, she fully turned to him. He may be a good actor, but the strained tone he used couldn't be fake.

« I've made my reputation years ago, and whatever I did to fix it, it still sticks to me. But you… You're still considered an innocent little thing in High Society » Turning his head towards her, his piercing gaze fell upon her for an instant. « Though we both know you're anything but… don't we? » he added playfully, before resuming to his contemplation of the outside.

« Being seen getting out of my limo at night, particularly when people know about our past, wouldn't seem proper for someone already engaged. I wanted you not to have to go through this, and… yes, to be with you » he admitted honestly, grinding his teeth.

_There, it is said out loud. _

Still, it didn't quite relieve him. Indeed, it took one to have feelings, but two to form a couple. Nonchalantly, he turned his head to her. This time, when he met her eyes, neither of them looked away. The intensity of his expecting gaze made her stomach lurch. Although his little speech was without a doubt a mean to an end, she was deeply moved. Every time Chuck let down his façade -long ago for her seventeenth birthday, at the White Party, or even after Aaron's first exhibition- it grasped her guts. Seeing him so sincere, so sensible, so _defenseless _at times, was disarming. He didn't show his feelings too often, but when he did, it was most truthful and natural. She realized that they had reached the climax of their reunion: whatever she would now do or say would change their respective lives irrevocably.

---

~*~*~~M PART~~*~*~

Blair found herself sitting by Chuck's side a moment after, only inches away from him, without being sure how she got there. Not that she minded. She was close to him, and that was the most important. His own surprise at her move was readable in his sparkling eyes, his pupils darting from one corner to the other, trying to decipher the look on her face. Slowly, tentatively, she raised her hands to his cheeks, softly framing his face. When he didn't react to her touch at all, she leaned forward, pressing her lips lightly against his. This, seemed enough encouragement to him, for he possessively curled his hands around the nape of neck, his thumbs caressing her burning cheeks, and parted his lips for her. Meeting with much delight, their tongues slid in exploratory, twisting eagerly. They tasted each other ferociously, as though it was the last time they were granted of such an occasion. Both felt as though their brains were perhaps disconnected from their body at that instant. Now only driven by their instinct and perfect knowledge of their partner, the pleasure of the exchange increased tenfold. Grabbing her by the waist, Chuck brought her to his lap, growling with contentment at the new found closeness, stroking her back and bare arms.

It, however, didn't seem intense enough to Blair's liking. After a few minutes of the sweet exchange, she vehemently pushed back, which earned her a quizzical look. Without a second thought, her stilettos were being tossed aside, and she reached for the hem of her dress, expertly slipping it off her head. Chuck's brown eyes darkened instantly with lust, which renewed more forcefully the throbbing in her core, and something terribly akin to frustration welled up in her. Grasping his collar, she dragged him down with her onto the back seat. Immediately dropping to the hollow between her collarbones, his mouth made its way up her throat frustratingly slowly, planting soft, nipping kisses, before it deliciously moved along her jaw, and then found her ear, soon nibbled by his tantalizing teeth. His hands all the while smoothed over her hips and thighs, caressing the flesh lovingly, eliciting wonderful sensations that she thought buried deep down. A loud moan escaped her as he whispered into her ear, immediately silenced as he brought his lips back to hers, her fingers pushing through his thick hair. She smiled to herself when she realized that he wanted her as badly as she did, the evidence pressed firmly against her stomach.

A new wave of giddiness overcame her, and she was forced to draw back to prevent the limo from spinning around her. Staring in awe at his gorgeous, relaxed face, she noted that he was still fully clothed. Frowning, she decided to rectify the situation. She swiftly began removing his jacket, untying his bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt. From the deep grunt that escaped his lips, she guessed that he was also frustrated at the slowness of their moves. Her La Perla was fiercely tugged down, which proved her right. She arched against him, allowing him the access to the clasp of her bra, which he quickly unfastened, parting his lips on the sensitive flesh of her breasts all the while.

The throbbing in her core became more and more unbearable due to his ministrations, forcing her to bite her lower lip to hold back a whimper. Hearing him moan in approbation as she tightened her legs around his hips, broke her last ounce of patience. She couldn't wait anymore. Framing his face with her hands once again, she brought his head from her cleavage to stare at her.

« Now… » she trailed breathily. A teasing smirk graced his lips, but he gladly obliged, resuming to kissing her feverishly.

The first, forceful thrust got her to gasp. She wasn't used to such passion and eagerness anymore, but she quickly caught up to his wild rhythm. Both rocked their hips more frenziedly by each second, moaning, panting, digging their nails into the other's warm skin as they let themselves go for the intense bliss building up inside them. Feeling her walls growing narrow around him, Chuck thrust deeper and deeper, her tightness driving him mad. As she screamed his name, her walls clenched, her orgasm shaking her whole body. He came soon after, gladly emptying himself, and finally laid down on her. They remained silent afterwards, savoring the purity of the instant they had yearned for, for a while now, and catching their breaths, exhausted by their overwhelming climax. Kissing each other softly, they soon dozed off, peacefully coiled up in each other's arms. At that very moment, nothing could affect them. There was only them, Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair, where it all began.

* * *

**A/N: That was it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. But don't fantasize, this is only the beginning of big trouble for the two of them. I slipped several tiny clues on where the problems will rise, we shall see if you have found them in later chapter! However, I have to warn you, I' m going on holidays for seven weeks without my laptop, which means I won't be able to write the next couple of chapters soon, though I'm halfway through the next one. I will be updating again in August at best, if not September. **

**I'd greatly appreciate reviews, though I'm okay if you don't want to give feedback. Do as you wish, and more importantly: ENJOY YOUR SUMMER! :)**


End file.
